The Good and The Bad
by chartwilightmom
Summary: AU/AH OOC Bad girl Bella Swan takes on a challenging bet to turn Edward, resident golden boy, to the dark side. Can one bet turn into a life time of love? Lemons and adult situations. Better Summary inside. Collab w/Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom
1. The Good Boy Edward: This Is Where the W

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_**_Beta'd by Linsadair._**

**A/N by Luvrofink: EPOV will be written by me and Chartwilightmom will take Bella's. Be sure to put us both on alert so you don't miss the updates. This is our first collab together (my first at all) and we'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: The Good Boy Edward: This Is Where the War Begins_

I was an upstanding, respectful, young man. My father taught me to always be polite and to be respectful toward ladies. Isabella, however, wasn't a fucking lady. She was a hot fiery bitch that was born out of the depths of hell to torment me. Not only was her snarky attitude annoying as all get out but she was my competition for Valedictorian and she was the hottest, sexiest female I had ever seen. I hated her, everything she stood for but that didn't stop me from looking at her tits every chance I got. My father and mother would be appalled if they knew the lewd fantasies I had about Satan's Mistress.

It was the first day back from Christmas break and that meant new classes. I was sure we'd have some of the same but I was blown away when she plopped down next to me. Her fingers flicked her hair behind her ear revealing the industrial piercing she had. I could also see the first hints of a tattoo that was behind her ear. It looked like a bumble bee. The stripes of black and yellow stood out from her pale skin. Shit, that was fucking hot.

As if God himself was laughing at me, Mr. Banner paired us up for a Physics project. It was a joke. If he put the two of us on a project together and we didn't kill each other first, the curve would definitely not be in everyone else's favor. Not only was I paired with the Demon Bitch, but she fucking blew me off. I had no idea how she got the grades she did with her work ethic. Since she wanted to be nasty and ditch her responsibilities I decided I'd go down to her father's shop where everyone knew she'd be.

I had tried to reason with her outside of the school but as soon as she saw me leaning on her bike, I was sure I'd lost any hope of being civil with her. Could the girl be any hotter? Not only was she an icy bitch but she also rode with that fine piece of homemade machine between her thighs all roaring and purring to life. Her hair flowed gently from under her skull cap helmet as she zipped up her black leather jacket. I watched her drive off, once again adjusting the party in my pants.

Charlie Swan was one of those mother fuckers that you did not fuck with. I swear he could have had Tyler Durden and Hitler pissing their pants. He owned the only car dealership/auto shop in town that housed a group of misfits.

First there was the beautiful and dangerous Rosalie Hale. She was a blonde bombshell in tight leather that could rework an engine blindfolded. She was in her early twenties and ran the auto shop like a tight ship.

Next on the band of grease monkeys was her younger brother, Jasper Hale. He was the strong silent type, a James Dean of our time. He wore a worn leather jacket with jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. His hair was long but slicked back and he always had a smoke behind his ear. If I wasn't scared he'd knife me I'd call him a cliché.

Up next was Jacob Black. He was one of the Quileute that lived on the nearby reservation. He was tall and burly with long black hair. I cold imagine him on one of those romance novels with the wind blowing and his hair flying all over the place. Fucker always made sure to take his shirt off when the garage door was up and open to the public. He was by far Bella's number one accomplice.

There was one more, a tiny little thing name Alice Brandon. She was the least scary of Bella's Army of Darkness. Her fashion sense was insane and she always had some made up outfit on that would rival any of those freaks on Project Runway. Her black spiky hair was only one of the things that made her stand out in the crowd.

I decided that I'd swallow the irrational fear of being killed and made my way into the dealership. I was in the market for a new car. My dad promised that if I won the debate finals that I'd get a new car. I had driven his old Volvo for awhile and since I took good care of it he felt that I was ready for something a little nicer. Charlie Swan had all types of vehicles on his lot but he specialized in restoration and classic cars. Once on the lot I was engulfed in a sea of testosterone as I homed in on my dream car. Sitting across the lot was a 1967 Camaro SS. It was a soft cream color, hard top, with black interior. She was beautiful.

"Nice pick, son," the Charlie bellowed out from behind me.

I turned to see him in a tailored suit, blue with a white shirt. He looked a lot more normal than he really was. Charlie was an abrasive, mean son of a bitch when he wanted to be. Today though, he was good ol' Charlie, car salesman.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," I said as I turned to shake his hand.

His palm pressed against mine and his grip was firm. The roughness of his hands reminded me that he was one tough mother effer that I didn't want to be on the wrong side of.

"My dad's thinking about letting me get a new ride. I've got some money to put down and I wanted to take a look at what you got. And, uh, Isabella and I have a project to do in Physics that I needed to talk to her about," I said as he released my hand.

"A project, huh?" he asked as he rubbed the scruff on his chin.

"Well, you're lucky to be paired up, she'd give any other student a run for their money," he stated proudly.

I wanted to sneer at him and tell him that as of last semester I was ahead by .2 points. My class load was a little more trying than Isabella's shop and art electives. Instead I just gave him a winning smile and asked him if I could look under the hood of my soon to be car.

Charlie was eager to show me the Camaro. He pointed out all the spec from the 450 horsepower engine to the aftermarket shifter inside. When we were through he directed me toward the back of the lot where I could see Bella's band of rejects hanging out near the open garage. I took slow steps and tried my best to calm my nerves. I had no reason to be nervous or afraid of all those misfit degenerates but my palms were sweaty none the less.

"Lookie what we got here!" Jacob bellowed as he grabbed a dirty rag to wipe his grease stained hands.

"What the hell does he want?" I heard Jasper grumble.

"I'm here to see Isabella," I stated firmly, looking past them all at Bella who sat on one of the red stools.

"_Isabella?_"Jacob mocked as he stepped into my line of sight.

"Bella, Isabella, whatever," I shrugged in nonchalance.

I didn't like Jacob and he didn't like me. His dad was the chief of police and he got away with everything. If that wasn't corruption I don't know what is. I had it on good authority that he was one of the kids who spray painted my dad's car. The rez kids didn't like it that my dad was backing a lawsuit that accused the tribe of laundering money a few years back when we first moved here.

"Bells, Masen's here to see you," he shouted a little too loudly and I cringed at the volume of his voice.

He was one brute mother fucker.

"Tell him I'm not available," she titled the stool so that she could smirk at me from behind Jacob.

"Should I schedule an appointment?" I bit back.

Bella slid off the stool like a snake and sauntered over to where we stood. Her _Bite Me_ t-shirt hugged her perky breasts and I couldn't help but noticed the way they bounced. She always wore some kind of tight ass pants but these were fucking leather and I knew she had to have Rose or Alice pour her into them in the morning. As I stared at her thighs I momentarily had a vision of what it would be like to peel those pants off of her, after I gagged her smart mouth of course.

"I've got shit to do, _Eddie_, so if you please," she motioned for me to step out into the parking lot.

I followed the sway of her hips until we were out onto the cement surface. The sun was out and it shone in the highlights of her hair. Being this close to her I could make out the different shades of chocolate and mahogany as her hair shifted in the light.

"Well, I was thinking that we could agree on a subject matter and then take different parts to work on. That way we won't have to spend too much time together. I think we'd both agree that would be best," I explained as I tried to hide the way she made me hard by licking her plump lips.

"If you didn't hear Banner, he said we had to do everything equal. So, it looks like we'll have to spend a lot of quality time with each other," she smirked.

Fuck. I had missed that part.

"Then we need to find a time that would work best," I suggested.

"Well, I'm free on Tuesday nights," she sighed as she looked at her black painted nails.

"I volunteer at the hospital on Tuesday nights," I countered.

"Well, change your schedule," she spat.

"No. I go and see sick kids, Isabella. I'm not going to change my night. They look forward to my visits," I growled.

"Look forward to what? For you to bore them enough for them to be able to go to sleep?" she barked out a laugh.

"For your information, I play the piano and my guitar for them. Not that what I do is any of your business. And I am not boring," I spat angrily.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Candy Stripe. Do they make you wear that cute little red and white dress? I bet it looks great with your skin tine, she snarled.

"Whatever, Isabella. Pick a different day," I told her.

"Fine, what about Sunday afternoon? Maybe after good little Eddie goes to church?" she teased.

"Fine," I spit back.

"Good, now run along home. Don't wanna keep mommy dearest waiting with dinner," she shooed me away as she turned to leave.

I walked quickly back to my car and once I was shut inside I let out a loud roar of frustration. The girl was insane. She was the meanest, most vile woman I had ever met. I didn't want to do the project with her and I didn't want to have to spend time with her. As I sat there trying to cool down my temper I realized that my cock was so fucking hard in my slacks.

_Fucking traitor. _

I groaned as I palmed my dick trying to move it so that I'd be more comfortable to drive. The speed I used to get home was beyond legal and I was thankful that I made it home without Chief Black stopping me. I raced up the stairs after a quick hello to my mother before hopping into the shower where I knew no one could hear what was about to happen. I leaned my forehead against the shower wall, the tile cool underneath my heated skin as I fisted my cock with my right hand. As I stood under the hot spray, I reverted back to my favorite fantasy; Bella on her knees in the shower with me. I imagined her dark hair wet and tangled as she kneeled naked in front of me. Her big doe eyes looking up at me from those long, painted lashes.

"Now that I'm down here what are you going to do?" she taunts as I stroke my cock in front of her face.

"You're real chatty ya' know that? It gets a little old listening to your fucking mouth," I growl as I press the head of my cock to her lips.

Bella opens her mouth and I let my cock slide into her mouth. Bella's all to eager to give me what I want as she wraps her arms around my thighs and plunged her mouth further down onto me. Her throat, fuck, her throat clenched around my cock as my hands went into her hair I used the thick strands to hold onto as I fucked her mouth slowly letting my dick come almost all the way out before pushing back in.

"Ugh, suck it harder, baby," I groan as I use my thumb to rub across the head as I imagine it's Bella's lips.

As I imagine her looking up at me, cock in her mouth and eyes glinting with lust I come hard, spurts of my release shooting onto the tile wall in front of me. On shaky legs I finish my shower and dress in some comfortable clothes before padding downstairs to help my mother with dinner.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" my other asks as my father enters from the garage.

"Good, except I have a project to do with Isabella Swan," I groan before stealing a piece of my mother's home made bread.

"The Swan girl? She's a criminal, you need to stay away from that one," my father grunted as he set down his leather briefcase.

I watched as he kissed my mother's temple as she readied the roast she made. We made small talk throughout dinner and I promised I'd be home before eleven. The ride to the concert hall was about an hour away. I had a time slot for two hours that I used to compose and record, hopeful that one day my musical talent would pay off. Sure, I wanted to go to college for something more practical, my father was hoping on law, but I loved music. I truly hoped that one day I'd be able to compose for a living or at least on the side. No one knew about my dream and I liked it that way. I couldn't afford to have someone tell my parents or for the kids at school to have one more thing to sneer at me about. I was considered the golden boy; I made good grades and did what I was told. That's why Bella and her lackeys hated me. They were jealous and immature. They didn't understand that life was what you made it and I was doing my damndest to get the hell out of Forks.


	2. The Bad Girl Bella: The Stakes are High

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom**_**. ****_Beta'd by Linsadair._**

**A/N by Chartwilightmom: BPOV will be written by me and Luvrofink will take Edward's. Be sure to put us both on alert so you don't miss the updates. This is our first collab together (my first at all as well) and we'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: The Bad Girl Bella: The Stakes are High_

I fucking hate Forks.

I've lived here all my life, and I still fucking hate Forks.

Don't get me wrong. I love Charlie, and my friends, and my life, but I fucking hate Forks.

Six months, that's all that I have to wait, then I'm out of this fucking place. No more rain, no more dealing with the fucking dumb shits of Forks High School, and no more small-town-I'm-going-nowhere-with-my-life shit.

_Six fucking months._

Standing in the shower I remember this epiphany, the same one that I have had since I was in fifth grade. That's when I started counting down the days before I could escape Forks. _Like mother, like daughter._ That is exactly when I decided to make the best of my intelligence and work my ass off in school. That way, I could go where I want, and there wouldn't be a door that wouldn't be opened for me.

I flick my nipple rings, my little present to myself the day after I turned 18 in September. I finish my shower, dry my hair, apply eyeliner and mascara, and check my latest ink. I got a new piece during the break. Jake took me to Seattle to a great shop. Now placed on my upper thigh was a phoenix centered on the outside, with the wings spread, one dipping to my ass and the other dipping to my pussy. Hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but it's so beautiful. It's almost healed, so I get to ride my bike today.

Entering my room, I hit play on my stereo, a little Jimi's_ Foxy Lady_ to get me going today. _Hmm, what to wear?_ No panties-check, red lace bra-check, tight black _Bite Me_ t-shirt-check, leather pants-check, studded belt-check, black _Doc Martens_-check, cropped leather jacket-check.

I pound downstairs. I'm not surprise to be alone in the house. Charlie is gone, most likely at the shop. He spends less time in this house and more at the shop since Renee left. _If she can leave Forks, and never come back, why can't I?_

I grab a granola bar, a juice, and throw them in my bag. Grabbing my helmet and keys, I'm out the door, and onto my pride and joy, my Lola, a 1972 Kawasaki CB500. It's flat black with red flames on the tank, chrome chopper handlebars and low to the ground, with two chrome tail pipes and dirty red leather seat.

I arrive at school, parking lot half full. I park Lola on the end of the lot, cut the engine, remove my helmet and take my iPod, granola bar and juice out of my bag. Still straddling my bike, I put my ear buds in and hit shuffle. There's nothing like Van Halen's_ Human Beings_ before school.

I eat and watch some more cars flow into the lot. Wouldn't you know it, Mr. Kiss Ass himself, Edward Masen, in his perfect shiny Volvo parks right up front, closest to the sidewalk leading into school.

Edward's not bad to look at. He's actually very nice to _look_ at. It's just when he opens his fucking mouth that you want to punch him. He's tall, I estimate around 6' 2", lean build, muscles in the right places, but always hiding his body under preppy clothes that should be ripped off his body and fucking burned. _Where does his mother fucking shop, the Gap?_

His face sculpted, like he should be on the fucking cover of a magazine, but the best of his physical qualities are his piercing emerald green eyes and tousled bronze hair.

"Hey, bitch," Alice chirps pulling out my ear buds from behind me.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me." I jump nearly falling off my bike.

"Not my fault you're lost in outer space. What the fuck are you staring at anyway?"

"Nothing, so where's your bitch today?" I inquire as the location of Jasper.

Alice and Jasper have a very _unique _relationship. To the outsider, they appear to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But to those of us privy to their private life, well, sometimes I rather not know.

"He's running late today. We had a long _night,_" she giggles.

"I bet you two did," I pause shaking my head and dismount my bike. "So, what the fuck is it this time?"

"We switched roles," Alice whispers.

"Fuck, again?"

"We like to mix it up," she giggles. "Hey, don't say anything if he is limping a little. I was kinda hard on him last night."

"T.M.I, Alice. Fucking T.M.I." I grab my bag and helmet to head into the building.

Just then Jasper pulls into the spot next to my bike. "Swan, Cullen." He gently slides out of his car and walks over to Alice. _Yep, he's limping._

"Damn, Alice. Can't you do that shit on Friday so the poor guy can fucking walk at school?" I ask.

"Damnit, Alice. You said you wouldn't fucking say anything. Shit!" Jasper complains.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I giggle. "You just better work that shit out before we get to the shop after school. Jake and Rose will eat you fucking alive if they see you limping."

The first bell rings, and we head into school. The D/s twins link hands and walk off to their first class, while I put my ear buds back in and head to my locker to put my helmet up.

Five lockers down from me are Edward and his fan club. Not only does this poor boy have no fashion sense, but is also doomed with three of the most annoying bitches to walk the face of the fucking planet tagging along after him, hoping that he will drop his pants so they can take turns sucking his dick. _Fucking suck ups._

I increase the volume on my iPod just in case. I open my locker, put my helmet in and head off to my first class.

Walking to class, everyone stays out of my way. _Five foot perimeter please._ You could say that I have sort of a 'reputation' at school. I'm a smart ass with a bit of a temper that has spent more than her far share in detention. _Assholes just can't appreciate witty banter._

The first half of the day is boring. Even with the advanced classes the school offers, I'm still bored. Last summer I got a taste of a challenge by taking some classes at the community college in Port Angeles. I hated driving there everyday but at least I got some college credits.

Lunch is better. Alice and Jasper are already in our normal secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria, so I grab an apple and lemonade and join the D/s twins. I interrupt their lustful gazes and potential make-out session.

"Hey, twiddle and dwiddle. Save that shit for behind closed doors," I request throwing my jacket over the back of my chair.

"Swan, what crawled up your ass today?" Jasper asks.

"Nothing. Just bored, ready for Friday already," I mumble.

"You know what Bella needs?" Alice starts.

"What would that be… hmm, to GET LAID!" Jasper loudly speaks.

"Fuck!" I spit.

"Did I hit a nerve, Swan?" Jasper asked.

"Shut it, _Alice's bitch_," I retort.

Jasper is silent for the rest of lunch. Alice and I talk about school, and rag about some of the fucking losers here.

The first bell rings, I grab my jacket and I head off to physics with Mr. Banner. When I arrive, there is only one seat left, next to Edward Masen. It's shouldn't surprise me, we are almost in every class together. We are bound to have to sit next to one another at some point.

Mr. Kiss Ass is smirking at me. _What the fuck is he smirking about?_

I ignore Edward, put my jacket on the back of my chair and sit down. I tuck my hair behind my ear and graze my industrial.

Mr. Banner starts class, and immediately informs us that we will be paired with another student to work on a semester long project that will be 90% of our grade. _FUCK!_ I don't like depending on others when it comes to schoolwork. Most of these kids don't give a shit about grades and sure as shit don't care about working with me.

He explains what is required and the objectives of the project. "You're paired with whoever is sitting next to you. Equal work people. Check my website for your assigned topic. You are expected to give a weekly report on your progress. Good luck," Mr. Banner states.

I turn to Edward, who is still smirking.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

"Shit," I pause. "Listen, _Eddie,_ I think we need to get this straight. My grades come first, and if you think you can slack on this project, you better…"

"Don't worry about me, Swan. I'll keep up my half," Edward confidently states. "Do you have time after school to check out the list?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no. I have prior plans. Charlie needs me at the shop." _Liar._

"Then I'll come by after you get home," he offers.

"Nope," I counter. "How about you check the list out and email me your choices tonight. And when I get home, I review and reply."

Edward shakes his head. "Whatever."

The bell rings, and I take off for my study hour. I'm supposed to be in the library. But I head to the back of the gym to smoke. I've been trying not to smoke at school, ever since Mrs. Cope threatened to tell Charlie, when she caught me before the holiday break. I prefer to keep Charlie in the dark and wrapped around my pinky.

"Swan, didn't expect to see you here," purrs James.

_Fuck._

"Rockwell, since when do you smoke behind the gym. I thought you preferred your time in the janitor's closet with Victoria sucking you off?" I reply.

"Fuck you, Swan. Victoria's a bitch. I wouldn't let that cunt suck my finger much less my dick," he replies. "But you, on the other hand," he leads.

"Fuck off, Rockwell," I spit and take off to find another hiding spot to smoke.

The final bell rings, and I bolt to the parking lot to find Edward leaning against Lola.

"Do you mind?" I ask pointing to Lola. "That's not a chair, asswipe."

"Um, sorry," Edward states moving away from Lola. "So, I was thinking maybe I could come over to Swan's and we could knock this out right now. I have something else to do tonight."

"What the fuck would you have to do, _Eddie_? One of your little lackeys coming over to polish your shoes or iron your pants?" I tease mounting Lola.

I don't bother to wait for a response from Edward, I put my helmet, crank and take off. I speed over to the shop, hoping Rose and Jake can offer me some a much needed distraction. I arrive to find Rose under a car and Jake on the computer searching for some parts. I throw on some coveralls and roll under the car to help Rose.

"Bells, what's up, lady?" Rose asks.

"Nothing, just fucking school. Whatcha got going on here?" I change the subject.

We work on the car for a little while when I look over and see a pair of zebra peep toe heels that only belong to one person.

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella, I think you might want to come out from under the car," Alice suggests.

"Why?" I ask.

"You're gonna want to see who's in the showroom talking to Charlie," Alice explains.

Rose and I roll out and stand up. We walk over with Alice to the one-way mirror that looks into the showroom. Jasper and Jake are standing there with their mouths open, gawking.

"What the fuck guys? Who the hell is out there?" My voice trails off as I step up to the mirror and see Edward talking with Charlie.

"Son-of-a-bitch! He followed me anyway. Fuck!" I spit.

"Bells, calm down. I'll go take care of him," Jake offers stepping to the door leading to the showroom.

I grab Jake's arm to stop him. "Don't."

"Swan. You better get out there and take care of him. The longer he talks to Charlie, well…" Jasper leads.

"Fuck off, Hale," I sneer. "What the hell?" I yell watching Charlie touching Edward's arm while showing him one of the classics in the showroom.

"Oh, that's not good. Charlie likes this poor schmuck," Rose observes.

"Of course Charlie would like Mr. Kiss Ass. The problem is, I don't like him," I reply.

"Why would you like him? I bet he doesn't have a fucking piercing or tat on his whole clean-cut body," Jake snorts.

"Definitely not. He's a prude, and uptight. I need some ink on my man. Eddie is definitely not the type to have ink," I reply.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice purrs. "I'll take that challenge. I bet you can't take Eddie-poo and turn him to the dark side."

I think about it for a minute.

_Edward inked. That's fucking hot. A nipple pierced. Way fucking hot. His cock pierced. Oh, God, fuck me._

Not one to back down from a challenge. "Terms," I retort.

"Hmm, let's see. Edward tatted by graduation, get him to skip school, break-in once, drinking and smoking definitely, and..." She taps her finger on her chin.

"Loose his virtue," Jasper concludes.

With my mouth open, I stare at the D/s twins to make sure that I'm hearing what they are saying. Edward is the definition of prude. If he can ignore all the pussy that is being thrown into his face on a daily basis, then he is definitely still a virgin. Hell, he probably hasn't even ever kissed.

"You don't have to be the one, just lead him down the path," Alice offers.

Sighing, I ask the important question. "Punishment and reward?"

"Win, I take you with me on my summer in Europe. All expenses paid, including access to my black Amex," she pauses. "Lose, and you forfeit Lola to Jasper."

"Fuck!" Jasper, Jake, Rose and myself gasp at once.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. "Alice, are you crazy?"

"I might be, but you're definitely crazier than me, and fucking bored at the moment," Alice suggests.

I think about it again. I can do this. Everyone is tempted to the dark side. I just need to figure out how to push him in that direction. And it will be good for him. Open his eyes to other things in this life besides his khakis and shiny Volvos. He needs something to knock that fucking smug smirk off his fucking face and remove the prude pickle from his ass.

"Deal," I accept, sealing my fate.


	3. The Good Boy Edward:I Dub Thee Sir Prude

_******Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mouth Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_******_Beta'd by Linsadair._**

_Chapter 3: The Good Boy Edward: I Dub Thee Sir Prudeward_

The drive into Seattle was quiet and I listened to Ol' Blue Eyes as the trees passed me by. I loved the quiet drive to the concert hall; it gave me time to get into the right frame of mind to play. I let the stress of the day wash off me as the music of Sinatra's voice filtered through the speakers. I parked in the closest parking space and made my way inside. Nestled in the back offices was a large recording booth that had a beautiful piano. I set up the equipment to record the session and sat down on the black lacquered bench. The keys were cool under my fingertips as I let my digits fly over them. The music seemed to pour out of me as I pounded away at the keys.

After my time slot, I cleaned up the area and got the recording before heading back to my car. The drive home seemed longer and I was tired when I got home. All the lights were off as I made my way upstairs and to my room. The blackness retreated as I turned on my bed side lamp and undressed down to my boxer briefs. Sleep came peacefully as I replayed the notes of my earlier session in my head.

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. I won the debate finals and we won at the semi-finals of Brain Brawl. By the time the weekend arrived I was thankful for the break but my celebrating was short lived when I looked at my calendar to remind me that I had a meeting with Isabella on Sunday.

Banner had given us our assignment and I was eager to get this over with. He set up a system to where both partners had to check in at various stages of the project, unannounced to show we were making equal progress. I changed out of my suit and got back in the Volvo to head to the Swans'.

The driveway held Bella's bike as I parked on the street. Before I could knock she had the door open and grunted for me to come in. The place was immaculate the floors were pristine and all the furniture looked brand new. I totally expected the place to be a pig sty of beer bottles and cigarette butts. Not only was there expensive looking dark leather couches but there was also a drool worthy 53" screen TV that hung on the wall.

As my eyes traveled back to where Bella was standing I got a look at her appearance. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few wavy tendrils of hair framing her flushed face. I could see some cleaning supplies out on the counter and I figured she'd been working hard before I got there. The wife beater she wore was white and thin and clung to her breasts tightly. The black pair of yoga pants she wore clung to her firm ass and thighs before she whipped around to glare at me.

"What?" she barked angrily.

"No...nothing," I stuttered at her aggressive behavior.

"It's just not what I expected," I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, not everyone can have as nice a place as the richie Masens," she growled as she threw open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of IBC root beer.

"You want?" she asked as she held out a bottle.

I loved IBC root beer.

"Sure, thanks," I smiled.

"And I wasn't thinking anything bad about your house. It's really nice, clean," I offered.

"So you expected met to live in a shit hole?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, well no, I mean," I stuttered embarrassingly.

"I see," she nodded.

A look passed over her features and I wasn't sure what it was. She looked sad, or hurt maybe. I didn't see why she would care about what I thought of her house. It confused me.

"So, maybe we should get to work," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I did some research last night," Bella started as she bent down to look in her book bag.

I zoned out as I saw her shirt pull away from her body revealing a purple lace bra. The color was almost like an eggplant and it looked delicious against her breasts. The swell of her tits was plump and her breasts were all pushed together waiting for me to motorboat those bitches. I heard her clear her throat and I glanced up at her. Bella had a smirk on her face and I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"They're awesome, right?" Bella asked teasingly as she gave them a shake.

I thought I might have died. She was giggling and I was so fucking hard from watching her boobs shake that I felt my eyes go cross. Bella didn't seem fazed by my ogling at all. I on the other hand wanted to run and hide.

"At least I know you're not gay, then," she quipped.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we had kind of a bet going. We all had our doubts about your sexuality but from the way you were eyeing my girls I'd say you aren't batting for the other team," she laughed.

People thought I was gay?

"Just because I don't dip my stick into everything that moves doesn't mean I'm gay," I snapped.

"Hey, don't get all touchy," she sighed as she held up her hands in surrender.

"I never said I was the one who thought you were gay, big boy," she said with a smirk.

"Well, who thought I was gay?" I asked.

"Jacob and Rose," Bella shrugged.

"Oh, and Emmett. Do you know Emmett? He thought you were gay. Actually, he might've just said it because he wanted to agree with Rose," Bella mused as she shuffled some papers on the table top.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than bet on my sexuality?" I groaned in frustration.

"Well, yeah, but that shit was funny," she snorted a laugh.

"Glad I can amuse you," I murmured as I pulled out a chair to the kitchen table.

Bella and I worked diligently on our research and as the night wound down I noticed how easy we worked together.

"So, that wasn't too bad," I said as I packed up my things.

"Not bad at all. Not like it was great fun but I didn't want to gouge my eyes out," she said dismissively.

"Why do you do that?" I growled at her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Be negative all the time? I don't get it. We did good work, you can at least admit to that. I won't tell anyone. It's not like anyone would believe that we didn't kill each other anyways!" I yelled in frustration.

"Eddie, you need to take it down a notch. No one yells at me like that. What you need to understand is we don't mix. I'm Bella the bad ass snarky bitch and you're Edward the stuck up prude. You wouldn't last two seconds in my world so get over yourself," she spat.

"What makes you think that?" I bit back.

I wanted to know where she got off thinking she was better or tougher than me.

"Edward, I cuss, drink, smoke and have sex. I ride a bike; hang out with greasers and bikers. I live like today's my last. All which can lead to trouble," she ranted.

"You on the other hand have every detail of your small little life planned out to the 'T'. You walk the straight and narrow and you walk the beaten path like your life depended on it. Do you even like your life? Do you have fun? I can't see how," she continued.

I was dumbstruck. This girl really thought she knew me. She thought she knew everything about my life. Oh how wrong she was.

"Let's do something then," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked skeptically.

"Next weekend take me to do something that you consider fun," I explained.

Bella's mouth fell open at my words. Was I really that surprising?

"Anything?" she clarified.

"Not anything to get me arrested," I said swiftly, not wanting her to get any ideas.

"Fine, we can always work up to that," she smirked.

What had I gotten myself into?

Monday proved to be a challenge. For some reason, Tanya had decided that she'd follow me to every class and she was more touchy feely than usual. Victoria and Lauren just kind of scoffed as she brushed a piece on non-existing lint off of the lapel of my jacket. I had found a grey pea coat at JCrew when I went into Seattle with my mom a few weeks back. Apparently, it collected lint because Tanya wouldn't stop touching my chest.

"Will you walk me to class?" Tanya cooed nasally as the bell for last period rang.

"Uh, sure, I'm going that way," I shrugged, not really sure why she needed me to walk her to a class she went to everyday.

"So, I hear the Swan girl is your partner for the Physics project," Tanya said as we walked the halls.

"Uh, yep," I answered lamely.

"How's that going?" she asked with a smug grin.

"Great, actually," I said a bit defensively.

I didn't like Isabella but the girl knew what she was doing. I didn't like the fact that Tanya assumed shit.

"Really? So you're not pulling all the weight then?" she asked.

"No, if you haven't noticed, Isabella is actually in second place for Valedictorian. She's actually got a brain in that head of hers," I finished, not wanting to sound too defensive.

"Hmm, so anyway, I was wondering what you were doing tonight," she said as she grabbed my forearm.

"Um, I, uh have plans," I answered nervously.

I didn't like Tanya that way and she was coming on pretty strong. I had to think of a way to let her down gently.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, ya know just the two of us. We're always with Victoria and Lauren," she pouted shamelessly.

"Wish I could but my schedule's pretty full right now," I lied somewhat.

My schedule was pretty full, not that I couldn't make some time if I wanted but I didn't. I left Tanya at her classroom door and headed toward AP Lit. I was surprised to see Bella in my class. As Ms. Downing stood up she alerted the class that Isabella would be joining us after a schedule change. Bella smirked at me as I sat down two seats over and I gave her a scowl. I didn't know what she was doing but she had to have dropped one of her electives to be in the class. Her schedule was filled with academics except for art and shop. Those were the only two she could let go of which meant that our race for Valedictorian would be even closer now that her class load was more challenging.

Ms. Downing set us to work and as I read over the first chapter of _A Prayer for Owen Meany_ I felt a piece of paper push under my elbow. I reached for it and unfolded it quietly, not wanting to alert Ms. Downing.

_Looks like we've got one more class together, eh partner?_

I sneered at her teasing. We already had two other classes together this semester and I didn't need a third.

_**I'd prefer not to pass notes during class. Anything you have to say can wait until afterwards. **_

I folded the paper and handed it back to Ben who passed it to Bella. She opened the note and snorted a laugh before writing something else down. Ben passed the note and I took it reluctantly.

_Alright, Prudeward, be a party pooper. _

I balled the note up and tossed it into my open bag. I hated her new nickname for me. I'd prefer her to call me Eddie over that any day.


	4. The Bad Girl Bella: Men Are Too Easy

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or its characters. **

**Beta'd by Linsadiar.**

**A/n: We are hosting a story contest. Greasers and Dolls. Check out www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~charredink for more information.**

_Chapter 4: The Bad Girl Bella: Men Are Too Easy_

Monday night when Charlie came home for dinner, he begged me to be nice to Edward.

"He's a nice boy, Bells."

_Yeah, nice my perky ass._

I just bet Charlie doesn't want me fucking ruffling his feathers since Edward's dad is the D.A.

_I plan on ruffling his fucking feathers. The boy is going to be so ruffled when I get done with him, his dad won't recognize him._

On Tuesday morning, I awoke not so fucking fresh, random dreams still floating around in my head. I had this nagging feeling that some of them were about Edward.

I decided that I needed to observe Edward, plan my attack and strategize. So I kept to myself, hung back and watched Edward from a distance. It wouldn't take long to catch on to what makes him tick. An 'in', that's all I need.

I noticed that Edward is quiet around others, smart, a bookworm, the exact type that should be the school's poster boy. It didn't take as long as I thought to find something. Since Alice and Jasper weren't against me loosing the bet, I was able to recruit them in the surveillance of Edward. It was lunch on Thursday at Jasper hands me a gem that is my 'in'.

"Swan, I got something for you," Jasper coos sitting down at our table.

"Yes, Hale. Proceed with your report." I gesture for him to proceed.

"Masen's a music lover."

"Oh."

"Yep, my pet found Eddie in the music room tinkling the ivories," Alice adds.

"A fucking music lover. I should have known when he said that when he played piano and guitar for the kids at the hospital," I mused mostly to myself.

"Kids at the hospital? Boy, he really is a boy scout," Jasper states.

"I guess I'm going to have to fucking change that," I confidently state wiggling my eyebrows.

I look over to the table that Edward and his lackeys are sitting at. He is very nice to watch. The muscles in his forearms while he is writing, the way his jaw clinches when he is concentrating. I can only imagine what he must be like during sex. I bet he's rough, pounding into me like there is no fucking tomorrow. But then he could be smooth and sweet, rocking me gently and peppering kisses up and down my neck until I scream his name… _What the fuck?_

I catch him glaring at me, so I smirk at him and turn back to Alice and Jasper. _The boy has no idea._

Friday arrives and the shop will close early, so we could all get out to LaPush for a bon fire.

The whole time I'm sitting wrapped in a blanket in front of that huge ass fire that Jacob and his buddies set, I thought about Edward. I wonder what types of music he likes. I bet since he plays, he probably has an appreciation for the unique and original.

Saturday, I slept half the day away, too tired from staying up so fucking late on Friday, well really Saturday morning. I wasn't hung-over like a normal Saturday, deciding not to drink since I was riding my bike and wanted to sleep in my own fucking bed. Once I did drag my ass out of bed, it was around lunch sometime, I grabbed a quick bite, showered, and took care of my homework.

Before I knew it, it was dinnertime. I was on my own for dinner since Charlie would not be coming home. It was his poker night with Aro and the boys. It's more like 36-hour poker. He would stumble home sometime late on Sunday, stinking like fucking beer and cigars. Like I should complain, since there have been quite a few times that I could give him a run for his money on who smelled worse after being out all night.

I took the opportunity of having a quiet house to spend some time researching this Physics project. I figured if I was going to spend half my time corrupting Edward, then I needed to be one step ahead on the project. Leaving lots of time to fuck around, _no pun intended._

Fortunately, the gang didn't bother me. Jacob and the boys were headed off to Port Angeles for bar hopping. It's the beginning of the semester and I wanted to get a jump on any schoolwork. Unfortunately, knowing what Jasper and Alice where up to, I knew I wouldn't hear from them either. _I damn well knew better than to interrupt them, too._

Sunday morning, I awoke refreshed, dreams eluded me during the night. I fixed some coffee and a light breakfast before taking to the task of cleaning the house. Fucking Charlie made enough money that he could hire a maid. But I have a few OCD tendencies, so I just don't like anyone else cleaning my shit. Especially Charlie or someone that he would hire and report back what they would fucking find in my room. That shit is no one's business but _mine_.

I love our house. Sometimes I feel like it's just mine since Charlie is hardly ever home. Man has a couch, several sets of clothes and his own personal bathroom at the shop, so there is never the _need _to come home.

Charlie did let me redecorate a few years back, flushing the house of any reminders of Renee. I thought if I filled the house with man-type items that he would want to be at home more. _I was wrong_.

No amount of black leather couches, kick ass stereos, and 53" plasma flat screens can keep Charlie in this house for longer that 12 hours. _Yet, another reason to leave Forks._

I was finishing up my Sunday ritual of cleaning up the house when Edward showed up. I was only wearing a pair of yoga pants and a thin white wife beater over my favorite purple lace bra. I should have taken the time to shower and change, but my lack of a watch worked to my advantage. I discovered another 'in' for Edward. He was just like any other teenage boy, _fucking horny_.

I took advantage of his ogling and teased him a little with my perky girls, and he responded well. I just have to remember to get Alice to go shopping, like that would be a problem ever, to get some, um, new outfits for our 'study sessions'. _Like I said, poor boy isn't going to know what hit him._

It wasn't too bad working with him. He seemed interested in what research I had done. We worked well together, better than most I have had to fucking deal with for school projects.

Then he had to go and ruin it by insulting and yelling at me. HE YELLED AT ME!

Now not only did he piss me the fuck off, but he had unknowingly put himself in the perfect situation to turn this around to my favor. It was almost too easy. I called him out, telling him what a prude he was, walking the straight and narrow, and how he wouldn't last two seconds in my world.

He took the bait, hook, line and sinker. _Europe, here I come._

After he left, I called Alice and filled her in on the details of the evening and told her to get ready to go shopping tomorrow after school.

Monday at school, I had a scheduled appointment before classes started with my guidance counselor. Mr. Green. The one and only person in this fucking shit-can that knew of my aspirations to leave Forks for L.A. Mr. Green went over my records, and all the schools that I had applied to, UCLA, USC, and CalState. I knew I should apply to more, but at this point, it was L.A. or riding my bike across country.

Mr. Green said that while we are waiting to hear back and schools are requesting transcripts that I might want to consider changing one of my electives to an academic. _Fuck!_ So, we looked at my schedule and what was available. Only one fit, AP Lit.

Mr. Green started to talk to me about class rankings and shit, but I waved him off and bolted out of his office before I could hear anymore. Like I really give a shit where I am ranked in the class. I just want to graduate with stellar grades so I can go wherever the fuck I want to.

I reluctantly dropped Shop and picked up AP Lit. I wasn't too terribly upset. I knew about everything you could learn about cars and bikes. The one advantage of being Charlie's daughter, I became a gear head before I was 16. Also, AP Lit wouldn't be so bad since I liked to read.

Mr. Green gave me a note to get into the class and sent me off on my merry fucking way. Arriving, I was one of the first students, so I had a moment to talk to the teacher. Ms. Downing. She gave me a class syllabus and welcomed me. _Hmm, that was unusual_. Most teachers cringe when they see me walk into their classrooms.

I was looking over the syllabus when I saw Edward enter the room. I smirked to myself realizing that he would be in this class too. I couldn't help myself. I wrote a quick note and passed it through Ben to Edward. He quickly responded, making me snort during class. So I did the only fucking thing I knew, insult him. _Prudeward._

After class, he bolted before I could tease him some more, and eluded me the rest of the day, including ignoring me during Physics.

After school, Alice and I went into Port Angeles, hitting a few of our favorite shops that actually carried some decent attire.

"What plans do you have for him?" Alice inquires while she is quickly sifting through several racks of clothes.

"I was thinking of taking him to see Howl At The Moon play at The Pack Shack on Wednesday. It's 18 and up night. Oh shit, do you think he is fucking 18 yet? I bet the boy wouldn't own a fake ID."

"Yep, he turned 18 back in June. But taking him out on a school night? Can the boy even leave the house after twilight?" Alice jokes.

"Yes, Alice. He is responsible, so I'm sure he can do what he wants," I pause. "Now, as far as his fucking curfew, I'll have to check."

We laughed and shopped. I ended up with some very nice outfits. Leather and jean mini-skirts, tight tops, and a few corsets tops including a corset leather mini dress. I'm just glad that I have a body that I can lavish with tight clothes.

On Tuesday, during Physics class, I slipped Edward another note, since he was still fucking ignoring me.

_Are you busy tomorrow night?_

_**Why?**_

_You said something fun._

_**What?**_

_Surprise, but don't worry, it's nothing illegal._

_**When?**_

_Pick me up at seven and wear jeans._

_**Okay.**_

Wednesday after school, Alice followed me home to help me get ready. I normally don't put too much fucking thought into what I wear, since most things look great on my body, but I wanted take advantage on the evening with Edward being out of his element.

Alice helped me heavy my makeup, smoky eyes, dark lipstick, even changing my black polish that I had been wearing for a few weeks, to a deep crimson. Alice let me keep my hair down, applying some fucking product that she brought with her that allowed my natural waves to have added bounce.

I decided to wear one of my new halter corset tops with a dark washed jean skirt, and cute zipper ankle boots that wouldn't make my feet hurt if we ended up standing all night.

Alice left about 30 minutes before I expected Edward to show, so I fixed myself a little sandwich and nervously wait for seven. I'm not sure why I'm nervous. Edward was just some guy, definitely not one that would be getting into my panties. This wasn't like a date or something. _Was it?_

Edward arrived, and I thought the poor guys eyes were going to fucking pop out of his head.

"What?" I ask as I exit the house and lock the door.

"Nothing, I just…I've never seen you dressed like this," Edward stumbles.

"Yeah, well, I do clean up nicely sometimes," I snicker.

We rode to Port Angeles, talked a little more about the project and the next steps to take. Edward surprised me by asking my about my plans for after high school.

"College in L.A." I reply.

"L.A. Why?"

"Why not? It's a Mecca melting pot with music, art, schools, and entertainment. The New York for the west coast, and I'm not fucking doing the east coast, too fucking cold," I explain.

We arrive at The Pack Shack, and find the boys are on the stage setting up. I motion for Edward to follow me.

"Hey guys!" I shout over the loud banging of their cases.

"Bells," the four guys shout at once. They drop what they are doing and coming over to greet me.

I give one arm hugs and introduce Edward.

"Edward, this is Howl At The Moon. Paul on lead guitar and vocals, Jared on bass, Embry on keyboards and Quil on drums," I motion to each guy as Edward extends his hand to shake.

"Guys, this is Edward," I conclude the introductions.

We talk to the guys a little more as they go back to setting up, and then I leave Edward talking to Embry as I head to bar to get us some waters.

Sam is behind the bar and raises an eyebrow at me. "Who's the man candy, Bells?"

"That is Edward. I just brought him along to show him a good time," I reply.

"How very fucking vanilla of you," Sam smirks.

"Shut it, Uley. Where's Emily?"

"In the back office. Did you need her?"

"No, but if I don't get to see her, can you tell her I was here?"

"Sure, kiddo."

The crowd starts to thicken and I make my way back the stage to retrieve Edward. I hand him a bottle of water and pull us back from the front of the stage.

As the band starts to tune and setup this first song, I lean over to Edward and whisper yell, "By the way, don't tell anyone that you are a Masen."

"Why?" he whisper yells back.

"Cause most of these guys hate your fucking dad," I explain.

"Great," he sighs.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The band starts up and our conversation is cut short. The band rocks, pounding out music, causing me to sway my hips and dance where I stand.

I watch Edward from the corner of my eye. I see him nodding his head and swaying to the music a little himself. If this were a date, I would have stood in front of him and shook my ass in his crotch.

Once the set is over, we head back to the bar to get some more water. The guys hit the next set rocking just as hard as the first. Half way through the second set, Edward taps me on the shoulder and motions for me to follow him. I follow him to the exit. As we clear the entrance and can hear each other again, I ask what the hell he thinks he is doing.

"It's late, we need to get going back to Forks," he explains.

"You want to go home? But they're almost done. Do you have a curfew or something?"

"Not really. But my parents trust me to be home at a reasonable hour."

"Fuck, you really are a boy scout," I mumble. "Fine, just let me get my jacket from Sam."

I head back to the bar and retrieve my jacket from Sam. I wave to the boys on stage and blow a few kisses.

The ride back to Forks was quiet. At some point, I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I know, Edward is nudging me, the car is parked and sitting in front of my house. I grumble and try to wake up.

Once my eyes are open, I notice Edward is starring straight ahead, hands gripped on the steering wheel, white knuckles and all. _What the fuck is his problem?_

"Well, thanks for driving. I hope you had fun," I pause. "Glad to see that you survived."

"Me, too," Edward whispers thinking I didn't hear him.

I lean over to kiss him on the cheek good night at the same time he turns his head to speak to me. Our lips meet briefly before I pull away embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just…giving you a kiss on the cheek…I didn't mean to…" I stumble since my lips and brain no longer fucking work.

Edward doesn't say anything, just starring at me with his eyes unblinking.

I get out of the car and head into the house. I'm not sure what just happened. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do that. I hope that he thought that I was trying to do anything. _God, tomorrow might be a little fucking awkward_.


	5. The Good Boy Edward: Minions to the Army

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mounth Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**_

_**Beta'd by Linsadair**_

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Five: The Good Boy Edward: Minions to the Army of Darkness_

Bella didn't give me an explanation as to where we were going. She just told me to wear jeans. I rummaged through my closet like a stupid female trying to find the best outfit to wear. This wasn't a date, this was just a chance to prove to Bella that I could handle anything she threw my way. I settled on a black t-shirt with Johnny Cash flipping the bird to the camera. I chuckled at the picture, hoping that it would help me fit in a little more, not that I really cared about anyone's opinion of me.

_Liar_, I told myself.

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and slipped on a pair of old Adidas I had in the back of my closet before stepping in front of the mirror to try and manage my unruly hair. I had always had a hard time with my hair. It was like the wild locks had a mind of their own. I had experimented with products once, gelling that shit down to my head before I grimaced at the monstrosity before hopping in the shower to wash it all out. I grabbed a small tub of styling wax and rubbed some between my palms before ghosting my hands over my hair to give it a little…something.

I grabbed my black jacket and slipped my phone and keys into the pocket before climbing down the stairs to find my mother at the kitchen table. I made sure to zip up my coat so my mom couldn't see the picture on my shirt before I kissed her cheek.

"I'll be home by eleven," I promised as I shut the door carefully behind me.

The drive to the Swans' was filled with jitters and loud music. I tried to drown out my worries with the grunge god of the nineties before I parked my Volvo on the street. The driveway was empty except for Bella's bike and I was glad that I wouldn't run in to Charlie. With a knock on the door I stood on the porch and waited for Bella to answer. When she did I had to consciously keep from passing out. The top Bella wore was ridiculously indecent, the corset halter pressing her boobs together in such a way that my mouth could reach both mounds at the same time. The skirt she wore was denim and I groaned as it laughed at me, teasing me of what was hidden underneath the fabric. When I looked up at her face Bella was smirking, her smoky eyes gleaming with knowing mischief.

Other than learning that Bella also wanted to attend school in L.A., I spent the entire drive trying not to look at her bare thighs.

We ended up at a bar called The Pack Shack where Bella informed me that band she knew was playing. Howl At The Moon was a local band, members of the Quileute tribe playing gritting dirty rock that people definitely fucked to. After introducing me to the members of the band, Bella informed me that almost everyone in the place hated me dad, yippee for me, right?

When the music started I did my best to feel the music and forget about the piece of devil bitch hotness that had dragged me there. The beat of the drums thumped in my ear as I swayed to the music. The guitar rifts had my own fingers itching and the smell of sweat and cigarette smoke had my brain reeling. I looked over at Bella then as she closed her eyes, the music flowing over her soft body as she swayed her hips sensuously.

I knew I had to get out of there so after a quick stop to get some water I pulled Bella aside and told her we needed to get out of there. I made up an excuse about how I had to be home at a reasonable time, which was true, but I was sure if I came home later my parents wouldn't mind. They trusted me. Bella agreed and got her jacket before we were back in the car and making the way home.

The silence in the car is kind of awkward but then she fell asleep which I was glad for. I listened to her light breathing before she turned her head towards me and whispered my name softly. I almost swerved off the road at the sound of my name, breathily falling from her lips. Why the fuck would she dream about me? To make matters worse she was kind of moaning and groaning and I thanked God in heaven that I pulled up to her house, the car jerking her awake as I put on the brake.

My grip on the steering wheel was tight, my knuckles white as I refrained from attacking her. Who the hell expects me to have control when Satan's Mistress starts moaning like a bitch in heat next to me? After an awkward goodbye Bella leaned over and just as I opened my mouth to say something our mouths connected and we kissed briefly. I had never kissed anyone before and the feel of her soft lips was enough to ignite an inferno inside of me. For that brief moment I enjoyed her moist lips on mine and it was heavenly. Bella pulled away quickly mumbling about how she meant to kiss my cheek.

I couldn't speak. My eyes trained on her lips before she slowly turned and got out of the car. After she closed the door I looked forward and stared off into the darkness. Bella had kissed me, and as brief as it was, I liked it.

Bella and I had agreed to meet Saturday afternoon instead of Sunday. She mentioned that she had to help Alice with something at our scheduled meeting time. So, I ate breakfast and took a shower before putting on a pair of jeans and a black and blue plaid shirt that I folded up to my elbows. The road was slick with ice as I took the roads slowly not wanting to get in a wreck. I parked in the driveway and made my way up to the porch. Bella called through the open window that the door was open. When I walked inside I detected the aroma of something baking.

"What's that smell?" I asked as I dropped my bag on the kitchen table.

"I, uh, had to bake something for the Baked Goods for Bikers fundraiser tomorrow night. Charlie likes to contribute to the bidding and I'm forced to make something," she shrugged as she bent over, hands covered in cherry patterned mittens, to open the oven.

Seeing Bella bent over pulling something heavenly out of the oven had me once again aching in my jeans. Her tight black skinny jeans framed her delicious ass as she bent at the waist. I could see the grey pan beyond the curtain of her hair and I groaned out loud as I saw what she set on the counter. It was a large cookie sheet of chocolate chip cookies.

"Want some?" she asked with a coy smile as she turned to face me.

Bella had scooped one cookie on a shiny metal spatula that she held up in front of her chest. Beyond the baked good I could see the sweetheart neckline of her strapless top. The deep emerald green satin set nicely against her skin. Once again her cleavage was spilling out all over the place and I was thankful that my salivating could be attributed to the cookie smell in the air.

"Sure," I mumbled.

Bella turned around and grabbed a napkin where she placed the warm cookie. She walked over slowly, sauntering her shapely hips before handing me the napkin. I moaned out loud as I brought the cookie to my nose and inhaled the heavenly scent. I devoured the cookie then, scorching my tongue in the process.

"Wow, oh my God," I moaned.

Bella giggled as she licked her thumb that had some chocolate on it. She didn't do it seductively, just popped it in her mouth as she smiled.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" she asked.

"No, not like, _love_. This is so good. I mean, better than my mom's," I confessed as I talked with my mouth full.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, don't tell her that, though," I said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I'm keeping all these secrets for you. I'm going to start charging you for this," she teased with a smirk.

"How about we make it even? You tell me two secrets and then we'll be tied?" I teased back.

Bella's face scrunched up and her eyes flashed with some unknown emotion before she met my eyes.

"I don't have any secrets," she said calmly.

"Oh, come on, there has to be something?" I pushed.

"I don't have any fucking secrets, okay?!" she said angrily.

Of course she did. She wouldn't be freaking the fuck out on me if she didn't.

"Alright, Bella, I was just kidding around. Why don't we get started on our work?" I asked, desperate to get the happy Bella back.

We were just finishing up when a loud knock came at the door. I jumped, startled by the noise that rattled trough the quiet house.

"Who the fuck is here?" Bella mumbled.

She got up from her place on the floor and stumbled to the front door. She swung it open to reveal my worst nightmare. Bella's Army of Darkness stood gathered in the doorway holding bags of bottles of booze. I grimaced at the sight of her cronies as they filed in. Jasper had a cigarette tucked behind his ear and one in his mouth. Bella snarled at him and pulled it from his lips before tossing out into the bushes.

"No smoking in the house, dickhead!" Bella grunted as she hugged Alice, glaring at the blonde boy over the tiny woman's shoulder.

"Sorry, ma'am," Jasper drawled as he tipped an imaginary hat at her, smirk placed firmly on his lips.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Rosalie said sarcastically as she eyed me still sitting on the floor.

"Um, Bella and I were just doing our assignment. I was just leaving," I croaked out as I gathered my things.

"Nonsense, my friend. The party's arrived and you've been invited!" Emmett bellowed as he stepped into the living room, wrapping his arms around Rosalie's skinny frame.

"Yeah, we've got Patron!" Alice squealed as she held up a large bottle of liquor.

"I don't really want to intrude," I started when Bella threw her hand over my mouth.

The scent of her skin made my nose tingle and my cock harden.

"Intrude?" she snorted, "We're going to party, unless you're scared. Have you ever even tasted alcohol before?"

I glared at her and removed her hand from my mouth.

"I had champagne once at my parents' Christmas party and my Uncle Eleazar let me have a beer one Fourth of July," I protested like an angry five-year-old.

"See guys! Prudeward here isn't as bad as we thought!" Emmett chuckled loudly as he clapped me on the back.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into but there wasn't any way I could back out now that they were all picking on me. I was tired of being known as a goody-goody and Prudeward to these assholes and I was going to put a stop to it. I grabbed the bottle from Alice and spun open the top before placing my lips over the opening and taking a large swig. That, my friend, was a bad idea. I felt the burn of the alcohol trickle down my throat and into my stomach and I had to stop breathing for a moment so I wouldn't hurl.

"Go, Eddie!" Bella screeched before pulling the bottle from my hands and taking a swig of her own.

I watched her throat muscles move as the liquid passed down her throat and I momentarily imagined her throat moving like that when she swallowed my cum.

"Oh, cookies!" Alice chirped as she ran into the kitchen.

"Back off, bitch! Those are for the fundraiser!" Bella yelled as she chased after her tiny friend.

"Well, I knew we should've brought the pudding filled kiddy pool. Those two are going to fight it out. Maybe we can push 'em outside and hose 'em down. Nothing like seeing two wet chicks duke it out," Jasper chuckled as he plopped down on the sofa.

I slid further down on the couch to make room for Alice but instead of letting me sit at the end she pulled me close to her and made me sit knee to knee with her tiny self as she cuddled next to Jasper.

"No reason to be shy, you're about to get drunk!" she giggled as she handed me a newly opened bottle of booze.

Music started thumping through the speakers that sat near the TV and behind us from the ones that hung from the ceiling. My head was throbbing from the heavy beats and the alcohol as I watched Rose throw some pillows on the floor and move the coffee table out of the way.

"I've got an idea. Let's play 'I've Never'," she suggested.

I'd never heard of that game. I was sure that any game these misfits would play that involved liquor had to be bad but the way Alice held onto my arm told me that I wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Plop that cute little ass right down there and we'll get started," Alice said as she pointed to a black fluffy pillow.

I looked over at Bella and she raised one eyebrow at me, daring me to protest. I gave her my bravest smile and slid off the couch and onto my designated pillow ready to take anything these bitches had to throw at me.

"So, here's how you play. We each get a shot and someone says something like "I've never eaten a squirrel", if you have you have to take a drink," Rose explained as Bella filled shot glasses along the edge of the coffee table.

"I want to go first!" Emmett barked as she pulled Rosalie onto his awaiting lap.

"I've never……gotten an 'A' in Algebra!" he bellowed as Bella threw back her shot.

I grabbed my glass and raised it to my lips before tossing it back. I was pretty sure that these people were out to get me if this was only the first question. I was sure that by the end of our time together I might not even remember my own name.

Bring it on minions of the Army of Darkness.


	6. The Bad Girl Bella: The First Fall Is Th

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Six: The Bad Girl Bella: The First Fall Is The Hardest_

"Bells!" Charlie roars over the P.A. system.

"Shit!" I grumble rolling out from under the car that I was working on with Jake. "What the hell does he need now?"

I wipe some grease off my hands onto the rag that I had tucked in my pocket as I head to Charlie's office.

"Charlie," I address him as I enter.

"I need you to go to the store."

"Why?"

"You need to make four dozen of your famous chocolate chip cookies for the Biker's fundraiser on Sunday," Charlie explains.

"You know that I need the secret ingredient?"

He opens his draw to his right and pulls out a brown paper bag. He stands up and comes around to hand it over to me.

"Remember, you drink equals no ride," Charlie warns handing the bag over.

I peek inside to make sure it's the right bottle, "Yes, daddy," I reply sweetly. I lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and skip back into the shop.

I strip out of my coveralls and head to the bathroom to clean up a little before heading over to the grocery store. Looking in the mirror, I'm ashamed. _What a fucking wreck._

After my accidental kiss with Edward, I felt awkward but decided to fucking play it off and ignore it like the big fucking pink elephant in the room that it was. And that meant losing sleep, which in turn, makes me look like shit.

I decide to take the next step in corrupting Eddie by springing an impromptu drinking party on him. I told him, _not asked but told_, that we had to change out study session from Sunday to Saturday. I gave him some lame bullshit about Alice needing me for something on Sunday.

Charlie asking me to bake is just icing on the cake, _so to speak_. My _famous chocolate chip cookie_s just happen to contain a bit of coffee liqueur in them, making them tasty and warm to eat. Since I discovered the recipe last year, Charlie has no reservations in supplying me with the liqueur for making, and not looking for the bottle after I'm done.

But, I've gotten fucking picky since the first batch, requiring him to purchase the _Starbucks_ coffee liqueur instead of the random shit on the shelf.

So, instead of spending my Friday night going with the gang to Port Angeles to The Pack Shack, I'm in the grocery store buying all this shit to make cookies, then heading home to get all my homework done. I have a feeling that Sunday will be one hell of a hangover.

I made sure to pickup snacks and all the makings of a good greasy breakfast casserole for Sunday. I finish up shopping, head home, eat dinner by myself (_again!_), then spend the next several hours taking care of any homework for the following week, including putting a dent into the research project and starting my next AP Lit paper.

The next day, I start baking right after lunch, leaving the smell of the cookies lingering in the house, timing the last batch to be complete exactly when Edward comes over. I hear him at the front door and yell out that it's open and to come on in.

"What's that smell?" Edward asks coming into the kitchen.

"I, uh, had to bake something for the Baked Goods for Bikers fundraiser tomorrow night. Charlie likes to contribute to the bidding and I'm forced to make something," I explain.

"Want some?" I ask sweetly. _Stupid fucker._

"Sure," he responds quietly.

I grab a napkin and pull one off the sheet for him. He devours the cookie, telling me that it is better than his moms. _Oh, if you only knew, sweetie._

Then, only in Edward style, he has to ruin the moment by trying to bargain for two secrets. I know I have fucking secrets. _That's why they are called secrets, dick!_

He finally gets it that I'm not fucking talking to him about anything, and changes the subject to our project. We sit down on the floor in the living room and pickup from where we left off.

I giggle inwardly every time I see Edward checking me out.

I'm wearing an emerald green satin strapless top with a sweetheart neckline, close to the color of his eyes, with black skinny jeans, and barefoot, _of course_. His glaze tends to land on my chest, where I'm defying the laws of gravity with my perky girls. Sitting on the floor working together doesn't help him at all, especially when I lean in to Edward to read something.

We manage to make it through another study session without killing each other, but with Edward shifting and adjusting himself too many fucking times. We are finishing up, when the front door decides to fucking bang itself to death. _Fucking maroons._

I grumble and head to the door, opening to find the gang grinning like the fucking fools that they are. While letting them in, I have to fucking yell at Jasper to put his cigarette out. Even though I smoke, that shit doesn't fly in the house. Outside only.

They all pile in to find Edward on the floor, with Rose smirking like I've gotten her a birthday present. _Would you like me to fucking gift-wrap that for you, Rose? _I made sure to keep it quiet with the gang what I was up to, but I'm sure they figured it out since everyone knew about the bet.

Funny thing, they all want to corrupt Edward, no matter if it was a bet or not. _What great friends._

Edward starts to quickly pack his stuff up to make an exit, so I stomp that shit right out of him with a challenge. Raising an eyebrow to him, Edward grabs the bottle of Patron away from Alice, cracks it open and takes a huge swig. _Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning_.

I cheer him on, excited to see him loosening up from his normal _Prudeward_ status quo. Steering the gang away from the cookies and the kitchen, we get comfortable on the floor.

"I've got an idea. Let's play 'I've Never'," Rose suggests, throwing a smirk in my direction.

Edward hesitantly takes a seat on a pillow, after I throw him another challenging look. Rose explains the game, as I fill the shot glasses, praising myself internally for the massive amounts of bottled water that I bought at the grocery store yesterday.

The shots are continuous, mostly academic related, which makes me subject to them as well. Even though I'm small and petite, I'm no lightweight. You can't be around these guys. We get about twenty questions in when I call for a break. Edward looks wobbly, not like puking wobbly but about to pass out wobbly. _Oh shit, food. I bet he hasn't eaten since lunch. Fuck._

I head to the kitchen to grab the snacks. I'm bent over looking for a bowl when I hear someone come up behind me. I stand up to turn around and find a very fucking happy Edward standing behind me.

"Eddie, are you okay?"

"Sure, Isabella, Bella, Bells, Hells Bells…" he mumbles while grinning.

"Why don't I get you something to eat to help soak up some of the Patron," I suggest, trying to move around him.

He moves closer, locking me against the counter, moving his hands to his stomach to rub and scratch. I catch a glimmer of his stomach. _Oh, what have you been hiding Mr. Kiss Ass._

"You would fix something for me?"

"Of course, I'm not that big of a bitch," I sneer back.

"God, you're hot when you're mad," he whispers a little too loud.

I pretend that I didn't hear him. I know the effects of drinking, and that the first time is always an adjustment. One minute you're lucid and in control of your brain, then the next, you're feeling warm and everyone is your best fucking friend.

I push Edward back with my index finger and move around him. I open the refrigerator to grab him some leftovers to heat up, when I feel a hand on my ass.

I turn around to see Edward staring at his hand on my ass, smirking.

"Eddie, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Hmm," Edward replies.

I push his hand back with my ass and stand up with a container of lasagna leftovers. With my free hand, I guide him to the kitchen table and pull a chair out for him to sit down.

I heat some leftovers for both of us, plate and put his in front of him. I sit down across from him with a plate of my own, and watch as he devours the food. I just hope he doesn't puke that up later.

He finishes and thanks me while I clear the table and clean up. I grab the snacks and head back into the living room. This is where we find Alice and Jasper, along with Emmett and Rose, dancing and trying to fucking swallow each other's faces.

I nudge Edward to follow me as I head out the front door and sit down for a cigarette. He stares at me while I smoke, but is quiet. _What the fuck is he thinking about?_

I finish my cigarette and nudge Edward to come back inside. At least this time when we enter the living room, the make out sessions have ended and they are back on the floor, eating some snacks and sitting around the coffee table with shots and a deck of cards.

For the next couple of hours, we educate Edward on the finer drinking games like asshole, most of which he looses and takes more shots than I thought he could handle.

I had just shuffled the deck and was getting ready to deal when I head a thud beside me. I look over and find Edward passed out cold on the floor.

"Fuck! Eddie, are you okay?" I lightly smack his face to try and wake him.

"Oh, darling, he's out cold!" Jasper yells.

"Time to call his parents Jasper," I point out the obvious.

"Why me?"

"Cause, I don't think his dad would really want me fucking calling him to tell him that his son is passed out on my living room floor and won't make it home tonight," I spit back.

"Fine, give me the boy's phone," Jasper grumbles.

I lean over and reach into Edward's front pocket to retrieve his phone, where I find the phone, which at first I thought was huge. As it turns out it wasn't his phone, it was his cock. _Raging Hard Huge Cock! Fuck me!_

I hand the phone over to Jasper and recruit Emmett to help me get Edward on the couch. Once settled, he rolls over and snuggles against a pillow. As I turn away, I thought I heard him fucking mumbling my name.

We continue playing drinking games for a while, Alice passing out next, then Rose, leaving Jasper, Emmett and myself. At this point the games are pointless cause I know at the rate that I am going, I'm next.

"Charlie is gone for the night if you want his bed, Jasper," I suggest. "Clean sheet, so no worries."

"What the fuck about me and Rose?" Emmett slurs.

"Blow up… mattress…hall closet…hang on," I slowly state.

I wobble standing, wobble more to the hall closet, and grab the inflatable mattress, some blankets and some towels. I head back and find Jasper picking up Alice and starting to the stairs.

I help Emmett, through giggles, to get the mattress blown up, and the coffee table moved. I place a blanket on Edward and bid them all good night.

I crash on my bed, in my same clothes, waking a few hours later to cottonmouth. I stumble out of my bed and head downstairs to get some water, grabbing extra bottles to scatter around to everyone else in the house.

As I place the bottle next to Edward, I take notice of him on his back, sweetly sleeping, with a grin on his face. His shirt rises up as he moves and stretches, giving me a peak of his perfectly fucking sculpted abs. His cock is still hard and his hand resting close to it. He moves again, his hand inches closer, rubbing his hard on just a little, as he groans with my name escaping his lips. _Oh, my, fuck!_

That's my cue to leave. I take the rest of the bottles and head upstairs, only stopping to place the bottles in front of the door to Charlie's room, knowing damn well that I don't want to see what's behind that door.

I crash for a few more hours before hunger takes over my need for sleep. I stumble out of bed, splash some water on my face, pull my hair up into a loose pony tail, then change into some loose, low fitting work jeans, a black tank and my zip up hoodie.

I head downstairs and start the coffee. After my first cup, with some added help from Starbucks, I start to make a greasy breakfast casserole. I grab some toast as I hear the rest of the house stirring. I leave the timer on to indicate when to take the casserole out and make my way outside to the garage. I've seen everyone the morning after a drinking night, and I know that greasy food, coffee and quiet is the best medicine for a hangover.

Entering the garage, I walk over and turn on my favorite Nina Simone CD and start my work on Lola.

Today, I am adding an old tobacco can for the ignition box. It holds the wires so they're not exposed to the weather, easy enough for me to add.

I work steady, singing lowly along with the CD, enjoying the quiet. In Charlie's shop, it's never quiet. I finish with Lola, wipe my hands on my rag, and walk over to the worktable to put the tools away.

I hear someone clearing his throat.

"What happened?" Edward asks in a gruff voice standing at the door of the garage.

"You drank shots of Patron, got drunk and passed out," I explain. "I thought you were smart, Eddie."

"I am, and now that I know about shots and drinking games, I don't plan on repeating," he grumbles.

I turn around to see Edward with his hair in the perfect disarray, a slight scruff on his face and his clothes are all wrinkled.

"Don't worry, Eddie. The first time is always the hardest. Next time, you'll know more about your limits," I suggest.

"Next time. I don't think so," he pauses. "Plus, I don't even know how I'm going to explain to my parents where I've been all night."

"I wouldn't fucking worry about that. Jasper called them after you passed out," I explain.

Edward shakes his head in disgust. I take the opportunity to ask a question that has been on my mind.

"Hey, Eddie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The other night in your car, was that your first kiss?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Um, well, you seemed a little shocked and that's the only reason that I came up with on your reaction."

"Yes."

"Yes, what? That was your first kiss?" I inquire to clarify.

"Yes, that was my first kiss," he coolly states.

"Well, then, I'm sorry," I pause. "It wasn't a very good first kiss for you."

He blushes.

"Would you like me to make it up to you? I can give you a real first kiss," I offer.

His blush deepens and he nods his head. He stays where he is, shuffling his feet back and forth.

I jump up to sit on the worktable. "Come here. I didn't mean to scare you."

He walks over to me, stopping in front of where I am sitting.

"Take you hands and put them on my hips," I instruct him, taking his hands and placing them on my hips. His hand is right over my ink under my jeans.

"Like this?" He asks.

"Yes, now, I'm going to put my hands on your neck," I state as I move.

"Now, close your eyes," I continue.

He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you. Just do it," I respond to his unspoken comment.

He sighs, closes his eyes. I pull him at his neck as I lean in and feel his warm breath on my face. I close my eyes and make contact with his lips.

The moment our lips touch, there are sparks and tingles. His soft lips move gently against mine. I push my tongue out and lick his lips. He opens his mouth letting his own tongue to come out to touch mine. He groans and pulls closer to me, causing me to push my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers into his soft locks. My legs spread automatically and he steps closing the gap between us. His grip tightens on my hips and he starts to grind his hard on into my crotch.

The kiss continues to deepen, his tongue massaging mine. His taste is minty, like he walks around with breath mints or swallowed some toothpaste in the bathroom.

Just when his hands start creepy around to my ass, I pull back from our intense kiss and push him back as I jump down off the worktable.

"Okay, I think you're good," I state walking towards the door of the garage.

"What?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. I think it's time you go home, Eddie."

"Are you blushing, Isabella?" _You lie Bella!_

"I don't fucking think so," I pause turning back around to face him. "That's not my first kiss."

I head back into the house and head upstairs for a quick shower. I did blush, and I don't know why. I've kissed guys before. Hell, I've even kissed Alice. Nothing should make me blush about a kiss.

But, with Edward, the kiss did. _I'm so fucked!_

When I finish with my shower and dress, Edward is gone, along with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Alice is sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through the T.V. channels.

"Everybody leave?" I ask.

"Yep. You ready to take the cookies over?"

"Hmm, sure."

I gather the cookies, and my jacket. I head out to Alice's yellow Porsche and hop in the passenger seat. The ride over to drop off the cookies is quiet, Alice leaving me to my thoughts, thoughts of that kiss with Edward Fucking Masen. _Shit!_


	7. The Good Boy Edward: Redo and Make It Up

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair cos she's like the peanut butter to my jelly. **

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Seven: The Good Boy Edward: Redo and Make It Up to Me_

_That kiss!_

_Wow, what a first kiss!_

_But on the other hand Bella is still a hateful bitch!_

I couldn't believe that after all the tongue and grinding she just pulled back, her cheeks tinged pink, and told me to go home. I knew it was like the fucking Twilight Zone and all but she couldn't deny how fuck hot that was.

As I drove home, my head pounding like a motherfucker I replayed the night's events in my head. I vaguely remember eating some sort of Italian food and drinking a lot of alcohol before I woke up on Bella's couch. Right then and there I promised myself to never drink Tequila again for as long as I lived. Once home I said hello to my mother and hopped in the shower. I was still pissed off at Bella, so even the fantasy version of her hot ass got ignored as I scrubbed down.

The rest of the weekend I nursed a bad headache and fitful sleep before it was time for school once again. Monday morning I grabbed a grey and black striped sweater and a pair of black chinos and got dressed. With a kiss to my mom's cheek and a napkin wrapped Poptart, I was on my way. To calm my jittery nerves I blared some As I Lay Dying. The double bass pumped loudly and the vocals roared in my ears as I took the short drive to Forks High.

Of course Bella and her cronies were sitting near their vehicles. Bella had on a tight black top with leopard print cap sleeves. The neckline traced over the tops of her breasts in the shape of a heart and clung to her body down to the top of her black jeans. I felt my dick twitch at the sight of the black pants, all snug and tight, just lovingly caressing those beautiful thighs. On her tiny feet were a pair of deathtrap heels, black, shiny, and deadly.

I walked toward the front entrance having to pass by her bike. When I looked over at her she made sure to turn her head away from me, telling me what game we were playing. She was going to ignore me, ignore what happened. Well, I'd give her the day to get over herself and see how she really felt.

The day dragged on slowly. It seemed that the Army of Darkness had found a new respect for me as Alice and Jasper made sure to have lengthy conversations in the hall at my locker about how fucking drunk I was. After lunch I found Tanya, Victoria, and Lauren waiting for me.

"So, I hear you've been hanging out with that bitch Swan and her minions," Tanya spat venomously.

"Well, we had a study session and they all came over. It's not like I could be rude and just leave after they invited me to stay," I shrugged as I tried to get past.

Victoria placed her talon fingered hand on my chest to stop me from getting by.

"You know they're all a bunch rejects, dead beat shits with no future. You'd be committing social suicide to hang out with them," she tried to reason to my more egotistical side.

"I don't see how one time is even a big deal. It would've been rude of me to leave," I stressed as I stepped to the side and out of Vicki's reach.

"What do you think daddy would say if he knew you were hanging out with the town criminals?" Lauren taunted from behind me.

I swiftly turned to glare at her. I walked up close to her, close enough so that the other two wouldn't hear me.

"And who's going to tell him? You? Have you forgotten that I've got a plethora of pictures that I could show Pastor Mallory? I'm sure, not only would you get a lecture on the sin of same sex relations, but also premarital sex of any kind, which is considered a grave sin in the church," I said through clenched teeth.

Lauren had somehow gotten it into her head that if she sent me homemade porn I'd finally decide to go out with her. I kept those files on my computer and hid the pictures under the floorboard in my room. I had no desire to pleasure myself to dirty pictures of the fake blonde in front of me but I knew that sooner or later that shit would come in handy. Her body froze up tight and I knew she understood what it meant for her if she blabbed her mouth. I sneered once more before stalking off to Physics where the enigma Bella Swan awaited.

After Banner started the class I slipped Bella a folded piece of paper hoping that she'd communicate through writing after a failed attempt at conversation before class. She opened the note quietly and read over it before writing something down. After she was through she passed it back over and I quickly unfolded it and read her words.

_**Why are you avoiding me? **_

_I'm not. I've had shit to do. It's not like we're friends and hang out. _

I knew that we weren't friends but what happened at her house was significant to me. I'm sure she'd kissed plenty of guys before but she was my first and I couldn't help but be hurt at how much she belittled my situation.

_**I know we're not friends but I want to talk about what happened.**_

She quickly wrote back.

_Well, I don't. _

I sighed in frustration and balled the note up just as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and decided that I'd skip AP Calculus in favor of not having to sit in the same room with Ms. Bitch. I tore out of the parking lot and went to the only place I knew would clear my mind. I headed toward Seattle hoping that the music hall would have a slot open for me. I texted my mom and told her I'd be a little late coming home before I turned my phone down and turned the radio up. The drive went by quickly with my distracted mind and I thanked God that the recording booth was available for me to use. I spent the next three hours composing a furious piece that flowed from my heart and straight out of my fingertips. It wasn't sweet, no lullaby to cause good dreams; it was a torrent of emotions. It was a storm of confusion and longing as I tore through page after page, writing the notes furiously as I went back to the ivory keys. Before long I was out of breath and my wrists and fingers ached from pounding down on the keys and I had completed the best composition of all.

I drove home and parked my car but I was still too keyed up to go inside. I walked in a daze as I contemplated all that had happened in the past few days. I must've really been out of it because I found myself standing outside of Bella's bedroom window throwing pebbles up at it to wake her ass up. I had a handful of tiny rocks and heard each one _plink _against the window before throwing up another one. By the tenth one the light in her bedroom flipped on. I waited, twisting my hands in nervousness, as Bella came up to the window wrenching it open roughly.

"What the ever living fuck are you doing throwing rocks at my god damn window?!" Bella whispered angrily down at me.

She looked like some angry angel as she glared at me, the light from behind her making a soft halo around her hair.

"I came to check up on you and see if you were okay!" I whispered back as I stood on my tip toes as if that would help her hear me.

"What?" she asked back.

"I'm coming up!" I told her before walking over to the large tree that had a long branch that made it almost to her window.

Bella folded her arms over her chest, smirk firmly in place, as I awkwardly scaled the tree and then the limb that reached toward her. She was no help at all as I wavered between the limb and the ledge of her window. When I finally fell onto the shag carpet of her room she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Charlie isn't even here," she choked out as she held her belly and laughed at me.

I scowled at her from my place on the floor before she reached out a tiny hand and helped me up. I dusted off my clothes and smirked as tiny pieces of bark and leaves fell on her floor. From seeing the downstairs part of her house I knew that Bella had to be a little OCD and I knew that shit would annoy her.

"I can get you the vacuum cleaner if you want to make a mess on my fucking floor, though I doubt that's why your ass is here," she grumbled as she toed a larger piece of bark on the carpet.

"I wanted to check and see if you were alright," I said softly, hoping she'd respond positively.

"And why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked angrily.

"Well, you did ignore me all day and I want to talk about what happened in the garage," I explained.

"I wasn't ignoring you," she argued.

"Bella, don't lie. I mean if it bothers you that we did that then we can just chalk it up to curiosity and you being a nice girl and helping a loser out," I shrugged.

"Eddie, you're not a loser, okay?" Bella sighed heavily.

I looked up at her and once again her pretty cheeks were stained a soft pink. Bella liked kissing me. I took the time to run my eyes over her outfit and that turned out to be a really bad idea. She wore a thin-strapped black tank top with some tattoo parlor's name on it. For bottoms she had on a tiny pair of blood red boy shorts, legs bare up to her ass cheeks. The groan that left my mouth was meant to be silent as Bella's lips turned into a smirk.

"So, Eddie!" Bella chirped as she turned around, ass shaking, as she plopped down on her bed.

"Where'd you go after school?" she asked sweetly.

"I, uh, went for a drive," I mumbled.

"Maybe I should go," I sighed as I willed the hardness in my pants to recede as she pulled her legs underneath her.

"Look, Eddie, I'm sorry about Sunday. I mean, I know you've never kissed anyone and I was kind of insensitive but it freaked me out," Bella started to explain.

"Why were you freaked out?" I asked her.

"Because…well…I mean…it was…I just…" she stuttered, clearly embarrassed about what she was thinking.

"Did you not like it? Was I not good?" I asked in full freak out mode.

"No, no! It was…well…you're…uh...great?" She worded it like a question.

"I was great?" I asked with a goofy smile.

"Don't get all cocky, Masen!" Bella growled as she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her boobs up and out of her shirt.

"Oh, I'm always cocky," I mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Bella yelped.

"Listen, Bella, I know we've like hated each other forever but…I don't think I hate you anymore," I confessed.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to laugh at me but it never came. When I opened one of my eyes I found Bella kneeling on her bed, eye level and pretty damn close to me. Her lips were so plump and I licked mine remembering the taste of her. She had tasted like coffee, mint, and cigarettes.

"I'd like you to kiss me again," she breathed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, not sure on where this was going to lead us. Deciding to let fate decide, I leaned in and met her soft mouth. Her lips began to move slowly over my own and I wanted more. This time it was my tongue that traced between her lips until she opened her mouth for me. I groaned as she slid her tongue against mine, massaging it roughly. My arms slipped around her waist and I pulled her into me knowing full well she could feel how hard I was for her. Bella moaned loudly as she pressed into me harder, her soft but firm belly giving me some much needed friction. With courage I didn't know I had I leaned forward, forcing Bella to slip onto her back and settled between her legs. I kept my weight off of her with my forearms, my fingertips grazing the soft waves of her hair.

"Ugh, Edward," Bella panted through our open mouths as my dick pressed into her hip.

She sucked my tongue into her mouth and it was my turn to moan. Suddenly, I was on my back and Bella was straddling my thighs, her hot cunt pressed right onto my cloth covered hard on.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella moaned breathily as she looked down at me.

Her eyes were dark and hooded as her lashes fluttered. Those cherry red lips were swollen and moist from my kisses while her hair fell around her messily. She looked so beautiful in that moment, so fucking hot, that I felt as if I'd lose it right then and there. I slowly lifted my hand as she bent down to kiss me. I ran it up her side and to the outside curve of her left breast letting my thumb graze over her nipple. I groaned loudly as I felt the ring that was pierced through her flesh. Bella had a fucking nipple ring. I let my thumb pass over it again while my other hand made its way to her right breast. I felt an achingly painful twitch down below as I found a second ring and Bella moaned as I tugged them through her shirt. The way the metal felt through the soft cotton of her shirt was so erotic I knew I had to feel that with my mouth.

"Bella, lay down," I said thickly, my voice showcasing how needy I was.

Bella listened and got onto her back so that I could kneel over her. I looked down at her chest, heaving with her breaths and noticed her hard nipples straining against the thin material of her top.

"Can I…um…" I stuttered as my courage dwindled with being faced with a new obstacle.

"You want to take my shirt off?" Bella asked with a playful tone.

I nodded as Bella sat up slightly. I moved her hands away letting her know that I wanted to do it. This would be the first time I'd ever seen a girl with her shirt off and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it. I slowly raised the material revealing her taut stomach. Her skin was so smooth and creamy. I moaned brokenly as I noticed the bright vibrant colors that lined her side, there was a cluster of stars in bright pinks and purples that reached from her hip to the bottom of her breast. The material moved further up and exposed the rosy pink nipples. They were hard and the metal of the rings contrasted against their color beautifully. On each ring was a blue jewel that glinted in the soft light. I quickly pulled her shirt off all the way and used my lips and tongue to trace a path from her ear to the tops of her breasts. I savored the flavor of her skin on my tongue and the soft keening sounds in my ears. I passed my lips over the tops of her breasts and positioned my mouth over her left nipple before flicking my tongue out and over it and the metal that was pierced through it. The coolness of the ring and the hotness of her skin was a vibrant contrast before I clenched the ring between my teeth and tugged downwards. Bella's back arched off the bed and her fingers dug into my hair as her legs pulled me into her.

"Ugh, fuck," I growled against her breast as my dick came in contact with her heated pussy.

Even through my slacks I could tell she was damp and reveled in the fact that I could make her that way. I pressed my cock into her harder and Bella responded by grating her hips into me, pressing into me hard and wet.

"Pull harder," Bella growled as I tugged on her other nipple with my fingers.

I gripped the ring in my mouth tighter and tugged on both as Bella pulled at my hair. Her fingers were digging into my scalp and I moaned at the delicious pain it caused. I knew then that I needed to stop, that if I didn't I'd take her right then if she let me.

"Bella, we need to stop," I panted heavily as I crawled up her body to her lips.

We kissed hungrily as I tried to pull away. Her chest was pressed against mine and her pussy was still grinding into my dick.

"Come on," I moaned as she let go of my tongue.

"I know, I'm sorry," Bella panted into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head and sat up on my knees. She looked so beautiful with her face all flushed and lips swollen.

"You look so beautiful," I sighed as I ran one finger between her breasts.

Bella looked away shyly and I pulled her chin toward me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" I asked.

Bella shook her head and I felt my heart ache. She was so beautiful and all those fuckers that she'd ever dated had never said she was beautiful. _Fuckers._

"You are, though," I told her seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed.

"I mean it. Um, can we talk before I go?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, just let me put my shirt on," she motioned down at her nakedness.

"I'd prefer you didn't," I deadpanned.

Bella scowled at me as she picked up her shirt and slipped it on. Her fucking nipples were still hard.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks. I mean, for the kiss on Sunday and for letting me hang out and definitely for letting me grope your tits," I chuckled.

Bella threw a pillow at me and I growled at her in mock anger.

"Seriously though, this is a total mind fuck for me but I don't regret it," I said honestly.

"Well, I don't either," she said softly.

I knew we needed to address what was going on but I wasn't ready for her to run from me again. With a small kiss to her forehead I walked out her bedroom door this time and out the front door.


	8. The Bad Girl Bella: Making Waves

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair who likes Edward as a red-headed Keith. **

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Eight: The Bad Girl Bella: Making Waves_

_The familiar buzz of the tattoo gun is buzzing, my eyes are closed, and I'm lying on the table getting inked again. The faint sounds of blues guitar playing in the background._

"_Almost done," a velvet voice states._

_I open my eyes to see Edward, leaning over my torso, with the tattoo gun in his hands, black gloves, and a grin. He looks at me and flashes a crooked grim. He turns the gun off and wipes my skin with a paper towel, removing the excess ink and blood._

_I stare at Edward, trying to figure out why he is inking me. "What did you put on me?" I ask._

_His grin turns devious. "I marked you as mine," he purrs._

_I get off the table and walk over to the full-length mirror mounted on the wall. Turning my body to the side, I see Edward's neat script scrolled on my side, a ribbon of his name, Edward Anthony Masen. A mixture of music notes, piano bars and flying books float surround his name._

_Edward comes up behind me, places his hands on my hips and his head on my shoulder. "What do you think?"_

I jerk myself awake. That was too much, Edward fucking inking me, marking me with his fucking name. _What the hell?_

I automatically feel my side, nothing there.

I sigh and get out of bed, shower and get ready for school. Putting on my tight black jeans and grab whatever top from the closet, absent-mindedly getting dressed. I put on my Doc Martens and head down stairs to leave.

The road to school is so familiar and short, that I can space out during the drive. When I arrive at school, I'm the first one there. _How the fuck did this happen?_

I shake my head, park and turn off Lola. I settle forward, leaning on the handle bars, sighing, trying to pull myself from my funk. After a little while, I sit back up, grab my breakfast from my bag and mindlessly eat.

It isn't until Alice and Jasper show up that I regain thought again.

"I've brought you a little something," Alice coos.

She produces a box from her car. It's white with black lettering, _Steve Maddens_.

"Alice, you didn't?" I scold.

"I knew you could use a little pick me up," she explains as she hands me the box.

I take the box and open the lid to find the most delicious pair of shiny black heels. I immediately dismount and head over to her passenger side to sit down, removing my Docs to slip on the shoes that make me instantly taller. Somehow, I feel stronger, bitchier, if that is even possible.

I walk over to Alice, whom I'm now towering over, and pull her in for a hug. "Thanks," I whisper to her.

"Everything will be alright. Just have some faith," she coos.

Alice finally got me to talk on our way back from dropping the cookies off yesterday. I told her about the kiss and how fucking fantastic it was. The tingling feeling is still floating around in my body, and I'm completely freaked out, not knowing what this means. I've never had such a strong physical reaction to kissing. I'm scared, because I want more.

Alice had just let me talk, venting my frustrations at the mystery feelings until we arrived back at my house.

Jasper comes over to where we're hugging and joins the conversation, both keeping me occupied enough that I don't even see Edward walking by. That's one face-to-face that I'm not ready for. As much as I want to ditch school today, I'm not willing to gamble my grades for my feelings.

The day drags, but I throw myself into class, taking time to take extra notes, ignoring everything around me. Never hurt to be extra studious before.

Lunchtime arrives, and I spend it in Alice's car, sitting in the passenger seat, door open, smoking. I really don't get a fuck if I get caught anymore.

The bell rings and I head off to Physics to face the inevitable, Edward. I still can ignore him; I've done it before.

Edward is already there, sitting there watching me like a hawk as I enter the room and take my seat next to him. I ignore him, face the front and pull my notebook out to takes notes.

He slips me a piece of paper. _Oh, God, I really have corrupted him, passing notes in class._

I sigh and open the piece of paper.

_**Why are you avoiding me?**_

I write down a response hoping to get him to leave me alone.

He moans and writes a reply.

_**I know we're not friends but I want to talk about what happened.**_

He wants to _fucking_ talk? I huff and write my response.

_Well, I don't._

The bell rings, which sends both of us in a frenzy to pack our shit and bolt out of the room. I head to study hour in the library, sitting down at my secluded table in the back and sinking in to the chair. I sigh and huff like I'm going to stand up and throw a chair across the room.

I stand up and walk the aisles, hoping to calm down. As I approach one of the outer rows, I can look out the window and see the student parking lot. I see Edward getting into his car and tearing out of the parking.

_What the fuck did I do to him?_ All I did was kiss him and now what? Does he expect for us to be friends now? I don't think so. I'm able to corrupt him, that's obvious, but that doesn't mean that we have to be friends.

_But, what if you want to be his friend? What if you want more? That was one hell of a kiss. No guy has ever kissed you like that. Nobody. And you're scared shitless that he will be the only one to ever fucking make you feel that way again._

Oh shut up! Stupid conscience.

I groan as the last bell rings. I guess I need to find him and fucking talk to him. What harm could it do at this point? I gather my shit and head to the parking lot. No Edward, no stupid shiny Volvo.

_Hmm, guess he doesn't want to talk to me now._

I head over to the shop, just to say hi to everyone. I've got homework to do, papers to write and some reading to get through. I say quick hellos and head back to the house.

After all my homework is done, dinner is over, and there is nothing else left to do but pace my room, I grab a book to read. _Ah, Danielle Steel._ Nothing like some good smut to take my mind off of whatever the fuck is going on. _What? Don't judge me._

A few hours later….

Plunk……Plunk……Plunk…Plunk…Plunk…Plunk…Plunk

_What the fuck is going on!_ I open my eyes trying to figure out where the noise is coming from. Then I catch movement near my window. Is someone throwing rocks at my window?

I turn on my bedside table lamp and pad over to the window to see what is going on.

Edward!

I throw my window open and growl at him, "What the ever living fuck are you doing throwing rocks at my god damn window?!"

"I came to check up on you and see if you were okay!" he whisper yells back.

"What?" _What in the hell is wrong with this boy?_

"I'm coming up!" he states before climbing the tree next to the house.

I stand back and watch this idiot climb this tree and make a not so graceful entrance through my window. I can't help but laugh. "Charlie isn't even here."

I help him, and then watch as he attempts to go OCD on the mess that he made.

We talk some, more like bicker at each other for a little while, and I notice Edward checking my body out again. _Stupid horny teenage boy._

He belittles himself and I end up blushing trying to make him fell better. Then I change the subject by trying to find out where he went after tearing out of the school parking lot. He blows my question off and we end up talking about the kiss on Sunday morning. I explain that I freaked out and that I was impressed by is virgin mouth and tongue.

Then he pulls what I am now referring to as 'an Eddie' and says something to throw me off. Son-of-a-bitch has to go and tell me, in not so many words, that he likes me.

I respond the only way I know how, I ask him to kiss me again. His body is calling to me, begging me to rub up and down it, for his hands to caress me, and his mouth on mine. _I just don't know anymore._

I give in to his body when he kisses me, running my fingers in his hair, loving the way it's soft between my fingers. The next thing I know, I'm on my back on my bed and he is settled between my legs, letting his hard-as-hell cock rub against me. He gently palms my breasts. I hear him gasp when he find my nipple rings.

I flip him onto his back and straddle him and ask him to touch me. He groans as I kiss him and he plays with the hem of my tank top. He commands me to lie down for him. _So fucking hot!_

Before I know it, he has my body singing for him, my tank is off and he is kissing my breasts and pulling at my nipple rings. My back arches and my panties are soaked. He continues to pleasure me, grinding to me as I instruct him to pull harder. _God, I just want to…Fuck!_

He senses my need to go further, to do more and stops us. I wouldn't regret it if we kept going. My body reacts to him, to his touch and will sing for him when he is ready.

We talked a little more before he kisses me on my forehead and leaves through the front door.

The next morning, Alice grills me in the parking lot about the stupid grin that I am wearing.

"Spill," Alice demands.

"Nothing," I deny.

"Darling, that's bullshit," Jasper states putting his two fucking cents in.

I blush, "We talked."

"Look at that fucking blush. Darling, what did he do?" Jasper inquires.

My blush deepens as I recall how he commanded me to lie down for him, and how he pulled my nipple rings and his lips kissing on my breasts, and…

"Bells, fucking snap out of it," Alice says snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Um, sorry," I pause. "He came over last night to see if I was okay, since I basically ignored him yesterday. Then he…" I lead.

"Again. Damn, Bells you _are_ going to corrupt _Prudeward_," Alice giggles.

Just then, Edward pulls into the parking lot. He exits and turns and smiles at me. I return his smile as the first bell rings.

The day is easier than yesterday, time floating by. During my first class, AP Lit with Edward, I steal glances at him, catching him glancing at me. We both seem to be sporting the same stupid grin.

Lunch is more interesting with Edward sitting with his lackeys. Edward is one side of the table, which affords him the privilege of starring in my direction. His lackeys are on the other side of the table, their backs to me. On more than one occasion during lunch, all three bitches turn to glare at me. I glare back my _fuck you_ look.

Physics poses a problem. We watch a movie. In the darkness of the room, I feel the need to move closer to Edward and the want to place my hand on his thigh and my head on his shoulder. I resist by crossing my arms around my body, keeping my hands clenched. I steal a few glances at Edward and notice him in a similar position. When Mr. Banner turns the light back on, I release my position and flex my fingers. I glance over at Edward to see him doing the same thing. I giggle at our actions.

After school, I head over to the shop, only to be told to report to Charlie's office.

"Charlie," I state entering.

"Bells, got something I need you to take care of for me."

"Sure, boss," I coo.

"I need you to pull the '67 SS, get it washed and cleaned up," Charlie pauses and sighs. "Then I need you to drive it to school tomorrow and deliver it."

"To who?"

"Edward Masen."

"His dad bought it for him?"

"Yep. Guy couldn't even fucking come down here to sign the papers himself," he pauses and sighs. "I know I've haven't always been there for you, Bells. But I will always try harder than that fucker."

Charlie has never been so emotional in front of me before. I can only imagine what Edward's dad said or did, but it definitely stirred something in Charlie. I walk around the desk and pull Charlie's chair back to give him a hug.

"I'll make sure it's spotless for Edward, daddy."

I grab the keys and an envelope of papers for the car and head out to the showroom. I open the showroom bay doors, crank the car and wheel it out. I take it around to the shop and get it all cleaned up for Edward. I can't believe that his dad bought him this car. _Lucky bastard._

Just when I am about done, Jasper, Jake and Rose come over to inspect what I have been up to.

"Someone buy the '67 SS?" Rose asks.

"Yep."

"Well, don't keep us fucking waiting. Who?" Jake demands.

"Masen," I explain.

"Lucky bastard," Rose mumbles.

"That's what I fucking said."

"So, why does Charlie have you cleaning it up?" Jake asks.

"He wants me to personally take care of making sure it is perfect, and deliver personally to Edward tomorrow."

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alice interjects walking over to join the conversation. "Are you going to tie a ribbon around you too?"

"Fuck you, Cullen," I spit.

"Hey, I'm just calling 'em like I see 'em."

"Why would she fucking wrap herself in a bow?" Jake scowls.

"Let's just say, two for the price of one," Jasper states.

"Hale, shut your fucking mouth," I sneer pointing my finger in his face.

"What the hell?" Jake questions.

"Jake," I pause walking over to him. "Back the fuck off, okay? Just cause things never worked out between us, doesn't mean that you can control who the fuck I see," I state under my breath.

"Are you fucking dating him now?" Jake yells.

"No, just," I pause flustered. "Just none of your fucking business, Jake," I yell back.

Jake stomps off and I turn back to see everyone starring at me.

I finish up the car and ask Jasper to follow me home on Lola. Alice follows behind him to pick him up once he has parked Lola in the garage.

Driving this car, Edward's new car, I can't help but smile. The purr of the engine is wonderful, the vibrations humming and making my body purr. _I bet Edward can make you purr._

Shut up, stupid conscience!

The next morning, I head to school, driving the car, which is just fucking weird. I park in the spot that Edward normally parks in, hop out and pose on the hood. Jasper and Alice arrive are in their normal spot across the parking lot. They are sitting on the back of the Porsche, watching and waiting for Edward to arrive.

A few minutes later, Edward pulls into the parking lot and has to park a few spaces down, since I'm already in his normal spot. His lackeys are pulling in too, getting out of their cars and glaring at me. I smile smugly back at them as my way of saying _fuck you_.

Edward gets out of the car and comes over. He's pouting like I have killed his puppy.

"Why so glum, Eddie?" I purr.

"Nothing," he pauses. "New ride?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," I say in my most sultry voice.

"Why?" he ask hesitantly.

"I've got something for you," I pause. "You want to know what that is?"

_Gulp_. He nods his head.

I hold up the keys and dangle in front of me. His eyes grow as big as fucking saucers and his mouth hangs open.

"Mine, the car?"

"Yep, your dad bought it for you yesterday," I explain.

"Fuck me," I hear him whisper.

"My, my, Eddie. Did you just cuss at school?" I tease.

"Can it, Swan and give me my keys," Edward purrs back.

I slide off the hood and swagger over to Edward. I place the keys in his hand and stand up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the check. Just as I am pulling back, the _Three Bitches of Forks_ walk by, glaring.

"Bye, Eddie," I purr.

As I walk away giggling, I hear gaggles behind me, with some yappings and snapping. I hope I didn't get him too much trouble. I know how annoying those three B_itches_ can be.


	9. The Good Boy Edward: A Little Birdie Tol

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Nine: The Good Boy Edward: A Little Birdie Told Me So _

"Are you kidding me?"

"Did she just kiss you?"

"WTF, Eddie!"

I could barely register the enormous amount of bitching that was going on behind me as I watched Bella walk away from me. The hypnotic sway of her hips dazzled me as I gripped the set of keys in my hand tighter. Once Bella was out of sight I turned toward the car, ignoring the screeching that continued behind me. My baby had been detailed to the 'T' and I briefly wondered who Charlie had do it. The wax job was perfect, causing the car to shine in the dim sunlight. The chrome rims were spic and span and from the window I could see that even the black leather interior had been shined.

The morning bell signaled that I didn't have time to ogle my new ride, so I reluctantly made my way inside the building. Jasper and Alice were standing at their locker, both giving me evil smiles. I gave a small wave before popping the lock on my own locker and digging for my AP Lit folder. The hall was busy I maneuvered my way to class doing my best to avoid the Bella Hate Brigade. Once in class, I found that Bella was there with her nose stuck in our first reading assignment.

"So, uh, thanks for bringing the car," I said nervously as I took my seat.

Ben wasn't there yet so the desk between us was empty. Bella got up and took the seat, shuffling the chair closer to me.

"You like it, then?" she asked as she toyed with the leather strap on her jacket.

"Yeah, I do. Who did the detailing work? It looks awesome," I said.

"Oh, I did. I mean, Charlie asked me to get it ready for you," she explained.

"Wow, you did an awesome job, Bella. Everything looks perfect. I can't believe my dad found the time to go down there," I mused.

"Uh, he didn't. Your dad had a courier deliver all the paperwork and shit," Bella said with a hint of anger.

I didn't know why she'd be angry. Charlie got his money, I got my car. I mean, my dad was a busy man. I hardly ever saw him at home because of work, no wonder he didn't have time to go buy me a car.

"I mean, you'd think that would be like some bonding shit, right? Wouldn't you want to go with him? I know he hates my dad and all because we're criminals or something, but you're his son," Bella rambled.

My mouth fell open as I listened to her rant. She was upset because she felt like my dad was ignoring me. I was shocked that she'd even care. The fury behind her eyes and the way she clenched her fists told it all.

"Well, I mean sure, but he's a pretty busy man," I shrugged, not wanting her to be upset.

"Yeah, well, I don't like it," she spat as Ben walked up.

Bella got up and silently went to her seat. Throughout the class I couldn't help but think about our conversation. Was my dad neglectful? Did he ignore my mom and me? The answer I came up with was yes, he did neglect us for his work. No car or amount of money could make up for the relationship we could have together. I decided to not think about it, not wanting to let my epiphany steal any of the good that had occurred that day.

The rest of the day slowed to a crawl and I knew it was because I wanted to get out of there and drive my new car. Jasper offered to drive the Volvo back to my place and I was surprised he'd offer but I agreed. No one was home so I decided to go out for a drive. I stopped by Green Meadow Park and looked out over the lake as I contemplated all the warring emotions I had inside of me.

I knew that I felt something for Bella. The boiling hate that I had for her had subsided and in its place had risen something warm and familiar. After our make out session, I had been completely floored at how much she affected my body. Just her touch alone had me trembling. Her body, God her body, did things to mine that I never thought possible. In all honesty I had never been attracted to a girl enough to do anything with her. I knew girls found me attractive but the desire was never there. Bella, on the other hand, fueled something dark and dangerous inside of me.

I thought back to my dad. That topic alone had me angry. When I really stopped to think about it he was always gone, never there for any of the important events in my life. Even Charlie was more a parental figure to Bella than my dad was. How had the 'town criminal' become a better father than the upstanding DA? The whole situation threw me for a mind fuck.

As I lay on my back on the hood of my car I made the decision that not only was I going to talk to my dad but that I was going to pursue whatever was developing between me and Bella. I wasn't sure how receptive she'd be but I knew I had to try.

With my new missions at hand, I figured I'd wait until Sunday night after family dinner to talk to my dad. In the mean time I would spend the remaining days at school being nice to Bella and learning what I could about her. I thought of enlisting Alice to help me but I wasn't sure if she'd try to fuck me over so I was on my own. After some eavesdropping and some stalking I had come up with three distinct things: Bella loved a man who could play guitar, she liked chocolate covered popcorn, and she had an unhealthy obsession with swing dancing. I heard that one as I sat around the corner from where Bella and Alice were whispering. Of course Alice was grilling Bella about seeing her out on Christmas break. She had found Bella at some retro club where they played fifties music and held lessons.

"_Did you love it?" Alice asked excitedly. _

"_I really did. I didn't think I'd like it very much but Mrs. Robinson gave Charlie that free lesson card so I thought I'd check it out. You and Jasper were on your stupid date and Rose and Em were fucking like bunnies," Bella said. _

I happened to be good at almost all type of dancing. Well, dancing that required a partner anyways. My mother insisted on Ballroom, Swing, and Salsa when I was in middle school. Nothing like a gentleman who can lead his lady on the dance floor. Of course I could grind it just as good as the next dude so that would never pose a problem. I knew that on Saturday I was going to ask Bella on a date. With the promise of chocolate covered popcorn and a surprise, Bella wouldn't be able to tell me no.

Saturday finally arrived as I hopped into the Camaro and took off out of the driveway. The winding roads that led from my house to the rest of town were perfect for driving my new baby. She hugged the corners as I turned and took off on the straights. My hands were leaking like a faucet as I pulled up to the Swan house. I glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed my hair was a fucking mess. The cowlick strands were everywhere as I tried my best to tame the unruly mop quickly. As if it was that easy. I huffed in annoyance before slipping out of the Camaro and locking the door. There was no way some unruly fucker was going to steal my baby.

Bella opened the door before I had a chance to knock. She gave me a sweet smile and looked me over. I watched as her eyes moved from my face and then to my mouth. I licked my lips involuntarily as she eyed them. Her chocolate orbs moved down toward the blue and black t-shirt I had on and then to the pair of jeans I had slung low on my hips.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or can I come in?" I smirked.

"Sure," she shrugged nonchalantly as she turned her back on me.

I watched her ass shake as I walked through the front door. Turning to shut it behind me I turned back around to find Bella standing very close to me.

"So, what do I get as a thank you for delivering your car Monday?" she asked mischievously.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What would you like?" I asked as I gripped the bag of popcorn tighter under my jacket that was slung on my arm.

"I heard from a little birdie that you've been craving something extra yummy lately," I said cryptically.

"Ooooh, what is it?!" Bella squealed excitedly.

I chuckled at her lit up eyes and bright smile as I brought the bag into view.

"OH MY GOD, MASEN!" Bella yelled as she launched at the bag of popcorn like a mouse to cheese.

"I take it you like it?!" I laughed.

"I love chocolate covered popcorn! How did you know?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, I was walking down the hall when you were on the phone and you told whoever it was that you'd been wanting some. I just wanted to do something nice since you did such a great job on the car and all," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"This is great," she said as she tore into the bag.

"Well, there's another part," I said nervously.

"Whah ish it?" she asked with a mouthful of salty sweet goodness.

"Uh, I wanted to take you out. I can't tell you where because it's a surprise," I told her.

"What do you mean? Like a date?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, like a date. I mean if you don't want to that's okay. I mean it's probably a dumb idea anyway so don't worry about it. It's probably stupid I asked you right? What the fuck would you go out with me?" I rambled.

"Eddie," Bella said.

"I mean I am Prudeward and you're Satan's Mistress. I'm sure it just would be stupid," I continued.

"Eddie!" Bella shouted.

"What?" I asked, surprised by her yelling.

"I'd like to go," she said before giving me a bright smile.

"You, you would?" I asked.

"Of course. I mean I don't usually go on dates, you know? So it should be fun," she shrugged.

"Thanks. Uh, how about next Friday night, I'll come get you at seven?" I asked, hoping she'd be free for Amateur Night.

"Definitely. Uh, do I need to wear anything specific?" she asked.

"Do you think I could talk to Alice about it? I mean I want you to wear the right thing but I don't know how to tell you without giving it away," I explained.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd love to get a crack at my wardrobe but if she has to take me shopping I'm deducting points from the overall date score," she said as she pointed one of her fingers at me.

"Gotcha', no shopping," I saluted.

After that the conversation blended into our project and I was glad that we didn't have any awkwardness after I asked her out. I wasn't sure if Bella would look at it the same as I did but I could only hope she'd be excited. After two hours of work I gathered my things and Bella walked me to the door.

"So, next Friday then," she clarified.

"Yeah, seven sharp," I told her.

"Well, thanks for the popcorn and for asking me out," she said as she fidgeted with the doorknob.

"No problem," I shrugged before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

When I pulled back Isabella's face was once against tinged with pink and I did my best to hide the satisfied smile that threatened to overtake my mouth. I heard Bella lock the door behind me and once I was in the Camaro a few yards away from the Swan house I did a little happy jig in the driver's seat before speeding home.


	10. The Bad Girl Bella: Put On Your Dancing

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair who wants Edward to take her on a date for dancing.**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Ten: The Bad Girl Bella: Put On Your Dancing Shoes_

Instead of corrupting Edward, I've turned into one of those fucking squealing girls, who just got asked on a date by their dream guy.

Problem is, I think I just fucking did. Edward is pretty close. He is gorgeous, smart, and most importantly, can make my body sing.

_Now, if I can just get him tatted and inked._

_Oh. My. Fuck. A Date._

"Alice, you better fucking call me back, as soon as you fucking finish fucking Jasper," I yell into the phone while leaving her a voice mail.

I change into my yoga pants and a tank then I pace in my bedroom. Ten minutes later, my cell phone rings.

"Tomorrow, sweetie. Keep your panties on. That's if you are wearing any," Alice coos. She's right; I'm not wearing any.

I hang up, jumping up and down, excited that I am going on a fucking date! _A date with Edward Masen._

_Whoa._

_A date._

_With Edward._

_Oh fuck._

I sink back onto my bed. _What have I done?_

_Shut up, you stupid cunt. He likes you, you like him. Let him take you out._

Shut up! _Stupid inner monologue._

I'm so fucking excited and I can't fucking sleep. What the fuck and I'm I going to do? I need something to relax me. A hot bath. With bubbles. And some music.

I grab my iPod, portable speakers and head the bathroom. I fill the tub and add strawberry bubble bath. I set my iPod up and select a special playlist that consist of Nina, Van Morrison, Debussy and some Mozart.

I strip and sink into the tub, immediately closing my eyes and relaxing. My mind wanders and my hands start to roam over my body to thoughts of Edward.

_We are in the woods. I'm leaning up against a tree. Edward approaches me, his body movements are confident. He reaches me and forcefully pushes me set against the tree, flushing his body against mine._

_He gently kisses me, while placing his hands on my hips, rubbing his hard cock on my stomach. I take his hand and move it lower to my pants, and guide underneath. He finally moves his hand lower without my guidance, gasping against my skin when he finds my bare pussy._

"_Damn, Bella. Are you fucking bare?"_

"_It makes it easier when I wear leather pants. And you know my fondness for not wearing underwear," I explain._

"_Why, yes, I believe I do," Edward purrs._

_He continues his path, ghosting my sex, feeling every part of me before moving his virgin hands to my juicy pussy._

_He doesn't take long to place his fingers in the right place, swiping me back and forth, and grazing my swollen bud. He sighs and slips a finger into my dripping folds. I moan and tighten my grip. He senses it's the right direction and adds a finger._

"_Oh, God," Edward mumbles._

"_Just keep….going….Edward…that's fan…tas….tic," I stutter._

_He continues, increasing his rhythm, and brings his mouth back to mine. I moan and yell into his mouth as he makes me come on his fingers._

_He slowly moves his fingers as I come down, and then removes his hand, instantly inserting his fingers into his mouth to taste. So fucking hot._

After pleasuring myself to thoughts of Edward pleasuring me, I'm completely relaxed. I finish my bath, towel off, dress and head to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Monday at school, I hound Alice before she promises me that we will discuss and plan after school at my house.

So after school, I'm standing in my bedroom with clothes all over the place, and Alice on my fucking bed giving me "no" on every fucking dress in my wardrobe.

"That's it, we have to go shopping," Alice insists.

"Oh, no. Edward said that I would not have to go shopping."

"Don't worry," Alice pauses standing walking over to the laptop on my desk. "We can knock this out in ten minutes and Charlie's credit card."

And wouldn't you fucking know it, ten minutes later and too much money on Charlie's card later, I have a new outfit being shipped to the house.

"Great, now that I have an outfit, I need to figure out how to go on a fucking date," I propose.

"Nothing to worry about. You're hot, and he likes you. All we need is the right underwear, or none at all, and the rest will fall into place," Alice explains.

The rest of the week of school is different. Edward and I keep to our normal demeanor of hating each other publicly. But there are moments that I know that he is thinking about me. During AP Lit, we exchange notes, filled with promises of what a great date Friday will be.

Then during my study hour on Wednesday, Edward accidentally bumps into me in the library, as I am roaming the outer aisles, giving me a mini-make-out session that leaves us breathless and wanting.

Friday arrives, and I rush home after school for a quick shower. Once I arrived at my house, I realized I'm so worked up, that I will never calm down enough for this date. I grab my Patron hiding in my closet and take two shots before hopping into the shower.

I let the hot water relax my muscles as the Patron helps from the inside. As I enter my room, to find Alice on my bed, I'm relaxed and can concentrate on getting ready for my date.

Alice found me a most wonderful dress to wear tonight. It is a deep purple dress, silk chiffon with a sweetheart neckline with attached crystal crescents and a drop back exposing almost everything to my waistline. I twirl several times, feeling as though I am in a movie.

Alice pairs my dress with shiny black rhinestone studded stiletto heels with an ankle strap. She finishes me off with deep purple makeup, soft but alluring, and my hair flowing down my back in simple curls with the front pulled back in jeweled clips.

I'm so nervous when Alice finishes that she gives me two more shots of Patron to help calm me down.

"Quit fucking worrying. You'll do fine," Alice reassures me.

"I don't know if I can fucking do this, Alice. I'm not the dating type of girl."

"Of course you are. Every girl is the dating type of girl. Just fucking relax."

The doorbell rings, and I think I'm going to jump out my fucking skin. I barrel downstairs to answer the door, only to find Edward, grinning from ear to ear and gasping when he sees me.

"Hi," I breathlessly answer the door.

"Hi," Edward stammers back.

I take a moment to drink Edward in. He is handsome, wearing a dark charcoal suit, and a deep purple silk tie. I turn and look at Alice, who is at the bottom of the stairs watching us like a proud parent. She winks at me and I smile back.

He escorts me to his car, and drives us off to our destination. He heads out of town, heading to Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" I ask flashing him a sweet smile and batting my eyelashes.

"It's a surprise," he quickly responds.

I huff and cross my arm, pouting like a fucking two year old that has been turned down asking for ice cream.

When the car stops in front of The Savoy, my mouth hangs open. _How did he know?_

I think I'm going to fucking lose it. I love swing dancing; it is a secret passion of mine. I was so happy recently when I was able to wiggle a free lesson card from Charlie that he received as a gift from Mrs. Robinson, a client. The only time I ever get to practice is with Alice, and she hates dancing swing with me. She is more of your grind and booty drop girl.

"Edward," I gasp as he exits and the valet opens my door.

"Yes, Bella? I hope you don't mind, just dinner and dancing."

"No," I answer linking my arm into his_. I'm in heaven._

He leads us in, checks our coats, and mentions the reservations to the hostess. He escorts me to our table with his hand on my lower back, sending more tingles through my body.

The Savoy is just as I remembered when I came here for my swing dancing lessons. Dimly lit, dark curtains covering the walls, small round tables laid out to surround the walnut dance floor. The focus of the room is at the end of the dance floor, the live band. They are about half the size of a full orchestra, with a piano, more percussions and a microphone staged right in front.

We sit, order dinner and have lively conversation, talking about music and cars and my Lola. I'm amazed by Edward's knowledge of cars but not shocked when I find out that he has never ridden a bike. I make a mental note to teach Edward to ride. Once dinner is complete and the music is becoming louder, he leans in and asks me to dance.

Edward leads me to the dance floor holding my hand up, like a perfect gentleman while I wiggle myself in time with the music.

Once we are in position with me close to his body, he swings us around the dance floor, holding me close then letting go of my body, but never letting go of my hand. He is a perfect dancer. Something I never thought about Edward before. I just assumed since he was so straight laced, that he wouldn't _know_ how to dance. _I was wrong._

He twirls me, he jives and dips me, making me thankful that I opted for lacey boy shorts tonight instead of a thong or no panties at all. I'm lost to the music, in his trance, while he moves us around the dance floor, amazed at how well work together.

Edward ends each dance by pausing to bow to me and kiss my hand, each time making me swoon even more for him. By the end of the evening, we are both breathless and grinning like fools.

The last song starts to play, and it's a slow one. Edward draws me closer to his body and cradles me. I inhale his unique scent, a combination of manly musk and a cool splash of cologne. He keeps us in time with music, swaying us back and forth, all the while keeping one hand on my lower back, moving his thumb up and down on my bare skin.

Once the song slowly comes to an end, he takes our entwined hands that are resting on his chest, and uses them to raise my head to look at his eyes. He leans in and gently kisses me on the lips, sending a fire through my body.

As much as I want to deepen the kiss and take him out back to fuck him properly, I don't, knowing that this is not the right place. We retrieve our coats and we exit hand in hand. Once we are back in Forks, I sigh, realizing that our magical evening is almost over.

We stop in front of my house. I look over to him and smile at him seductively. _I hope he understands what he needs to do next._ And he does.

Edward slides across the seat and wraps his arms around my body to pull me closer. He places one hand on my cheek and caresses it with his fingertips. I can't wait anymore so I put my hand in his hair and pull his mouth to mine. I smile as our lips meet and groan while we kiss.

He deepens the kiss, licking my bottom lip and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. For someone that has never kissed before, he certainly has gotten very good in a short amount of time.

His hands roam over my body while we kiss, and my fingers ghost over his neck before lacing through his hair, and tightening as he inches closer to the edge of my dress. He slowly slips his fingers over my overheated skin. I hear him gasp when he reaches the edge of my lacey boy shorts. He doesn't take it any farther, which I am sure is a product of his inexperience. Something I intend to fucking rectify sooner rather than later.

I'm not sure how long we make out, but once we stop, the windows are completely fucking fogged. He kisses me sweetly once more before exiting the car to come around to let me out. Edward escorts me to the front door and kisses me once more.

"Hey, what are you doing Wednesday night?" I ask.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, kissing me on my cheek and neck. "Hopefully more of this," he mumbles against my skin.

"Would you like to do something _'fun'_ with me?" I ask.

"I'm sure anything that we would do together would be fun, Bella."

"Great, pick me up at eight," I instruct and lean up to kiss him one more time.

He walks away, but I'm not sure how since the boy has raging boner. _Hmm, going to have to take care of that sometime soon._

I put the key in the lock, and turn and enter, peaking out the window to watch him get into his car and drive off.

"Now, that was a date," I sigh to myself.

"Who did you go out with on a date, Bells?" Charlie states from the kitchen.

_Oh shit._

I walk to the kitchen and see Charlie sitting at the table with an empty plate of leftover chicken casserole.

"Um," I stumble trying to figure out whom to tell Charlie I was out with.

"Edward Masen," Charlie states.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"The car. I would know the sound of that car anywhere," he pauses. "So you went on a date with Edward?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm actually happy to see you with a good guy," Charlie mumbles.

"Thanks, Daddy." I walk over and give him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and heading upstairs.

I can't believe how fucking cool Charlie is after learning that I have been on a date with Edward. Charlie knows that I 'dated' Jake and some of the other boys on the rez, and has not been quiet when expressing his fucking opinion about them. _What can I say? I have a thing for bad boys._

I wash my face, change out of the dress, and throw on a tank top. Wednesday night, I will take Edward to another level of corruption, breaking and entering.

_chartwilightmom A/N: Thanks to all readers and everyone who has put this story on alert-we appreciate you doing so. Special thanks to: CitizenCullen25 (yeah B-you!), Chillz Howdy, coryoplayer, no.1twilightluver, edwards-goddess, and smg(.)vf, for all your lovely reviews. And a big smooch to my twitter twin chelletwi83, who loves this story as if it were her own._


	11. The Good Boy Edward: I Like The Way You

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom**_.

**Beta'd by Linsadair who's cooler than your mom.**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

**Also, I know I did that list of thank you's but there have been so many more of you that have been reviewing! Just want you guys to know you're all appreciated!**

_Chapter Eleven: The Good Boy Edward: I Like The Way You Ride_

The date had been a success. I had even been bold enough to make out with Bella a little and I was pleased to know that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. At least on a physical level anyway. The more we talked during dinner the more enamored I became with her. She was smart and well rounded, underneath her tough girl exterior she was quite an amazing girl. The night ended much too quickly but with a promise to see her again I regretfully left her at her front door.

The weekend faded into the background and I had tried to get a moment to talk to my dad but he barely was home enough to eat and sleep. Monday approached and it seemed to drag on and on, the hours blurring into impatience. The following day was our next date night and so Tuesday dragged on as well. When the final bell rang on Wednesday afternoon I was accosted by the I Hate Bella Patrol. I knew that Tan, Vicki, and Lauren were probably on to me. I not only talked to Alice and Jasper in the halls but Bella and I also found the time between classes to talk. It was so hard for me to keep my hands off of her and I idly wondered what that meant for me in the long run. The three girls blocking my path brought me out of that line of thinking.

"This is getting ridiculous. If it's pussy you want you know one of us would give it to you," Vicki sneered.

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Those three girls were supposed to honor the chastity rings on their fingers and here they were offering their girly bits up on a platter for me.

"As much as it sickens me to hear that, I must decline," I snorted as I tried to make it past them and to the car.

"Listen, Eddie, if you've got some crying for attention thing going on then we get it. Come back to us," Tanya purred as her hand found the hem of my t-shirt.

Before she could slip her hand underneath the material and touch my stomach I was being jerked toward the side and away from her touch.

"Why don't you three witches let the man decide for himself who puts their hands on him. It doesn't seem like he wants any of you," Bella snarled.

Watching her stare them down, cheeks red with anger and nostrils flaring I couldn't help but ache in my jeans. She was so fucking hot.

"Oh and you think he wants your hands on him?" Lauren snapped.

"Damn straight, bitch. Not only my hands but my mouth and teeth, you stupid cunt," Bella growled as she slid her soft hand up my arm.

_What the mother fuck?!_

If I didn't either A) get her to the nearest private location or B) get home and in the shower I was sure I'd explode. The combination of her words and touch had my head spinning. I know we weren't an item but a declaration like that had to mean something.

"Eeewww, gross. Eddie you kissed that dirty whore's mouth?!" Vicki screeched.

"Listen you slut, Bella's mouth isn't dirty and fuck, she's got more fucking class than all three of you bitches. I'm tired of hearing you talk shit and act all high and mighty. If you had half a brain you'd get it that I don't want you!" I yelled at the three girls in front of me.

Their eyes widened in shock and their mouths fell open. I had dealt with their stupidity for so long but to hear them say those things about Bella had me sick to my stomach. Sure I had thought horrible things about her but now I knew better. I knew she was kind and beautiful and just so fucking amazing.

I grabbed Bella's hand and drug her over to my car where I wrenched open the passenger door and ordered her to get in. Bella slid in quickly and shut the door. I knew that I shouldn't have growled at her like that but I needed to get the fuck out of that parking lot before I hit a bitch or fucked Bella on my hood.

As I tore out of the parking lot I was tugging on my hair between shifts. Bella sat quietly and when I found Green Meadow Park, I pulled onto the grass and cut the engine.

"Listen Edward, I'm sorry…" Bella started but I quickly pressed my mouth to hers to shut her up.

I didn't take it slow. I didn't ask for permission I just pressed my tongue against her closed lips until she opened them for me. I devoured her mouth, breathing her breath like it was my own. Her tiny fists clutched at the material of my t-shirt as I yanked her into my lap. My hands squeezed her delicious ass as I panted in her mouth. Before long, Bella was pressing my chest to get me to stop.

"Not that I'm complaining but what the fuck was that about?" she giggled as she wiped some of her smeared lip gloss off.

"Shit, I don't know. That was fucking hot and I hate those bitches," I sighed as I ran my hands up and down her arms.

"Well, now that you've gotten that out of your system I need you to take me back to school so I can get Lola. We're going out tonight remember?" she asked as her fingers slid through her messy hair.

I was an idiot. I hauled Bella off like some store bought item and took her to the woods, well close enough to the woods anyway, so I could eat her face. Bella slid off my lap and placed her hand in mine as I started the car. She moved her hand to rest on my thigh, way too close to my dick, as I drove us back to the school.

Watching Bella get on her bike was like one of the most memorable experiences of my young life. She lifted her right leg up and over the low seat, her ass settling on the dirty red leather before she leaned forward. Her tiny hands wrapped around the chrome handlebars as her ass slid back just a tiny bit before she started it up. The roar of the engine echoed in the parking lot and she threw me a smug smile over her shoulder before blaring out of the lot.

I had no idea what she planned on but I was sure she had something devious in store. Bella was made for trouble and I had a feeling she wanted to bring me down with her. Not that I minded one bit. As long as I got to put my lips on her again, I'd do just about anything. Bella had reminded me to dress casual before I showed up at her place to pick her up. Charlie wasn't home and Bella came bouncing out of the house, all curls and cleavage. The outfit she wore had me throbbing, my cock spitting with excitement as I watched the way her tits bounced in her shirt. She wore a black frilly top with white polka dots on it. For bottoms she had on a pair of black skinny leg jeans. On her feet were a pair of red jeweled flats that reminded me of Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.

"Ready to have some fun?" she asked.

"Sure am," I answered as I went to open her door.

"Oh, uh, don't think so buddy. This is my date and it's a surprise. Put this on and get on," Bella stated saucily as she handed me a flat black half helmet.

I wasn't sure how she thought that thing would protect my brain. It looked like a bowl that would cradle my brains if we laid the bike down. I buckled it under my chin and Bella's eyes smoldered before she hopped on. I slid on behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about ridin' bitch, all the guys I've been with have been on the back," she snickered.

I groaned, thoroughly hating the term "riding bitch". The engine was loud so we had little conversation before Bella pulled up into the school parking lot. I wasn't sure what the hell we were doing there but I decided I'd put my trust in Satan's Mistress and hope she wasn't taking me on a one way trip to hell.

"So, we've gotten you into a club and now we're going to try our hand at breaking and entering," Bella said mischievously.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

There was no way in hell I was going to break into the school. She was out of her gorgeous mind.

"Aw, c'mon _Eddie poo_, don't be a goody-goody," Bella teased.

"Listen, I don't do this kind of shit," I groaned.

"I know. C'mon, it's just into the pool and we'll go for a swim. I'll be in my underwear!" Bella's sing song voice filtered through the night air.

I struggled with an internal battle. One side of me knew how wrong this was and if we were caught we'd wind up in the back of Black's cruiser but the other part of me really wanted to see Bella almost naked. I mean even if she did keep her bra on.

"I'm going to go ahead and you can figure out if you want to come with," Bella said as she walked closer to the free standing building.

I watched her walk a few feet away before I was headed towards her. I tried not to think of the consequences because I was sure I'd haul ass the other way if I did. Bella knelt down next to the double doors that were chained locked. Out of her small pocket she dug out a small bobby pin that she used to expertly pick the lock.

Was it wrong that I found that so fucking hot?

The echo was loud as the doors slammed into the inside walls as Bella shoved them open. The room was dark, the only lights coming from inside the pool. White lights lit up the water, weird shadows dancing on the tiled poolside. Bella walked over to one of the long benches and toed off her shoes. She made quite a show of shimmying out of her tight ass jeans. With some pizzazz, Bella kicked her jeans toward me. She giggled as the material slid across the floor stopping at my feet. I looked back up to Bella standing in her shirt and a pair of white lace underwear. They were the kind that hugged her ass, the bottom of her cheeks hanging out just enough to taunt me. I could see a disrupted picture of a large phoenix tattooed on her soft body. The orange and yellows were so bright against her skin. It started on the outside of her thigh and wrapped around her front and back, the wings covered up by the lace of her underwear. With a crooked finger Bella motioned for me to walk toward her and as I did, she slid her shirt further up her body, exposing her star tatts. Quickly she pulled the shirt off the rest of the way revealing a bra that matched her panties.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I took in the sight of her.

"I know, baby. Your turn," she cooed as she pointed to my jeans.

I knew there wasn't any seductive way for me to get my jeans off so I did it quickly, opting to just get it out of the way. Bella's giggles let me know she thought my display was amusing.

"Now your shirt," she commanded.

I slipped off my t-shirt and Bella licked her lips hungrily.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"You know I do," she winked before cupping her breasts.

The clasp for her bra was in the front and I watched with baited breath as she undid the tiny hook and pulled the material away. The air was kind of chilly and her nipples were hard. The tiny blue jewels that adorned the rings twinkled in the soft lights of the pool. Suddenly, Bella took off toward the water and jumped in. The water splashed loudly and just like in some teenage soft porn movie Bella pushed up through the water. It was like slow motion the way she pressed her hair back away from her face, water droplets running down her face and body. I was particularly entranced by the water that cascaded over her pretty nipples. Bella looked up at me and gave me a flirty smile before demanding that I get in, too. I got a running start and jumped in, my arms tucked around my knees. The water was warm and I was thankful for that. Bella wasted no time in curling herself around my body, her pussy right against my aching cock.

"Mmm, I like you with no shirt on," she purred as she licked my collarbone.

"Same here," my voice trembling slightly with need.

Bella leaned in closer, her tits pressed against my chest. The cool and roughness of the metal against my skin made my cock jump. Bella looked down and giggled before ducking her head to lick at my right nipple. I'd never thought they'd be sensitive but with the way Bella used her tongue and teeth it seemed they enjoyed some attention. Bella was grinding on me slowly, like painful torture as she kissed her way up my neck.

"I never realized how fucking hot you were," she moaned before sucking on my neck.

I was sure she'd leave a mark but I didn't give a shit. Not with the way she was making my body feel.

"Mmmm, you look so good, too. Bella, you're so beautiful," I groaned as her teeth found my earlobe.

Bella didn't say anything else. She just pressed her body harder into me and latched her mouth on to mine. Her tongue pressed through my lips and into my mouth where we both groaned. Bella used her tongue to massage mine and as our kiss grew hotter, I grabbed her ass and pressed her into my dick.

"Mmmm, want you," she moaned as her hands dug into my hair.

I moved my right hand to palm her breast and tug on her nipple ring as she panted into my mouth. I loved the way her skin pulled as I tugged the tiny metal piece. Wanting some leverage I backed Bella against the ledge of the pool and grabbed the concrete behind her. I shifted my hips to grind my erection against her heat and she pushed back just as hard. I knew I'd come in my boxers if we kept up and suddenly that didn't seem like such a bad idea. I had always wanted to wait for the right person to do this type of stuff with but in that moment Bella felt right, so right.

"Ugh, cock, good," Bella panted against my open mouth.

"I wanna come, Edward," Bella hummed as she ran her lips down my jaw.

"Please, please, please," I begged as I pushed against her.

The rhythm we started had us both teetering on the edge and I wanted oh so badly to fall off. The water around us sloshed against our bodies. Bella's breasts moved as our bodies slid against each other. Just as Bella brought her hands up to her tits I knew I was right there. I pushed against her and Bella screamed my name, hearing the lustful way she said it had me exploding. My whole body caught fire, my insides white hot as my cock pulsed between us. Bella kept grinding on my cloth covered cock as we both rode out our orgasms. I knew that without a doubt if I ever had the chance to get inside her it'd be the best feeling ever. Even with underwear in the way it was a million times better than anything I did with my own hand. After a few calming breaths Bella kissed me softly, sweet kisses that seemed to contradict the girl I knew.

"Now, we've got five minutes to get the fuck out of here before Black's ride around takes him by the school," Bella giggled against my lips.

"What the fuck, Bella!" I growled, as she laughed harder.


	12. The Bad Girl Bella: Smoke and Mirrors

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair who wants Edward to rub up against her in a pool too. **

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Twelve: The Bad Girl Bella: Smoke and Mirrors_

The next morning I wake up and stretch trying to relieve my sore back. I had broken into the pool plenty of fucking times, so taking Edward there was not a problem. Him smashing me up against the side of the pool and 'wet' humping me was not something I fucking expected for him to do.

Don't get me wrong, I very glad that he took some initiative, and I love the way he makes me feel beautiful. No one has ever made me feel beautiful before.

I slowly get out of bed and head for the hottest shower in history to try and relieve some of this tension in my back. I guess I need to call Alice and have her come pick me up, there's no riding Lola today. I finish my shower, dress and head downstairs. As I head into the kitchen to get my things, I glance out the front window and see Edward leaning against his car. I stop in my tracks and back up, going right for the front door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Eddie?" I growl.

"I thought you could use a ride to school," he confidently states.

"Come here," I request from the front door.

He flashes that crooked grin at me and comes up the sidewalk to the front door, stopping directly in front of me.

I lean up and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "That's very fucking sweet of you. Just let me grab my stuff." I turn back and head to the kitchen to get my bag and something quick for breakfast.

Once I'm back at the front door with Edward, I move to put my leather coat on and wince a little at the soreness of my back.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks moving to help me.

"Nothing, my back is a little sore from, um, last night," I explain.

He stares at me, and I can see the thoughts behind his eyes. He moves closer and embraces me into a gentle hug, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down my back.

"Hmm, that feels…." I mumble.

He pulls back and takes my face in between his hands and looks me directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispers.

"You didn't hurt me. How could you ever hurt me, Eddie?" I jest with him touching his cheek.

He kisses me sweetly on the lips and helps me out of the house and into his car.

We arrive at school, one of the first ones to arrive, and Edward takes my normal parking space at the end of the lot.

"Why did you park here?"

"So you could eat your breakfast and talk to Alice and Jasper when they arrive," he explains.

"Oh, thanks." I wonder why in the world he would be nice to me when I act like such a bitch sometimes.

I pull my granola bar and water out while Edward eats a Poptart that is wrapped in a paper towel. We sit silently, eating and watching the other students arrive. It's not long before Alice pulls in, with Jasper in the driver's seat.

"Oh, shit. They must have switched again," I mumble.

"Switched?" Edward asks.

"Long fucking story. So don't ask what you don't want to know," I explain.

We grab our stuff and exit his car and stand around to talk with Alice and Jasper for a few minutes. The first bell rings and Edward grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine walking up and into the school.

People are staring; I can feel their fucking laser beams on us. _But what the fuck do I care?_

We stop by our lockers before heading to AP Lit, and miss running into the bitches of Forks. _Thank fucking God._

School drags and is still boring, but I'm different from my normal pissy, mad at the world self. My head is filled with thoughts of Edward, all the while wearing a fucking stupid ass grin on my face.

I don't see Edward again till lunch, in which he shocks the fucking shit out of me again, by joining Alice, Jasper and myself at our normal table. We all are talking, eating, when Edward plops down next to me with his tray.

I look at Alice and Jasper who are mirroring my face of shock.

"So, Eddie. We heard that there's a little party this Saturday at Mike Newton's house," Jasper states.

"Yeah, I heard something about that," Edward confirms.

"Are we going?" Alice asks.

_A party with the goodies. Hmm, that ought to be interesting._

"Um, sure. I guess if it's okay with you, Bella," Edward turns the confirmation to me.

"Well, at least I know Mike drinks, so there should be beer at this fucking party," I agree.

After school, Edward drives me home and walks me to the door.

"Do you want to come in? We could do some homework and you could stay for dinner," I quietly offer.

"Um, sure. Let me just call my mom and tell her," Edward grins as he pulls out his phone and hits his speed dial.

Edward sits on the floor and settles on the coffee table, as I grab us some chips and some IBC.

We study quietly, tension building and my need to physically touch Edward growing stronger. We seem to hit a new level last night, and I'm dying to try it again.

I push back from the coffee table and sit up on my knees and stretch, revealing my stomach to Edward. I know he likes my skin. Since things have progressed, he is always touching me.

I hear him groan and look over to find him practically drooling.

I wiggle my finger at him, motioning him to come over to me. He pushes away and crawls over to me. _Oh, my very own predator._

Once he reaches me, he pulls me down on the floor and crawls on top of me. My legs open and he settles between my legs. He proceeds to attack my neck, moving slowly to my face then firmly kissing me.

Things start to heat up, and he is grasping at my shirt. I hear the front door open and see Edward fly off of me like some kind of superhero. I sit up and casually sit on the floor.

"Bells, I brought some pizza. Is Edward still here?" Charlie states from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're just in here doing some homework," I yell back. I shake my head at Edward and stand up. He looks scared like Charlie will pull out on of his guns and shoot him in the balls.

"Don't worry. He always yells to announce himself. With Charlie, less is more," I explain as I take Edward's hand and drag him into the kitchen for pizza.

We eat dinner and I watch as Charlie and Edward talk about cars. I smile knowing that I'm finally dating a guy that Charlie likes.

Friday is another boring day at school. Edward drops me off at the shop after school and tells me that he will call me later. I help Rose with a classic Ford that she is working on, and ignore Jake and his rolling eyes at the Edward situation. _Sorry if you don't like other guys kissing me._

Saturday, I finish my homework for the weekend and clean up the house. I shower and get ready for the party, deciding to wear my black leather pants, sans panties, and the shiny black fuck me heels that Alice bought me. I put on a midnight navy corset top that pushes my girls nicely together and leave my hair down and in loose waves.

Edward comes to pick me up, and I can see the wheels turning in his head, debating on whether or not to go anywhere once he sees what I am wearing. I laugh and push him out the door.

We arrive at the party to find everything in full swing, house full of drunken kids, smokers on the back porch and a few couples making out in the corners and darkened hallways. I tell Edward to go get me a beer while I search out Alice on my way to the bathroom.

I locate the bathroom and knock to see if anyone answers before I try the door handle. The music is so loud I don't hear and answer, so I open, and find Rockwell standing with his pants around his ankles and Victoria sitting on the toilet in her little red dress, giving him head.

Rockwell turns to see me in the doorway and grins.

"Fuck, can't you lock a fucking door Rockwell?" I yell. "Nice to see you putting that fucking mouth of yours to good use Vicky," I state as I close the door.

_Great, I still have to fucking pee._

I find Mike's parent's bedroom and lock the door behind me in the master bathroom. When I come out, Alice is sitting on the bed, grinning.

"Don't ever let me come to one of these fucking parties again, Alice. Do you know what shit I just witnessed in the bathroom?" I pause to give Alice a chance to answer. She shrugs. "Fucking Rockwell getting head from fucking Mcbitch herself, Victoria," I snarl.

"You saw what?" Edward gasps from the door of the bedroom.

"You don't want to know. Did you get me a beer?" I sweetly change the subject. I walk over to Edward and he hands me the cup that he is holding in his hands. I turn back to Alice and notice that she is still not talking.

"What the fuck, Alice? Why aren't you talking?"

She shrugs her shoulders again. "Dammit," I mumble to myself. "JASPER!" I yell.

We search in the house only to find Jasper out back smoking it up with a couple of the football team players.

"What the hell, Jasper?" I spit pointing to Alice.

"Sorry, darlin'. She was, um, bad this afternoon," Jasper sweetly replies as Alice joins him on the bench.

"Fuck me," Edward whispers.

"Eddie!" I scold smacking him in the chest.

Alice bounds over to Jasper and takes a seat on his lap and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Edward walks over the only chair left and sits down. He motions for me to come sit on his lap.

As I sit down, I don't sit like Alice, but straddle Edward backwards, with my back against his chest. "Mind if I smoke?" I ask Edward pulling out a cigarette.

"No," he coolly replies.

I light the cigarette and lean back more against Edward, relaxing and letting my head drop onto this shoulder. I take a deep drag, holding the smoke in, releasing slowly, and causing the smoke to come out of my mouth in a fog.

I rise up, not so subtlety grinding my ass into this hard-on, and grab my beer off the ground and take a large sip. _Oh, yes, Eddie, I know it's there._ I offer the cup to Edward who shrugs and takes the cup and takes a sip. I take another drag of my cigarette and relax back onto Edward.

Two seconds later my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see that it is Rose.

"Eddie, could you hold this for me?" I ask handing him my cigarette. I turn and walk off and talk to Rose and let then know where the party is so that she and Emmett can join us.

When I return from talking with Rose, I find an extremely sexy Edward, casually leaning back in the chair, legs apart, beer in one hand and my cigarette dangling from his mouth.

I saunter over and straddle facing him this time and take my cigarette out of his mouth and take a drag. "You know these things are bad for you?" I release the smoke and lean down to an open mouth Edward for a kiss.

"Well, well, well. What the fuck is going on out here?" a shrilling high pitch voice says loudly from the back door.

I turn to see Tanya standing there with her hands on her hips, flanked by Victoria and Lauren.

"Glad to see that you swallowed that load in your mouth, Vicky," I jest.

"Fuck you, whore," Victoria sneers.

"Calm down, Victoria. No need to remind everyone here what a whore Bella is. They know," Tanya coos.

"Oh, darlin'. You aren't exactly the Virgin Mary, you know," Jasper coolly states from his seat.

Tanya shakes her head and walks with her bitches in tow over to where Edward and I are sitting. Not one to have someone have the drop on me, I stand up and turn to face Tanya.

"Do you have a problem?" I growl.

"Yes," Tanya spits, _actually fucking liquid_ comes from her mouth as she puts her face five inches from mine.

"Are you jealous? Is that your fucking problem? Are you fucking jealous that he chose me?" I question. _I know it is._

"Why would I be jealous of a whore?" Tanya whispers.

_That's it!_ I'm not a whore, and she is just a jealous shank that Edward wants me. Three things happen in what seems like slow motion. One, I pull my arm back. Two, my fist collides with Tanya's nose. Three, Edward stands up behind me and pulls me back as I try and launch my body forward to a crying Tanya on the ground.


	13. The Good Boy Edward: Every Little Thing

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair **

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest. **

_Chapter Thirteen: The Good Boy Edward: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic_

Bella left me with her friends at the party with her cup in my hand along with her cigarette. I thought "what the hell" and took a short drag. It wasn't completely disgusting so I let the cancer stick sit perched in my mouth. I downed the rest of Bella's beer and sat back to relax, waiting for her to come back to me.

"So, you and Bella, huh?" Jasper drawled.

"Yeah, uh, I guess so," I said with a shrug.

I wasn't sure if Bella wanted us to date or what. We didn't really talk about what had been going on between us. I really liked her and the things we did. That's what kept me from asking.

"She's, uh, real affectionate with you," Jasper states as he takes a drag from his smoke.

"Oh really? Is that not normal for her?" I asked, curious to know how she is with other guys.

"Well, no. I mean she has no problem with PDA and shit but she never like holds and hands and stuff," he shrugged.

"Good thing I guess," I mutter before putting the smoke back in my mouth while Bella walks back over.

She takes the cigarette out of my mouth and takes a long pull before kissing me on the mouth. When she pulls away I can hear the Hate Bella Patrol snarling and whining but I'm already kind of buzzed from one beer. So sue me for being a light weight. Tanya starts going on about how Bella's a whore and I think that's funny because she's really got to be jealous if she's making a scene. Before I can stop Bella she's pulled her fist back and slammed it into Tanya's face. While Tanya's crying on the ground holding her nose Bella is trying to get out of my grasp, kicking and screaming profanities and all I can think about is how hard my dick is from watching her fight. Damn she was one feisty bitch.

"Bella, you need to calm the fuck down," I growl as I drag her down the nearest hallway.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, Eddie boy! That bitch's called me a whore for the last time!" Bella snarled as she tried to make me drop her hand.

Thank goodness the first door I find isn't locked. I turn the knob and shove the door open before stepping into a dark room. The curtains are open so moonlight filters in partially illuminating the study. Bella is yelling at me while I slam the door shut and flick the lock closed. She finally shuts up when I press my mouth to hers. There's just something about Bella all fired up and pissed that gets me going.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella growls before digging her teeth into my bottom lip.

"Trying to show you how fucking hot you are," I snapped as I tugged at the button on her fuckhot leather pants.

Bella stood with her back against the door as I shimmied her tight ass pants down her gorgeous legs. I gasped pretty fucking loudly when I got them down her hips and noticed she didn't have any fucking underwear on. I had seen pussy before, porn was one of my best friends, but Bella's bare cunt was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her pale skin was soft and between her lips I could see her tiny pink clit. With her pants at her ankles I gently pulled off her shoes and removed her pants the rest of the way. Once I was done I stood back up and lifted one leg around my hip. My own cock was screaming at me to drop trou and slip inside of her but I held off.

"I want to make you feel so good," I murmured before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

As my tongue dove into her mouth my right hand left her shoulder and slipped down her chest. I nervously unclasped each eye hook of her corset top before I pulled it away from her body. Bella stood still in all her naked glory. I immediately dove at her tits, laving each nipple with my mouth as Bella tugged roughly on my hair.

"So fucking hot," I growled before tugging on her piercing with my teeth.

"Fuck!" Bella cried out as I pit down roughly on her hardened peak.

As my hand slid further down her belly and over the soft mound of flesh between her legs Bella sucked hard on my tongue. My fingers slipped between her folds and I moaned loudly as I felt how fucking wet she was.

"How are you so wet? God, you're so wet," I mumbled as my finger traced her opening and then up towards her clit.

Bella rolled her hips toward me, her body begging for my touch.

"Tell me how to touch you, baby," I cooed as I dipped a finger lower.

"Mmmm, inside, please," she begged softly.

I let my finger slip inside of her and God how warm and tight she was. I was sure that I'd come in my pants just from the feel of her around my finger. I pumped it in and out slowly, listening to her moans and grunts.

"Another, please," she pleaded.

I let my middle finger slide inside and Bella began to pant. I felt her hand clasp around my wrist and just when I thought she was going to pull me away she forced my hand forward driving my fingers hard and deep inside of her.

"Mother fuck!" I hissed as she jerked in response to my fingers.

"Yes, baby, please, hard just like that," she moaned loudly.

I did as she asked, thrusting my fingers deep and hard. I watched in awe at how her body moved and how her head flew back and her mouth fell open. I wanted so badly to make her come.

"Can…can…you…ugh…use your thumb…press…clit…ugh..fuck!" Bella cried loudly.

I gathered what she was trying to tell me and pressed my thumb against her swollen clit. Bella grasped the back of my neck and pulled my face toward her. Bella thrust her tongue into my mouth and covered her scream as she kissed me roughly. I tore my mouth from her wanting to hear her come undone.

"Ugh! Fuck Edward! Yes, yes, oh God!" she screamed as she came.

I could feel liquid drip down my hand and my mouth watered at the thought of tasting it. As Bella's hips stilled I pulled my sopping fingers out of her and stuck them in my mouth. Bella's eyes were blazing as I sucked all of her juices of me.

"God, that's so hot," she groaned as she hand pressed against the aching bulge in my jeans.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped as she grabbed me hard through my jeans.

"Let me make you feel good too," she purred.

I watched as Bella undid my jeans. She pushed them down my hips along with my boxer briefs. My cock sprung from the confines of my clothes and bobbed happily between us.

"Mmm so big, so pretty," Bella panted as she wrapped her hand around me.

Her skin was so warm and soft as she stroked me up and down. Her thumb passed over the tip expertly as her other hand played with my balls.

"You want to come, don't you, Edward?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Uh huh," I said distractedly as I watched her hand pump me.

"I want you to, too. I want to see you come," she moaned.

I raised my hands to her bare breasts and tugged on her nipples before cupping them. I squeezed her tits, rubbing them and pressing them together as I watched her stroke me. Bella sped up her movements and I knew I couldn't hold off any longer.

"Bella, I'm…fuck!" I tried to warn her.

Bella just stepped closer to me and aimed my cock toward her stomach. Long streams of jizz shot out from my body and onto her pale toned stomach. I grunted and moaned her name as I watched my cum slide down her stomach. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. When my body finally stopped shaking, I leaned in and kissed Bella.

"Mmmm thank you," I hummed against her lips.

"No, thank you. That was like the hottest thing ever," Bella laughed softly.

"Let me get something to clean you up with," I said as I glanced around.

I saw a box of tissues on the desk and grabbed a few before cleaning up the mess I'd left on Bella's body. I couldn't help the smug smile on my face as I looked up at her.

"I like your cum on me, too," she whispered with a smile.

I helped Bella get dressed and we stumbled back out to the party. We stayed close together as we drank and hung out with Bella's friends. Alice and Jasper were a strange couple and I was fairly certain that they played some dominance game with each other. To each their own, I guess. I left for a few moments to get Bella and myself a refill. When I came back I heard Bella whispering to Alice and Jasper.

"The bet's off," she said sharply.

"If you forfeit that means Jasper gets Lola," Alice said.

"I don't care guys. I..I think I really like him. I don't want to do this anymore," she said with softness in her voice.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I mean it was all a silly game at first. Now, I just don't want to hurt him," Bella confessed.

"Well, it was good while it lasted right? I mean turning Prudeward into a bad ass worked out pretty well," Alice chuckled.

At first I was furious that this had all been some kind of game to her. When I let my brain override my feelings I knew that Bella genuinely felt bad for what she'd done. Neither of us expected to fall for the other. I didn't even really care if she ever told me. How could I be mad if when we really started to like each other she called it off right away?

"Hey guys. Bella, here you go," I said to announce my arrival.

Alice gave me a tight smile as I sat next to Bella.

"You okay?" I asked Bella softly as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am now," she breathed before kissing me softly on the lips.


	14. The Bad Girl Bella: How Sweet He Is

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair who wants Jasper to call her Darlin'.**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Bad Girl Bella: How Sweet He Is_

I'm so fucked. Not only have I backed out of the bet and could possible lose Lola but also I'm fucking falling for Edward.

_I'm so fucked._

This is not apart of my plan to leave Forks for college. I don't know about Edward's plans for after high school. Hell, I don't even know what he wants to be when he grows up.

I'm never been in a 'relationship' before. I've never wanted one before. I've dated, I've had sex, but I have never 'felt' anything before.

Now, I feel something. _Stupid fucking feelings_.

I need to talk to Edward. I need to know more before I put myself out there. Once I do something, its balls-to-the-walls Bella, no holds bar. If I'm going to fall for him, and hopefully he for me, I need to know if he is in it for the long haul.

_Fuck, why am I even thinking this?_

No time like the present to ask him.

"Eddie, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" He sounds nervous. _Fuck, I'm doing this wrong!_

"I mean, what are we doing?" _Okay, nice recovery, Bells._

"Well, right now, we are working on this Physics project," Edward jokes.

It's Sunday afternoon, and Edward shows up unannounced to work on project together. I had already completed my next two steps yesterday, so I was reviewing everything, making it look like I was working.

I throw my pencil at him. "No, I mean…" I motion between the two of us.

"Well…I….um," he pauses and clears his throat. "You're my girlfriend?"

"Okay. That works," I respond bouncing in my seat. _Yeh, Bella!_

I face back down to the papers in front of me. I sigh. _Fuck, I still need more._

"What's wrong?" Edward asks stopping his work again.

"I was just thinking about your plans after high school. What colleges have you applied for? What do you want to do with your life?"

He puts his pen down and pushes back from the table. "Come here," he coos motioning me to come sit on his lap.

I stand up and pad over to Edward and sit on his legs and wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. _Yes, ladies and gentleman, we've replaced badass Bella with a fucking pussy._

"I've applied to several school on both coasts. I haven't heard back from any. My dad wants me to be pre-law and eventually go to Stanford like him for law school," he pauses sighing. He rubs my back and continues. "But, I really don't know what I want to do. Something in music maybe."

"Music? There are lots of things that you can do with music, producing, writing, composing, editing, the list goes on and on," I gush.

"How do you know so much?" Edward asks sounding shocked.

"That's what I want to do, music production or management," I explain. "I spent all my free time at The Pack Shack shadowing Emily to learn everything I can about bars, music and bands."

We sit silently as Edward continues to rub my back.

"You know what I would like to do with you?" Edward whispers.

"I can bet," I joke.

"Well, that too. My parents are going to be gone next weekend, and I would love it if you could come spend the night with me?"

"My, my, Eddie. Aren't we the forward one now," I tease.

"I could make us some dinner, and play you some of my music," Edward offers.

_Hmm, Edward alone, in his house, in his bed, all night._

"Um, sure. Just let me cross with Alice to cover, okay?"

I reluctantly get out of his lap and return to my chair. We finish working on the project, and make out a little before he heads home. I tell him I'm driving Lola tomorrow so I'll see him at school.

On Monday, I arrive at school and park Lola next to Edward, who is taking up the space normally occupied by Jaspers' truck. Edward is leaning against his car, smirking and looking way too sexy for the start of another boring week of school.

I dismount, remove my helmet and sway over to Edward. I stop a few feet in front of him, but he grabs my jacket and pulls me in for a very inappropriate kiss. _Like a give a fuck!_

"Hmm, good morning," I purr.

"Indeed," Edward responds.

The next four days prove to be a dichotomy of my new world at school.

On the one hand, there is Edward. We hold hands, he walks me to class, he kisses me on the cheek, he sits with Alice, Jasper and myself at lunch, he sneaks away from his last class to make-out with me in the library, and pulls me into an empty classroom a several points during the week. _Ah, bliss. What? A girl likes some fucking attention from her boyfriend._

On the other hand, there are the bitches and the bastard of Forks High School. At every point they get a chance, Tanya, Victoria and Lauren try and degrade me, whispering nasty words under their breaths as they pass me in the hallway, knocking my elbows, sneering, growling, and the worst part, starring.

James Rockwell is the bastard. He is actually beyond that; he is creepy and just fucking plain _ew._ James seems to appear before or after the three bitches make an appearance. He smirks at me and cocks his head, taunting me to respond to his silent actions.

During art class on Thursday, the only class that I have with James, he sets up his easel next time mine for our section of still life paintings. _Fucking fruit._

At one point when the teacher is in the supply closet, James comes over to stand behind me, a little too close.

"Back the fuck off, Rockwell," I snarl under my breath at him.

"Hmm, I just bet Masen is having a great time _fucking_ you," James purrs.

"Well, that's something you will never fucking experience for yourself," I growl.

"Bitch," James mumbles under his breath as he walks back to his spot.

Friday, Edward hangs out with me at the shop, as I help Rose do some work a few cars in the shop.

"Hey, Eddie, how's the Camaro treating you?" Rose asks from under the hood.

"It's a dream," Edward responds.

I glance over at him and see him starring at me. I smile sweetly and return my focus to helping Rose.

A little while later, close to closing, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all show up at the shop.

"What's for dinner, darlin'?" Jasper asks.

"How about we hit the diner?" I offer. "You game, Eddie?"

"Um, sure," he replies.

We clean up and head over to the diner. Burgers, fries and shakes along with some good conversation, helps me appreciate my friends for taking Edward in, no questions asked. _I love my fucking friends._

"Alice, we still good for tomorrow?" I lean over and ask Alice.

"Sure, come over in the morning and we'll do the beauty thing," she quietly responds.

Edward follows me home, walks me to my door and kisses me goodnight.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," he whispers in my hair.

"Me too."

Saturday morning, I ride Lola over to Alice's house and spend the next three hours getting plucked, waxed and painted by Alice. She insists that if Edward and I are going to be more 'intimate' that I look my fucking best, with and without clothes.

"I don't have any expectations with Edward. He's a natural. Takes direction like a champ," I explain to Alice as she gives me refresh on my Brazilian.

"I know, I just have this feeling that you will go to another level, and I want your pussy to looks it's best," Alice coos.

"Thanks?" I offer. Not really sure how to thank my best friend for waxing me and telling me that she wants my pussy to look good for Edward.

"So, have you to talked?"

"About?" I lead.

"French class, finger fucking, the fucking price of tea in China. What the fuck do you think I'm asking about?" Alice sneers.

"Um, we have talked a little. He told me that I'm his girlfriend," I quietly respond as Alice rips the last sheet.

"That's a start," Alice pausing cleaning up while I put my robe back on.

She comes and stands in front of me, and places her tiny hands on my shoulders and looks me dead in the eye. "I know you, Bella. You 'like' him. There is a long list of no-no's in the Bella Swan book that you have exhibited since you have started hanging around him. You displayed some fabulous PDA, and your smiling for fuck's sake. So don't tell me otherwise."

"What's this all about, Alice?"

"I'm just happy for you. And I want you to be careful. Edward might want different things in life than what you want in life. I don't want to see you get hurt," Alice coos moving a hand to my cheek to caress.

I nod. I understanding that she is protecting me while my guard is down, while I am growing as a person, falling in love for the first time.

We finish our beauty session, eat some lunch and lay around watching a movie while sipping on some rum and cokes. At three, I head to the shower to get ready for Edward. Alice helps me get ready, keeping everything light and natural. I dress casual, a simple black denim skirt, paired with muted black and white checkered shirt, that I have tied the bottoms together at my waist and the sleeves rolled to my biceps. I put on my red peep toe heels and my leather jacket.

At four, Edward arrives, with a half drunk Jasper in tow, throwing him into the house, before grabbing me and my bag and putting us in the car.

Edward sits quietly on the drive to his house, but takes my small hand in his and rubs with the pad of his thumb.

"Everything alright, Eddie?"

"Um, sure. Just excited to have you come over," he replies. He's nervous. _I wonder if he thinks we're going to have sex._

"Are you nervous for some fucking reason?"

"No."

I lean over to whisper in his ear. "You don't have to be nervous. You know that we don't have to do anything. I'm not in a rush and I'm not going anywhere," I sweetly explain.

He seems to visibly relax at my words and moves his hand to my thigh.

When we arrive at his house, he parks in the garage. He grabs my bag and brings me into the house through the mud room.

His house is grand. It's the only way to fucking describe it. I knew where he lived, but I have never been here before. He lives out in the middle of nowhere, with the house nestled in the woods, at the end of a long dirt path, and a stream flowing behind it.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's quiet peaceful and lovely actually," I coolly state.

He pulls me further into the house, and drops my bag at the bottom of the stairs before pulling me closer into his embrace. He hugs me and pulls back to kiss me gentle.

"I'm glad you're here," he pauses stroking my cheek. _Melt._

"Are you hungry? We can eat whenever you want," he offers.

"Food," I respond before wrapping my arms around his neck and pull him in for deeper kissing.

He tightens his grip around my waist, pressing me against his body. I moan when I feel his erection.

"Food," he mumbles against my lips before pulling back. "We have all night, come, and let's eat."

He pulls me to the dinner room and orders me to sit. Then he retreats into the kitchen, bringing back with him two plates of lasagna. He sits it down in front of me and I lean forward to smell.

"This smells wonderful. Did you cook this?"

"Yes, my mother taught me a little bit about working in the kitchen," he pauses grabbing a lighter and lighting the candles on the table.

"Wine?" he offers heading back to the kitchen.

"Red if you have it," I state. Charlie has always been very generous with teaching me what to drink. Wine is a secret habit of his, one that he did include in my education.

"Sure," Edward yells from the kitchen.

He comes back with two glasses. We sit and eat, while talking about school and music. After we finish, we talk our plates to the kitchen and I help him clean up.

Once everything is done, he takes my hands and leads me into what I imagine is their formal living room. The room is huge, spanning the entire width of the house. There is an oversized fireplace with an ornate mantle centered along the wall. There are plush colorful couches scattered around the floor, with a few chaise lounges and oversized wingback chairs. All the furniture is colorful, a stark contrast the color of the lush beige carpet.

Towards the far wall of the room is a silk black grand piano. He walks us over, sits us down at the bench together and begins to play.


	15. The Good Boy Edward: Down, Down Baby, Do

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair **

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest. **

_Chapter Fifteen: The Good Boy Edward: Down, Down Baby, Down By the Rollercoaster_

Bella in my house.

Bella sitting next to me at the piano.

Bella with her hand on my thigh.

Bella fucking distracting me while I'm trying to play.

"Bella," I growled as my fingers missed a few keys.

"Hmm?" she hummed as her hand ghosted farther up my jean clad thigh.

"I'm trying to play for you," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know baby, and it's fucking hot," she purred before rubbing along the bulge in my jeans.

"Alright! I have something really important to play for you so go sit on the couch!" I managed to squeak out.

Bella giggled all girly and cute as she slid of the bench and plopped down on the micro suede couch. I took a few calming breaths as I placed my hands over the ivory keys. As I thought of my relationship with Bella the music flowed out of me. It was once again a loud torrent storm of sound and emotions as I filtered through the hate and the disgust. I had played it before at the hall, haunted by the turn in my feelings. Soon the music flowed into something gentle but raw, communicating the longing I felt for her. Before long it had died down to a soft melody and when the note ended I looked back at Bella and she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unsure of how I should take her reaction.

Before I would've thought the second coming of Christ was here if Satan's Mistress could cry like that. Now, now I knew better. Bella felt something; she had a heart, a beautiful heart.

"Oh, uh, that was, well amazing," she stuttered as she wiped her eyes harshly.

"So you liked it?" I asked sheepishly.

"More than liked Eddie! That shit was spectacular," she scoffed as she got up from her seat.

I turned toward her on the bench and Bella stepped between my legs, her arms wrapped around my neck. I loved to feel her surrounding me. Her fingers gently tickled the hair at the nape of my neck and I closed my eyes to relish the feeling. Suddenly I felt Bella's soft lips against mine and I couldn't stop the moan that rumbled in my throat. Bella's lips were petal soft, sweet and wonderful. She moved them against mine, our mouths opened and closed as we kissed softly. Bella pushed further into me and the need I felt for her grew ten fold.

"Can we go up to your room?" she asked softly.

I nodded and grasped her hand. She picked up her bag on the way toward the stairs and I led her up the three flights to my room. The top floor was really mine alone. I had my bedroom and bathroom, even a sort of sitting area where my television and stereo were. Bella eyed my room with a smile on her face and I was glad she liked it. Her smile grew wider when she saw the Les Paul Joe Perry Signature Series guitar that was nestled in the corner of my room. I took Bella's bag and tossed it on top of my dresser.

"So," I said awkwardly, "this is my room."

"It's really great," she said softly as she walked toward the floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side of the room.

I had opened the dark drapes so that we'd have a nice view of the woods and sky. The full moon was already high and bright giving the room a soft glow. I walked over to the bedside lamp to turn it on but Bella stopped me.

"I like it just like this," she said with a smile.

I gulped nervously as she walked over to my bed. I had gone into town earlier in the day and bought a new sheet and comforter set. I wanted something nice and fancy for Bella to lie on. The bedspread was a beautiful gold duvet with a down comforter nestled inside. I bought some black Egyptian cotton sheets and a few new pillows. The gold did look good against the brushed black metal headboard. Bella leaned down and ran her hands toward the middle of the bed feeling the soft fabric underneath her fingertips.

"Wow, this is really nice. I'd never get out of bed if I had this at home," she said.

"_That's the idea,"_ horny Edward thought.

Bella crawled on top of the bed on all fours, her eyes had darkened slightly and she looked almost feline as she came closer.

"Are you afraid?" she purred softly.

The knowing smirk on her face told me she had my number.

"No," I mumbled.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that, Eddie. The things I could do to you in this bed," she taunted.

Gone was the sweet girl downstairs, replaced with the vixen I knew all too well.

"Why don't you come over here?" she asked with a crook of her finger.

I knew that Bella wanted me. I knew that she had been patient and followed my lead most of the time. I couldn't figure out why I had been so nervous. I swallowed my nervousness and sat on the bed next to her.

"I want you to kiss me," she breathed as she moved closer to me.

She stopped when she was mere inches from my face and the look in her eyes made it impossible for me to deny her. I tilted my head and gazed her lips softly. The energy that passed between us seemed to ignite something inside of me and I knew I needed to taste more of her. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and Bella opened her mouth for me. Our tongues met in the small space between her open lips, massaging and tasting before I clamped my mouth over hers. Bella gripped the back of my neck as I pulled her forward and onto my lap. The tentative kiss I had started quickly evolved into something hungry and crazed. I sucked on her tongue before she used her teeth to nip at my lips. When we needed breath I moved my lips down her jaw and to her neck. Bella's skin tasted so good, so soft on my tongue that I didn't resist the urge to bite down. Bella's back arched and she cried out as I grew impossibly stiff in my jeans. Bella could feel my cock throbbing under her so she ground down on me and I gripped her hips tightly.

"Mmmm so hard baby," Bella mumbled before tugging on my ear lobe.

My hands slipped underneath the material of her top tracing the clipped strap of her bra. I let my hands move around her rib cage and up towards her breasts where I cupped them in my hands.

"Can I take your shirt off?" I asked in a breathy pant.

Bella nodded as I lifted the shirt higher, my eyes catching on her fuckhot tattoo. When the material was out of the way I didn't stop and ask to remove her bra I just reached behind her and undid it. That joined her shirt on the floor, the start of a growing pile of clothes.

"You too," Bella panted as her fingernails raked down my stomach.

Once my shirt was off I pulled Bella forward so that her tits pressed against my chest; the coolness of her piercings a deep contrast to the heat of our skin. I kissed her hard, my hands tangled in the messy curls of her hair as Bella shifted her hips to rub against my crotch. I could feel the undeniable heat that seeped through her jeans and I knew I had to feel it.

"Bella, baby, lie down," I grunted as I tried to move her off my lap.

Bella quickly slid onto her back on my bed. The sight of her dark hair splayed out against the comforter was so beautiful. Her skin was so soft and pale as it glowed in the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Let me make you feel good," I purred against her open mouth.

Using my lips I trailed soft, wet kisses down her neck and toward her chest. With my right hand I squeezed her right breast while my mouth laved her left nipple. Bella's body arched and squirmed underneath me and I had never felt more powerful. The sounds she made had me fucking aching and all I wanted was to feel her hot and wet for me. I moved lower and began to unbutton her jean skirt. Bella looked down at me, her eyes hooded and dark with lust. The only sound in the room was the sound of her lowering zipper and our heavy breathing. I pulled the tops of her jeans over her hips as Bella lifted her lower half off the bed. The sight of her black lacy underwear was enough to kill me. The lace was see through enough to allow me to see that Bella was fucking bare. I could feel a warm wet spot in my boxer briefs as my dick started leaking at the sight.

"Mother fuck," I hissed as I tossed her pants to the floor.

I grabbed her panties and tugged them down quickly, wanting to see her fully naked.

"Eager are we?" she teased as her panties joined the pile of clothes.

"Yes," I growled as I pushed her legs apart.

Bella let her legs fall open leaving her pussy open for me. The sight of her soft pink lips glistening with her arousal had my mouth salivating.

"I want to taste you baby, please tell how you like it," I groaned as I leaned in to kiss her thigh.

I could smell her heady arousal as I ran my nose up the soft skin of her thigh. Bella's fingers slid through my hair where she scratched my scalp lightly. I hummed at the feel of it as I traced her Bella gasped loudly and my face snapped up to hers.

"It's good, it's good," she moaned.

I did it again, letting the pad of my finger press slightly harder onto her. Bella's answering moan let me know she liked it. I used that same finger to trace down toward her opening; her pussy was so wet for me. My finger slid inside of her and we both groaned as I pressed inside. her body was so tight and warm around my finger. I pulled it back out and pressed it forward as Bella bucked her hips up off the bed.

"Can…can…can you use another?" she begged softly.

I nodded and pressed both my pointer finger and middle finger inside of her. Bella's moans filled my ears as I fucked her with my fingers. My eyes zoned in on her needy little clit and I lowered my mouth toward it. I tongued it roughly and Bella grabbed a fist full of my hair as she rocked her hips against me.

"Ugh, oh, please!" Bella cried loudly.

I sucked the tiny bud between my lips as my fingers worked inside of her. She was getting wetter as I played with her clit so ire moved my fingers and slid my mouth down to her opening. I wanted to taste her so badly. When my tongue slipped inside of her I moaned loudly at the taste her. the vibrations caused Bella to jerk pulling my hair with her as her muscles contracted around my tongue. I lapped greedily, opening her up wider with my hands so I could get further inside of her.

"Fuck! Bella you taste so fucking good!" I growled before plunging my fingers back inside of her.

Bella was writhing and moaning as I brought her closer to her release.

"C…cu..curl your fingers up wh…when you're…ugh…fuck!" Bella screamed.

I did as she said and curled my fingers on my thrust inside and Bella's hips stayed lifted off the bed. I latched my mouth back onto her clit and Bella's cry of my name came loud.

"EDWARD! Fuck I'm coming! Fuck baby! Yes!" she cried.

I felt a small gush of liquid on my hand as Bella's orgasm rocked through her body. She looked so fucking hot all flushed and panting. Her nipples were rock hard and her body was still rocking slowly as I slowed the pumps of my fingers. When Bella stilled I pulled my fingers from inside of her and licked them clean, relishing the taste of her orgasm on my hand.

"That…oh fuck that was…damn," she breathed heavily.

"It was good?" I asked nervously.

It seemed like she liked it but I'd never done it before so I wanted to be good for her.

"You shouldn't even have to ask me that baby," she chuckled softly as she pulled me up towards her.

"How about I show you just how much I liked it?" she purred before sliding down the bed and hovered over my legs.


	16. The Bad Girl Bella: There Are No Words

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest. **

_Chapter Sixteen: The Bad Girl Bella: There Are No Words_

"How about I show you just how much I liked it?" I purr.

"Yes," Edward squeaks out.

I place my hands on his calves and rub gently back and forth before moving them up to his thighs, where I apply more pressure. He groans in response and his already hard cock twitches.

"Hmm, looks like you have a mouth full there, Eddie."

I hear him audibly gulp, his Adam's apple sliding up and down.

I lower my mouth and kiss where my hands have been, while my hands move to his hips, and continue to rub as his head falls back on his pillow.

I move my kisses closer and closer to where he needs me the most, before I grab him with both hands and squeeze, pushing, sliding my hand towards his tip. The tip of his cock is already leaking precum and as my hand moves up his shaft some more leaks out of his tip.

I growl before I lean down and lick. His head pops up and his hisses while starring at me.

"Did you like that, Eddie? Would you like me to put your cock in my mouth?" I purr.

He nods his head, unable to speak.

I lean down and take another lick of his swollen head before slowly lowering my mouth. Edward is the biggest I have ever seen, so I used one of my hands to stroke him while I take in as much as I can in my mouth. I used my other hand to caress and rub his balls. _Mind the stepchildren, please._

"Oh, God," Edward groans.

I let his dick hit the back of my throat and he bucks his hips up.

I hum in response and speed up my sucking while tightening my seal against his skin. I swirl my tongue all around, making sure to pull back enough to swirl his head. I can feel his dick harden more, so I know that he is close. I take both of his balls in my hand, cradling them while encircling my fingers at the top and tug.

He groans and lifts his hips off the mattress, driving his cock further into my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella!" he screams as he comes down my throat.

I swallow and lick him clean before sitting back on my heels.

Edward sits up, leaning back on his arms, grinning like I have just shot him up with heroin or something.

"Are you okay, Eddie?"

"Um," he mumbles before collapsing in the bed.

I smile knowing that I did a good giving him his first blowjob. _And many more to come, sir._

I lie down next to him and snuggle to his side, as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Bella, there are no words," he whispers.

We both relax and fall fast asleep, naked in each other's arms.

The next morning, I wake up to find a tent pitching Edward looking at me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you sleep?"

"Um, no, I'm fucking asleep," I snort.

He caresses my cheek before leaning in to kiss me. His hands find my body, moving them up and down, touching every inch of my skin.

His fingers ghost down my legs and he plants them nicely in my pussy, stroking and rubbing my clit.

"Such a fast learner, Eddie," I coo.

"Anything for you, Bella."

He pumps me with one finger, and then adds another, and another. He increases his rhythm and palms my breast with his other hand. He lowers his mouth to the other breast and grabs my nipple ring with his mouth and pulls.

"Edward, fuck!" I scream as he brings me to orgasm.

We kiss and make-out, with Edward touching every part of my body. Sweet little boy that he his, even grazes my backdoor. I watch as his eyes widen that I don't finch as his touch, but rub my ass into this hands. _What? Alice has trained me well._

We eventually get out of bed, and shower. Eddie likes the shower.

He washes me, rubbing soap all over my body, playing special attention to my tattoos and my nipples. He caresses my ink, worshiping them as though the release my secrets to him.

My nipples receive luxurious attention, with Edward rubbing, washing and suckling each one like it his last meal on earth. He takes my nipple ring in his mouth and pulls, as his hand and fingers rub my clit.

Once Edward makes sure that I am pleasured and clean, I take my time washing his amazing body, playing close attention to his hardness. I pump him and send his release to my stomach.

We finish our shower, towel off and get dressed and eat some food. I pack up around lunch and Edward drives me back to Alice's house.

I kiss Edward goodbye before I mount Lola.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours to work on the project, okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon," he tells me as he kisses me once more.

I head home, and start some homework. I got most of my homework done late on Friday, leaving Sunday afternoon open to finish up and work on the Physics project.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?" I ask while we work.

"Hmm, nothing. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Jacob and his buddies are having this fucking amazing bon fire on the beach tomorrow night. Would you like to come?" I ask.

"Sure. But will they be okay with me being there? You know, my dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone stays on their best behavior." _Hmm, I guess I need to fucking talk with Jacob._

The next day, Edward follows me home after school and we combine making-out with homework and some food thrown in there somewhere. As the sun sets, we finish up so we can head to LaPush.

When we arrive, we find places to sit near Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Edward lays a blanket down and I settle in between his legs and snuggle back against him. The bon fire is fucking beautiful, and sky high like it is trying to reach God. I notice Jacob and some of the other rez boys sitting on the other side of the bon fire whispering to each other.

_I hope to God they fucking behave._

I see Jacob leave his friends and makes his way over. "Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" he stumbles his request.

"Um, sure," I reply. "I'll be right back, Eddie." I tell Edward kissing him on the cheek before standing up to join Jacob.

We walk away from the bon fire, just down the beach a little. I immediately miss the heat. We stop, far enough away that no one can hear our conversation but close enough that we can still see everyone. When Jacob stops he turns to face me.

"Bells," he sighs. "What the fuck are you doing with him?"

"Like it's any of your fucking business, Jacob."

"It is my business. And you pull this shit by bringing here, to the rez, when everyone here knows who his dad is?"

"I would think that you would be smart enough to realize that he is not his father. Fuck, they don't even see each other that much," I snarl back at him.

"Why are you fucking defending him? Have you fucked him? Is this still apart of the fucking bet?" he growls as he grabs my arm.

"You know that the bet is over. Let me fucking GO!" I yell at Jacob trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

I look over to see Edward sprinting over to us, with everyone else following up behind him.

"Let her go, Black," Edward growls. _Drip._

"Why? I doubt that you're man enough to even fuck her," Jacob retorts.

Edward steps closer and snakes his arms around my waist, effectively pulling me out of Jacob's grasp. "Are you that stupid to think that I would just _fuck_ Bella?" Edward snarls as he leans closer to Jacob.

"A woman like this, you make love to her, asshole," Edward whispers to Jacob.

_Holy Fucking Shit!_

He pulls me back to my friends and hands me off to Alice. _What am I? A fucking ragdoll?_

Alice holds me, as Rose comes over and stands beside us. Emmett and Jasper move up and flank Edward.

"Black, I don't care if you don't like me because of who my dad is, or if I'm dating Bella. But you will never, ever lay another hand on her. Got it?"

"Are you threatening me, Masen?"

"No, I warning you."

"Get the fuck of my rez!" Jacob yells.

Just as Edward and the boys turn, Jacob lunges at them, tackling Edward to the ground.

"No! Stop!" I yell.

Jasper and Emmett quickly pull Jacob off of Edward and hold him back.

I pull free of Alice and move to stand in front of Edward.

"Jacob, you can't hurt him. No matter fucking what!" I yell.

"Why, Bells?" Jacob asks quietly.

"Because, if you hurt him, you hurt me. I've known you too fucking long, and we have been through too much together. You're better than this," I state.

"Well, fuck that. You have to choose, him or me. I can't be responsible for hurting him unless you make that decision," he gives his ultimatum.

He pulls himself from Jasper and Emmett and walks away from us, from the bon fire, down the beach into the dark.

Edward embraces me and whispers in my ear. "Are you ready to leave."

I turn and kiss him on the lips. "Yes," I whisper.

We all head back and drive off. The ride back is silent, Edward holding my hand, rubbing with the pad of his thumb. When we arrive at the house, Charlie's car is in the driveway.

"I better go inside alone," I whisper.

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes. Jacob is just such an ass. I'm sorry I ruined the evening."

He takes my face that is currently looking down at my jeans, and pulls it up by my chin. He leans forward and kisses me gently on the lips. _God, he is getting really good at kissing._

"If you don't mind me asking, why was he acting that way? Did you two used to date or something?"

_Fuck, I knew this conversation might happen. I hope he still wants me._

"Yes, I used to date him, just a little, over last summer. He wanted more, but I didn't."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes."

"Was he your first?"

"No," I sigh. "Do you want to know my whole sexual history now?"

"At some point yes, but for now, I'm just glad you're mine," he whispers against my lips before he kisses me again.

"So, you're not mad?"

He laughs. "No, I know that you're not a virgin. I'm not that naïve, Bella."

"Oh," I mumble.

"What did you think I would do when we talked about your sexual past, run away?" he jokes.

"Well…um…yeah."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. If there is one thing that I have learned, it's they're lose that they let you go. I'm always going to fight for you."

_Ah, melt, drip._

I pull him closer and kiss him passionately, deeply, trying to tell him in my own fucked up way that I appreciate him.

He pulls back and rest his forehead on mine, trying to calm his breathing.

"Tomorrow, you're coming with me to the hospital," he commands.

"'K," I whisper.

He walks me to the front door, before kissing me quickly before pushing me inside the house.

I grin and walk into the house, to hear moaning and heavy breathing coming from the living room.

"Charlie?" I call out as I walk into the living room and turn on the light.

There on the couch, is Charlie, making out with Sue Clearwater. Their faces are flushed, Sue's lips are swollen and both are trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck, Charlie!"

"Bells, language!" Charlie scolds removing himself from their embrace. They stand up and straighten their clothes.

"Bells, you remember Sue," Charlie politely introduces us.

"Sue, you remember my daughter Bella."

She extends her hand and I shake it, still shell shocked that I caught my dad making out like a teenager on the couch. _Hmm, that couch is seeing a lot of action lately. Good thing it's leather._

"Well, I'm going to head to bed, school and all tomorrow," I offer backing out of the room.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take Sue home, so I'll see you later," Charlie offers ushering Sue to the front door.

"Okay, night, Charlie," I state walking to the stairs. "Remember safe sex," I mumble under my breath.

He leaves to take her home and I take a quick shower and head to bed.

The next morning I come downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with coffee and the paper.

"Morning, Bells. Sleep well."

"Yes, and you?" I ask smirking.

"Fine. Are you okay with me dating?"

"Way to cut to the chase, Charlie," I pause. "No worries. As long as you're happy."

"You too, Bells. Does Edward make you happy?"

"Yes," I blush.

"Great. I would hate to break his fucking legs," Charlie mumbles under his breath.

I give him a quick peak on the cheek, grab some breakfast and head out the door. When I arrive at school, Edward is waiting for me. I grin and blush as I approach him.

"What's up with you?" Edward asks, pulling me in, tucking me into his side.

"Nothing, I just had an interesting night after you left."

"What happened?"

"I caught Charlie making out with Sue Clearwater on the couch," I explain.

"Oh. Are you okay with that? After all he is a grown man," Edward offers.

"I know… it's just…gross."

"Well, good thing he never walks in on us," Edward whispers in my ear.

I giggle and snuggle closer into his side.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward sighs. "Are you ready to go with me tonight? I'll be bringing my guitar with me." He looks at me, like I'm going to run away because we are doing something from his realm.

"Yes, of course," I pause. "And believe it or not, I am looking forward to it."

"Good, you'll have fun, I promise," he mummers in my hair as he pulls me in front of him for a hug.

I raise my head and bring my face closer to his.

"Maybe on the way home I can teach you how to ride Lola," I purr against his lips.


	17. The Good Boy Edward: Welcome to My World

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters, or Veggietales. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair cos she's like the rice to my stir fry. **

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_**A/N: From Luvrofink: To anyone who owns a Harley or knows someone who does please don't take offense to this chapter. I have a personal preference in bikes and unfortunately they don't include Harley's. Just remember, to each their own. **_

_Chapter Seventeen: The Good Boy Edward: Welcome to My World_

I knew it would be a sort of make or break situation by bringing Bella to the hospital. I was hoping she'd be able to tone down the tough girl act around the kids so that they'd be comfortable. I also didn't want her to think it was silly how much I really enjoyed playing and singing for the sick kids of Seattle. There weren't many terminal ones but they all needed a little pick me up and I was happy to be the one to do it.

Bella rode with me to the hospital as I blared some old school Dr. Dre and Snoop Dog. Her head bobbed to the thumping bass and I couldn't help but smile as her lips mouthed the words. I did have a soft spot for some ghetto gangster rap.

When we walked through the automatic sliding glass doors of the children's ward it was like a fangirl mob for that one actor from that Almost Dark movie. All the kids came hurling themselves toward us and I had to hold my guitar up a few feet to keep them from running into it. With little munchkins in tiny hospital gowns wrapped around our legs we laughed as we tried to walk toward the sitting area. Bella's face was all lit up as Lily, one of the cancer patients, plopped down on her lap.

"Hi, I'm Lily!" the little girl chirped as she ran her hand over the bright pink scarf that covered her head.

"Hello Lily, I'm Bella," my girl smiled so sweetly at her that my heart seemed to melt.

"So, ladies and gents, what do you want me to play first?" I asked all the little ones that had gathered around us like scouts at a camp fire.

"Oh, do that Veggie Tales song!" Brian squeaked from behind me.

I pulled some of the kids closer and gave Bella a smile before I started the first verse.

_Now, Billy Joe McGuffrey  
Was a really clumsy kid.  
On the first day of first grade  
I'll tell you what he did.  
He tripped over a pencil box,  
Flew up in the air,  
Landed on a kangaroo  
Who pulled out all his hair.  
He needed first aid in the first grade,  
First aid in the first grade,  
First aid in the first grade.  
You could buy a zoo with all the doctor bills he paid._

All the kids were belting out the words and Bella was laughing as Lily bounced on her lap. We finished the song and five hands went up for the next request. We spent the next two hours singing and dancing. Well, I didn't dance but Bella and the kids did. She looked so happy swinging the kids around and I was so relieved that she was having a good time.

Lily didn't want to let go of Bella when it was time for us to go. In all honesty I was ready to get out of there. I had a riding lesson waiting for me. Bella whispered something in Lily's ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead. I swear I saw Bella's eyes get watery but I didn't say anything for fear of embarrassing her.

"That was so much fun!" Bella said breathlessly as she clutched my arm.

"I'm so glad you had fun. I'm glad you didn't think it was lame or something," I shrugged as we walked out into the parking lot.

I opened the door for Bella and then got into the driver's seat.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Let's go back to mine and get Lola. I did mention a riding lesson," she said with a devilish smirk.

I did a tad bit over the speed limit, extremely excited to start my lesson. The tires on the Camaro squealed a little as I drove up Bella's driveway. With the car in park Bella hopped out before I could open her door. She gave me a smirk as I glared at her; she knew I liked doing shit like that for her.

"Okay, we'll start out in the garage. Get you used to starting her up," Bella said over her shoulder.

I stared at her ass she bent over to raise the garage door to the Swan residence. The door rolled up and revealed the immaculate work area that Bella used. She was a bit anal about her stuff and I knew that everything in the garage had its own little home. Bella sauntered over to Lola and crooked her finger at me.

"C'mere baby," she purred.

I gaped at her as she straddled the bike and looked back at me. God she was so fucking hot. I walked over to her and she began her instructions. She showed me how to kick start the bike, where the clutch and the gears were and how they worked. She even showed me the secret box that held the starter so she didn't need a key. The little vintage tobacco box near the start of the exhaust held the starter. Bella informed me, very clinically and mechanically how to ease off the clutch and give it some gas. Luckily the bike was facing the front of the garage so I wouldn't have to turn it.

"Hop on up and we'll get this bitch runnin," Bella said as she slid off the dirt red seat.

I had appreciation for finely made machines and although I always thought Bella's bike was a POS I knew better now. Apparently there was a whole style that dictated a dirty unfinished look and Lola was the perfect example. As I got on the seat I let my eyes roam over the details. The welded lines were perfect and smooth. The flat black paint hid dirt well and the old Harley tank was a sure F U sign to those rich old farts on shiny Hogs.

Bella reached down and flipped the starter switch inside the small box before I kicked the bike to life. The engine rumbled loudly in the garage as Bella kept a firm grip on my hand that held the clutch which she released slowly. Bella stepped back and told me to give it some gas which I obeyed. The bike jerked and stalled and Bella's face lit up in a wide grin. I felt like a dumb ass.

"Awwww, baby don't pout. It would've been a miracle if you didn't stall out," she giggled before walking over and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Try again," Bella said as she pointed toward the tobacco box.

I flipped the switch and kicked started the bike once again. This time when I let off the clutch the bike eased out of the garage and onto the driveway. I gave it some gas and the bike jerked before speeding up slightly. Bella was smiling widely as I chanced a glance back at her. When I reached the road I cut the bike and Bella came rushing over. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely.

"That was so good baby!" Bella squealed happily before she shoved her tongue in my mouth.

Apparently, Edward on a bike equals a horny Bella.

"Now, we're going to get on the road," Bella whispered against my lips.

She slipped away from me and walked back into the garage where she grabbed a camo painted helmet and her own. She helped me strap mine on and soon we were driving down the road. I never realized how sexy riding a bike was until I felt Bella's warm soft body pressed against my back. I could feel her soft tits pressing against me and her hands around my waist. Slowly she unclasped her hands and ran them up my chest, over my shirt. Her nails scratched me on the way down, passing over my nipples. I groaned loudly but it was drowned out by the roar of Lola's engine.

Soon Bella's hands were everywhere. She slipped them up my shirt where she could palm my bare skin. I was worried that she'd distract me too much but when we came to turns or when I had to change gears she'd back off some. It was like she knew exactly when and how to touch me. Bella pointed toward La Push and although I had my reservations about going back there I wasn't about to deny her anything. The road grew a little rougher so I slowed down as we made the trek up to the cliffs. We came to a clearing where I could see the sharp cliffs ahead. Bella pointed to a nearby picnic table and I drove us over. I parked the bike and Bella didn't immediately move. I sat up straight and Bella maneuvered herself so that she could swing her legs and straddle me. We were pressed against each other as her arms wrapped around my neck.

With her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of my neck she looked up at me, "Was it fun?"

I nodded and gave her a smile. My stomach was a little flip floppy, unsure of what her plan was. I thought back to her little bet with the D/s twins and I felt a little pang in my chest. I knew that was over with so I pushed it away and focused on the beautiful woman in front of me.

"It was a lot of fun baby," I told her before I kissed the tip of her nose.

Bella undid the buckle on my helmet and then did hers. She let them fall to the ground next to the bike before her mouth attacked mine. The kiss was sloppy and rough as she pressed closer to me. My mind quickly thought about the bike falling but I knew if Bella trusted it then I should too.

"That was so fucking hot," Bella breathed against my lips.

"Uh huh," I mumbled before kissing her again.

Having her hands all over me while we were riding was so fucking erotic.

"Just feeling you pressed against me had me fucking wet. Oh my God, and then the bike's vibrations weren't helping at all," she chuckled softly before pulling my tongue into her mouth.

I groaned loudly at the thought of her being wet. I wanted to feel it.

"Want me to show you what you do to me baby?" Bella purred as she pulled away form me.

"Yes," I whispered huskily.

Bella slipped off the bike and tugged me off as well. When I was standing upright she pushed me back so that my hands were leaning on the seat of the bike. I gaped openly as Bella slid to her knees. I was stunned into submission as she deftly undid my pants and shoved them down my legs along with my underwear. My cock was already hard from the making out and as it bobbed slightly in front of her a wicked smile spread across her lips. In the moonlight I could see the bead of precum that was leaking from my tip and Bella quickly bent her head and licked upward to gather it on her tongue.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

The cool breeze coming off the ocean hit the trail of Bella's tongue causing my whole body to shiver. With a firm grip Bella grasped around the base of my shaft while she used her soft lips and tongue to place hot wet kisses up and down my length. Each time she'd move her mouth to a different spot the air would chill the area she had just licked.

"Baby…so…ugh," I groaned as my fingers found their way into her soft wavy hair.

"You taste so good," Bella hummed before her mouth enveloped me.

She was so warm and wet as her mouth worked me up and down. Her hand pumped me in time with her mouth as her tongue swirled around the head of my dick with each upward pass. My fingers would tighten and release her hair, desperately trying not to control her movements. When her hand found my sack my grip on her locks tightened. Bella moaned around my cock so I tugged on the handful of hair to see if she'd do it again. To my amazement she moaned again, vibrating my cock under her lips.

"You like that?" I growled lowly as I pulled a bit harder.

"Uh huh," Bella moaned with my cock in her mouth.

She tugged and rolled the skin of my sack as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder. I loosened the grip on her hair and Bella pulled her mouth off of me.

"Edward do you want to fuck my mouth?" she asked so sweetly as her lashes fluttered.

"I don't..why..what?" I mumbled.

"I want you to. I want you to fuck my mouth," Bella breathed huskily before plunging her mouth back down on me.

My grip went back to her hair as she tugged on my balls and I pressed her head forward. I could feel the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat and just when I thought she'd pull back with a gag she breathed deep through her nose and pressed forward. I felt my cock slip further inside of her.

"Oh holy fuck!" I gasped as she deep throated my cock.

"Bella baby! What…ugh..so fuck…" I moaned incoherently.

I used the grip I had on Bella's hair to make her suck me faster. I knew I was so close. I tried my best to hold off, desperate to have her blow me forever. The coil in my stomach tightened and just as her mouth went back down on me I felt myself cumming.

"Bella fuck! I'm fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I shouted as hot spurts of my release shot down Bella's throat.

I could feel her throat contracting around me, sure that she'd gag on all my cum. She just used her mouth to milk me of everything I had to give. With a few soft licks and kisses Bella made sure my slowly softening cock was all clean before I yanked her up. Without thinking of my dick just being in her mouth I kissed Bella rough and hard. The moan that I caught with my mouth was full of longing and I knew we wouldn't be going home until she had screamed my name.


	18. The Bad Girl Bella: I Wanna Love Ya

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of Meyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair cos she's willing to be pimped out.**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. Don't forget to submit your story for our Greasers and Dolls contest.**

_Chapter Eighteen: The Bad Girl Bella: I Wanna Love Ya_

I've never really liked sucking cock and it was definitely a great fucking skill to have. But sucking Edward, watching his face, the grin, his eyes rolling back into his head, makes me want to suck his fucking cock everyday for the rest of my life.

Dropping to my knees while he leaned back against my Lola, letting me submit to him, is such a fucking turn on for me. I want him to take control, so I asked him to fuck my mouth. He seems hesitant at first, but then really took control, grabbing my hair and setting a rhythm that had my panties fucking soaked with want.

My desire started as a low burn when he took me to the hospital to sing for the kid's ward. He was greeted like a fucking rock star. All the kids loved him, and I couldn't help but match the smile on his face.

When we all sat down, a little girl with a pink scarf on her head plopped down in my lap. I was shocked, seeing as most kids didn't gravitate towards me, ever.

She was so precocious as she introduced herself, Lily. She was so beautiful in her pink scarf on her head, laughing and touching me on my arms so freely. I felt warm, and sad at the same time. I learned during some of the songs that she was suffering from Leukemia, and was on the last round of her treatment.

As the songs went on, the kids danced, and I joined with them, swinging Lily around in my arms as if she were my little sister. I silently prayed that she would recover and that I would one day see her as the beautiful grown woman would most definitely become.

As Edward finished, and was saying goodbye to all the kids, Lily tugged on my arm to pull my face down to her level. I knelt down and looked into her perfect innocent eyes.

"Bella, is Edward your boyfriend?" she asked quietly in her sweet voice.

"Yes, he is," I whispered in her ear. "Would you like me to come with him when he comes back?"

"Yes, please," she said even quieter than before.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, willing back the tears that were getting ready to spill over.

We left with smiles on our faces and an ache in my heart for those kids.

Edward seemed giddy and nervous as I gave him lessons on Lola. But it only took a few times for him to get the gist. Then, before I knew it, I was on the back of my Lola, snuggled closely to Edward, inhaling his scent, feeling the vibrations between my legs, and the fire in my body building with lust for Edward.

I couldn't resist rubbing his body as he drove. Then once we arrived at the secluded cliff, I attacked him with kisses and pleasured him with my mouth.

When I was done, he pulled me up and attacked my mouth. I wondered if he could still taste himself on me, hoping that it wasn't a huge turn off for him.

He seemed to understand my want for him to take control and ordered me over to one of the empty picnic tables. I swayed my hips as I walked over, hearing Edward growl behind me. I jumped up on the edge of the table, leaving my feet to dangle and swing.

Edward stalks towards me, eyes never leaving mine, as he positions himself between my legs. He grabs my head and tugs on my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my neck to his mouth.

"And what would you like me to do you?" he growls.

"Touch me," I purr.

"Fuck, you are so hot."

"Hmm," I moan as he continues kissing and sucking my neck. His lips eventually make their way back to mine, where he proves again how he no longer has a virgin tongue.

His hand snakes down to my breast when he pushes me away from him, silently asking me to lie down on the table for him. As I do, I place my arms above my head and stretch like a cat, arching my back.

He growls and grabs my shirt, raising it to find my free breasts, which he takes immediately into his mouth for his suckling and nipping. He pulls on my nipple rings, causing me to moan and call out his name.

He continues lapping at my breasts and moves his hands down to the edge of my jeans, popping the button and unzipping them.

As his hand slipped into my open jeans, I heard him hiss.

"Fuck, Bella, do you own a pair of underwear?"

"Yes, but which would you rather have, more layers or instant access?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "The latter," he mumbles as he lowers his mouth back to my breasts. The cool breeze causes my nipples to harden more and his warm mouth adds to the sensation of the cool breeze and the cold metal, sending me into another round of groaning.

His hand makes its way back down into my jeans where he finds me more than ready. He quickly inserts several fingers, causing me to call out his name and instantly orgasm.

I can feel the smile on his lips against my breast. I bring my hands to his head and bring his face to mine.

"That was fucking hot, baby," I purr.

Edward works his magic fingers in my pussy, sending me over the edge two more times before I relax on the table like a pool of jelly. After he licks his fingers clean and helps me sit up, he holds me tight to his chest.

The next couple weeks of school move quickly. The bitches keep their distance when we are together, but continue their barrage of insults and slight physical 'touches' when we are separated. From what Alice and Jasper tell me; all three seem to be throwing themselves at him during their classes together. If we weren't in school, someone would be fucking bleeding.

One day at lunch, Alice starts talking about prom and how we should really go since we didn't last year, and goes on and on about us doubling. _What the hell?_

Before I know it, Edward speaks up on the subject. "Um, sure. We can even spend the night at my family's cabin afterwards. There is plenty of room for all of us."

I stare at Edward, not really sure how to react. I wasn't sure about going to the prom. I was split 50/50 on the subject. On one half, I want to stay far away from the population of Forks High School, not wanting to have a fucking repeat of Mike's party. On the other half, I want to get dressed up for Edward, and dance around with him and stick my tongue out at the three bitches who, would no doubt, be glaring at us the entire time.

Not sure what to say or what to do, I grab my bag and walk out of the cafeteria and head to the back of the gym to smoke. I hear footsteps behind me, and I know that it is Edward without having to look behind me. I can sense him. We have spent so much time together recently, that sometimes I feel like we share the same fucking blood. _Fuck!_

"Bella, slow down," Edward requests as I approach the back of the gym. I drop my bag and bend down to get my cigarettes and a lighter. I pull one out, tap it, bring it to my lips and flick my trusty Zippo to light.

I lean back against the brick wall, take a long drag, letting the smoke fill my lungs and calm me. Edward walks over to me and leans against the wall next to me.

"Talk to me, please," Edward, pleads.

"What do you want me to fucking say?" I pause and take another drag. "That there are so many things wrong with what just fucking happened."

Edward moves to stand right in front of me starring me down, his emerald eyes burning into my shit brown ones. I don't know what the fuck this boy does when he looks at me like that, but it is something that makes me like Jello inside and willing to do anything for him.

"Bella," Edward whispers._ Damn._

"I know it sounds fucking stupid, and I feel fucking weak for wanting this. But I want you to ask me."

"Oh," he pauses. "Bella, would you go the prom with me?" _Yes, ladies and gentleman, that's what Bella Swan gets for dating a smart man, only have to ask him once._

"Yes," I breathe.

He takes my cigarette from me and flicks it to the ground before taking my head in his hands and pulling my lips to his.

We make plans to attend prom. Something I never thought that I would ever fucking do during my fucking time at Forks High School. Next Saturday, Alice and I will spend the day beautifying ourselves, leaving the boys to do whatever the fuck they do when they are not with us. At six, they will pick us up and we will head to dinner, then prom, then to Edward's family's cabin.

My additional plans include deflowering Edward.

The day of the prom arrives quickly, and Alice drags me off to a spa in Port Angeles for an ass crack early appointment for all day pampering. I really should have scheduled my own appointment and services. Alice schedules me to have my body waxed of any unnecessary hair, my eye brows waxed and plucked, my face and body massaged, hair trim and styled, and then makeup. Her final request is met when my toes and fingers soaked, poked and painted.

Without incident at the spa, we make it back to my house, where Alice helps me get dressed.

I wasn't sure exactly what to wear, and Alice being the fashion guru that she is told me that she knew the perfect dress and would handle it for me. I begged her to let me help and that I wanted final say, but before I could protest, she announced to me that she had already fucking purchased it a few weeks ago, something else about 'knowing' that we would be attending and their no further argument from me.

Standing in my bedroom, in my robe, with some _Jason Mraz_ playing in the background, Alice hands me a garment bag. I hang it on the door and unzip.

"God, Alice, who did you fucking kill to get this?"

"I'd move heaven and earth for you, sweetie," Alice coos.

She kisses me on the cheek and lets me drool over the dress as I pull it out of the bag. The dress is floor length, with a deep v-neck, taupe satin with layers upon layers of raw edged silk intertwined into each other, which leaves a pattern that is simply exquisite. The whole dress hugs my curves and slides on like a second skin.

I complete the dress with a pair of taupe beaded stilettos that Alice made me fucking buy on our last shopping trip a couple of weeks ago. She insisted that they would match, and of course, they fucking did.

My makeup is simple, natural with darker taupes and browns to create a more evening look. Alice had the stylist enhance my natural curls, parting my hair on the side, draping onto one side of my face, giving an old fashion movie star look.

Since I am planning on deflowering Edward, I thought it would be a nice change of pace if I wore underwear. _But can you really call a thong fucking underwear?_

I slip on the white satin thong and secure the ties on my hips. I felt that he could unwrap me like a present. I bought this unique pair especially for tonight, whether or not Edward goes through with making love to me I want to dress special for him.

I help Alice with her dress, which is a strapless, floor length, copper satin dress that wraps at an angle in the middle, hugging her petite body. The layers are artistically patterned and flare at the top. With her short hair, she has repeated the pattern, sticking most of her hair to her head, using beaded pins to secure her design.

The doorbell rings signally that the boys have arrived. Charlie answers the door, allowing both of us to make an entrance coming down the stairs. Charlie insisted on being home, which is rare, but he gave some lame excuse about saying something about seeing me off this evening. _Such a sentimental old bastard. _He has his hand on the open door just as Alice and I are coming down the stairs.

Jasper is first to enter and approaches Alice, extending his hand to help her down the last few steps before securing her arm through his. "Why, Miss Alice, you look just lovely this evening," Jasper coos.

"Thank you, Jasper. Might I say that you are rather dashing yourself," Alice purrs.

They move to the side and my eyes lock onto to Edward's. He is stunning. His eyes are twinkling. He is wearing a traditional black tux with a simple bow tie and crisp white shirt. _So Eddie._ He walks purposefully over to meet me at the bottom of the stairs before taking my hand in his and bring it to his lips.

"Bella, you're simple stunning," Edward coolly states.

I giggle. "Funny, that is the same thing I was thinking about you."

He grins and pulls my body to stand beside his.

"Alright, let's get some pictures, please," Charlie states, holding my digital camera in his hands.

We pose together as a group, then couples and then girls and then boys. By the time we are done Charlie is huffing and mumbling under his breath. He hugs Alice and shakes hands with the boys before everyone exits, leaving me last. I give Charlie a kiss on the cheek and tell him that I love him. He blushes and returns the sentiment. _A very fucking rare moment in the father-daughter relationship of Charlie and Bella._

We drive to Port Angeles, where we have reservations at La Bella Italia. Dinner is simple, wonderful food. The conversation is light between the four of us, with Jasper and Edward talking mostly about music and history, while Alice and myself giggle whispering about some of the new 'toys' that she acquired for Jasper and her to use for their next 'session'. _That girl is going to fucking kill him one day._

We leave dinner and head over to the Lake Crescent Lodge where our prom is being held. When we arrive, we are pleasantly surprised to find everything is decorated in white and silver, giving the event a winter theme. There are small bar tables scattered around the room with white and silver draped tablecloths and hurricane lamps on each with the biggest fucking candles I have ever seen. There is a DJ and a small table with punch and some other refreshments.

We all dance together, taking turns dancing with each other's date, and even Alice and I giggling and goofing off by grinding on each other. At that point the boys stand back and stare in shock. The slow dances are wonderful, with Edward holding me close in his arms and running his hand in soothing circles on my back.

Towards the end of the evening, I pull Edward outside on the balcony with me for some fresh air. We are alone, and Edward wraps his arms around me, eyes closed and resting his forehead on mine.

I've been thinking too much about Edward and our relationship lately. I don't now what the future holds for us. I hope that it is fucking positive, but you never know. But I'm always one to live for the day like it's my last and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't tell Edward how I was feeling. _God, I'm fucking feeling._

Edward is breathing slowly, rocking us gently back and forth, deep in thought.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Hmm."

"I love you," I whisper even more quietly.

He raises his head and he is looking at me in the eye. I can't read him, not sure what is going on in his head. I cut him off as he opens his mouth to speak.

"You don't have to say anything, I don't expect you to feel the same way about me, but I just had to fucking tell you," I explain.

"Bella…" Edward starts.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Forks High School residence good boy and bad girl," Victoria sneers coming out on the balcony on the arm of James.

"Fuck off, Victoria!" I spit back. "Nobody gives a shit what you fucking think."

I can see James holding her arm, keeping her from coming over to get in my face. Edward is doing the same.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to leave anyway," Edward purrs in my ear. _Ah, melt._

I hiss at Victoria as Edward pushes me past the two of them. We quickly find Alice and Jasper who look like they are about to perform some kind of sex act on the dance floor.

The ride to the Masen's cabin is quiet, except for the smacking that is going on in the backseat between Alice and Jasper. I lean over to Edward and rest my head on his shoulder, keeping my left hand resting on his inner thigh, gently moving it up and down. The drive is short since the cabin is located between Port Angeles and Forks, nestled in the woods off the highway.

We arrive and Edward lets me out and leads me up to the house. I had given my overnight bag to Edward last night when he dropped me off so that we wouldn't have to worry about that tonight or raise suspicion to Charlie.

Jasper and Alice are behind us, arms wrapped around each other and lips red and swollen from try to eat each other's faces in the car.

I grin and wink at Alice as Edward unlocks the door.

The cabin is simple, log exposed walls, huge double fireplace centered in the room, comfy sofa and rugs fill the room. Such a drastic contrast to his family's house, very manly yet comfortable.

Edward grabs a remote on the table and points to the fireplace, pressing a button to bring it to life bringing a warm glow to the room.

"We came earlier today and setup everything, our bags are in our rooms. Alice and Jasper are down here in one of the guest rooms. We are upstairs in the master suite," Edward explains, pulling me to one of the couches in front of the fire.

"Okay, night then," Alice chirps as Jasper pulls her down the hallway.

"Night, guys," my voice trails off as they disappear in the dark.

"So, what would you like to do now?" I ask.

Edward is quiet, with a serious look on his face. He gently strokes my cheek, running his fingers along my skin, lighting me on fire.

"Bella," he starts. "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, how could I not? You really don't see how wonderful you are," he pauses, shaking his head. "You're smart, helpful to all of your friends and family, loyal, talented, adventurous, and beautiful."

I pull his face closer, ghosting my lips against his. "I love you," I whisper before kissing him.

Our make-out session on the couch quickly gets heated. Edward continues to kiss me while pulling up off the couch and walking me backwards to the stairs. He swoops me up in his arms and carries me up the stairs while I nibble on his neck.

Once in the room, Edward sets me down and unzips my dress, letting it fall and pool at my feet. I step out and back up a few steps only to see a lustful looking Edward, as I walk back closer to him. He reaches out and fingers the bows on the side, then looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I could give you a little gift tonight. Would you like a gift?"

_Gulp._

"Then, by all means," I pause moving to whisper in his ear. "Fucking unwrap it."

He pulls on the bows and releases the thong to fall the floor.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful," Edward growls.

I push his jacket off of his shoulders before slowly removing his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt, allowing my fingers to caress his newly exposed skin with each button. Pushing his shirt off, I move my hands to his pants, unbuckling, unzipping and pushing down his legs, only to find a commando Edward.

I look up and smirk at him. He responds by giving me his crooked grin. I bend down and remove my heels along with his shoes and socks. On my way back up I take his cock in my hands and stroke gently.

He hisses and starts to push me back to the bed. I get Edward to lie on his back while I give him the world's fastest blowjob.

Before I can even rest after servicing Edward, he has me on my back and his head is in between my legs, and his tongue and lips are licking, lapping and sucking ever inch of my pussy. He sends fire through my veins, sending me over the edge quickly.

As I recover and snuggle next to Edward, I ask quietly ask the question that I have been wanting to ask ever since that night he crawled through my window all those months ago.

"Edward, let me make love to you?" I ask.

"Bella," he whispers as he nods his head.

We kiss while his hands are everywhere, with his fingers eventually coming back to my nipples and the piercings.

"Protection?" I hear Edward whisper.

"Would you like bareback?" I ask.

_Gulp._

"I've never been bareback, and I'm on the pill," I explain. If there was one thing I was waiting on in my life, it was the chance to experience bareback with someone I cared about. Other guys, they had been just sex. But with Edward, it was more, it was love.

"God, Bella," Edward moans. _I guess he fucking likes the idea of bareback._

I push him to lie back down and move to straddle his hips. I lick my palm and grab his renewed hard cock and stroke him a few times before centering myself over him and slowly lowering onto him.

Edward hisses as I slowly, ever so fucking slow, let him fill me.

"Oh, my, fuck," I groan.

He grabs my hips and kneads the flesh as I slowly rock above him. He raises his hips to meet my motions, keeping his eyes closed and panting heavily.

"Edward, look at me. Watch what you do to me," I command.

His eyes are hooded, drawing my gaze to his, keeping our eyes locked on each other. We continue our rhythm. My feelings of love for him, coupled with my lust for him, combine to create the best sensation in my body, like a venom crawling its way through my blood stream, touching every part of my body and soul, consuming me to the point that all I want is Edward.

And then it happens, my body reacts, fire burns low and strong, like nothing I have ever felt before. _Dare I suggest that Edward is the only one to ever make me feel this way? Yes, I dare._

The tingle, the sweat from my body coating me, my muscles burning to work harder for both of us; I want him to feel this, to know what he does to me. The intensity increases along with our movements, I pant, and call out his name as he pushes me to my orgasm, pulling him along.

I collapse on his chest, and kiss his nipple, giving it a little bite.


	19. The Good Boy Edward: Please, Please, Ple

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's. **

_Chapter Nineteen: The Good Boy Edward: Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want_

Prom was amazing; even with the Bitch Brigade glaring at Bella and I the whole time. But to top it all off, we were in love. I'd never though in a million years that Bella would confess her love for me. I knew she tried t be such a hard ass but knowing that I was able to get through her walls was something that made my heart swell with pride. I knew we'd be spending the night together and although I was hoping that Bella and I would finally be together I wasn't going to push her. Bella had been pretty proactive in the physical aspects of our relationship so I decided to let her lead.

Bella seemed to have other plans. Her tiny white thong was such a sweet invitation as she stood before me. I knew that there wasn't anything that would stop us. As the material gave way I groaned as I took in the gorgeous sight of her naked and trembling before me. her body was so glorious, all soft curves and toned muscle. I could spend eternity describing each and every detail about her.

I was grateful that she made me cum before we made love. It took some of the edge off. I had heard that condoms make the feeling less intense so when she offered to not use one I was more nervous about blowing my fucking load within the first two seconds. Having one orgasm under my belt helped stave off an embarrassing moment.

I watched as Bella rode me slowly. Her body arched and bowed as her hips swiveled. Bella's tits bounced as the ends of her curls teased the skin of my upper thighs. in that moment I knew I'd never get enough of her. After we both came Bella curled up next to me, our legs intertwining before we both fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later to find Bella snoring softly. Her mascara had smudged a little under her eyes and her hair was a mess of wild tangled curls. She looked so peaceful with her lips slightly parted, one hand tucked under her chin. My fingers grazed her hip and Bella shifted into my touch with a soft moan. The sound went straight to my cock as I pressed against her naked ass. Part of me wanted her to get her rest but the other half desperately wanted to be inside of her again.

My more primal half won out and I placed open mouth kisses on her shoulder, willing her to wake up. Bella only shifted onto her back where her legs fell slightly open. That was invitation enough for me. I slid down the bed before moving one of her legs over my shoulder so I could lie between her spread thighs. She smelled faintly of our mingled sex but as I ran my fingertip over her clit I got a distinct whiff of Bella. Wanting to wake her up properly I let my tongue graze over the tiny bud as I slipped one finger inside her. Bella's hips shifted slightly and she moaned again. I created a bit more suction causing my lips to tighten against her clit before I let go to flick it with my tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Bella breathed softly as one of her palms rested over her breast.

I slipped another finger inside and this time Bella's head lifted off the bed.

"Oh, baby, what are you…oh please," she mumbled.

Now that she was awake I worked my fingers faster and used my mouth on her clit to bring her to the edge. Bella worked her hips to grind her pussy against my hand and mouth and the moan that I let out seemed to vibrate pleasingly against her.

"Mmmm baby," she hummed in response.

"Right there! Don't stop!" Bella screamed.

Just as I felt her muscles flutter against my fingers I pulled them out much to Bella's vocal protest.

"I'd really like to fuck you when you cum," I stated with a smirk.

Bella's eyes went wide in the dark and I had to suppress a chuckle. Watching her sleep had awakened something in me. it was dirty and primal and I wanted Bella to see it.

"Can I fuck you Bella?" I asked her sweetly as I pulled her by the backs of her thighs closer to my hard cock.

"Ye…yes," she whimpered.

I had her right where I wanted her.

"Baby, I loved making love to you. But, watching you sleep, you looked so innocent and peaceful. I want to fuck the peaceful right out of you," I whispered gravely.

Bella moaned out loud and I reached forward to pinch both of her nipples.

"Such a naughty girl," I said as I tugged her piercings.

After letting her nipples go I reached for my cock and pumped myself a few times. Bella's eyes were trained on my dick, her tongue wetting he perfectly plump lips.

"On your knees Isabella," I ordered her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me but turned over and rose up on all fours. I bit back a groan as I stared at her ass. With her back arched I could see between her legs, her glistening pussy begging me to take her.

"I think I'm really going to enjoy this," I murmured as I knelt behind her.

With a firm grip on her left hip I guided my cock toward her pussy. I rubbed the head of my dick from the bottom of her slit toward her clit and Bella's whole body seemed to convulse in pleasure. Making my way back down I let my cock slid inside of her slowly, feeling her take me inch by inch. When my pelvis was flush against her ass we both moaned out loud.

"Jesus fuck!" Bella cursed as her head dropped down between her arms.

I pulled back slowly before sliding back inside of her, getting a feel of how tight she was this way. Bella's pussy gripped my cock like an iron fist and I knew I'd have to consciously hold off to make sure she got hers.

"Edward, baby, please do it hard," Bella whimpered.

The sound of her voice snapped me into action and I set a hard rhythm. I could feel my balls smacking against Bella's clit and she made sure to tell me how much she fucking liked it. As I fucked Bella harder, my speed picking up to get us to where we wanted, I used my right hand to grip her shoulder. Having a bit more leverage allowed me to control my movements. Bella moved her right hand up to grab mind and thrust it into her messy curls. My fist tightened around her licks and I pulled back. Bella's head snapped back and her mouth flew open in an erotic scream.

"Fuck! Yes, Edward! Ugh, baby!" Bella cried as my dick hit her just right.

"Bella, fuck! God you feel so fucking good!" I growled as the fire in my abdomen grew.

"Rub your clit Bella. I want you to cum on my fucking cock," I grunted as I pressed down on her hip some.

The slightly different angle caused Bella to scream my name loudly. I was sure her voice would be hoarse with how loud she was. Her pussy became increasingly wet coating us both in her orgasm and pulling me into my own. I pressed into once, twice, three times before my body was tight against hers as spurts of my hot come shot inside of her.

As our bodies stilled I could feel the light sheen of sweat that covered my body. Knowing that Bella would need ot get cleaned up I pulled out of her slowly. Bella's whimper let me know that she hated the loss just as much as I did.

"Want to take a quick shower or bath?" I asked her.

Bella nodded sleepily and we both got up from the bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the water and we both washed our bodies, desperate to get back to bed and to sleep. Once we were dry I dug out a pair of lace panties and a tank top for Bella before grabbing a pair of boxer briefs for me. Bella curled her body up and I slipped behind her, cradling her warmth as we both drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning light filtered in through the slits in the blinds and as I searched the bed with my hand I found that I was alone. I opened one eye and saw that the other side of the bed was crinkled and had a folded up receipt on Bella's pillow. On the back was a messy note.

_Breakfast downstairs when you're ready. _

_Love you. _

I got up and went pee before finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in my part of the dresser. As I made my way down the stairs I could hear some stupid Lady Gaga playing. Fortunately the sight of Bella and Alice grinding in the kitchen made the song bearable. Bella was grinding her front into Alice's ass as they both giggled. Jasper was sleepily sitting at the counter with his chin resting on his palm. Either he was still half asleep of her was day dreaming of the two girls in an inappropriate situation.

"Morning," I grumbled.

"Oh, hey baby!" Bella chirped as she bounced over to me, spatula in hand, and kissed me on the lips.

The smell of coffee and bacon permeated the air and my stomach grumbled loudly.

"You are awesome," I said as I plopped down next to Jasper and plucked a piece of bacon off a plate.

Bella smacked my hand with the spatula and glared at me pointedly. I would be waiting until everything was done before trying that again.

"What are we doing today?" jasper drawled before his mouth fell open in a loud yawn.

"Well, there's the Jacuzzi out back that I'd really like to check out," Alice said slyly as she eyed her man.

"No, no sex in the Jacuzzi. I want to be able to get in it after you're done," I protested.

"Oh, Eddie! If anyone's fucking in the Jacuzzi it'll be us," Bella assured with a sexy grin.

That seemed to wake little Eddie right up.

"No one's having sex in that thing. It's for group fun only," Alice huffed.

Breakfast was served after that and we all ate a pretty hearty helping before we split into couples to get dressed. I had offered to show the three of them a great hiking trail before we had Jacuzzi time and I was glad to see them excited about it. Bella and I took separate showers so that we wouldn't get side tracked.

The trail was pretty easy and Bella and Alice seemed able to keep up. While the girls got ready Jasper and I packed a cooler with some food items. I had told him of a nice clearing near the edge of the hill where we cold stop and have a picnic. When we reached he top o the hill Jasper and I cleared a small area on the ground so that we cold lay out the thin blanket I was able to stuff in my back pack. Bella teased me about being a boy scout when she saw the first aid crap I packed along with it.

"Oh, what's in the cooler?" Alice asked as she grabbed for it.

Jasper snatched it back and reminded Alice that she was to ask permission. Jasper must've been in the one in charge this time.

"Well, I made some sandwiches and Jasper cut up some fruit. There's water and sodas in there as well," I told the girls.

Bella hummed with delight as she bit into the chicken breast sandwich she held in her hands. The four of us ate in comfortable silence. I couldn't stop staring at Bella as she took in the beauty around her. The light would catch the natural highlights of her hair and her skin seemed to shine in the sun.

"Want to go for a little walk?" I asked as I balled up the foil I used to wrap my sandwich.

Bella nodded and I grabbed her hand to help her up. After she dusted off her delicious derriere we made our way to a nearby path. I knew a little place that would offer us some privacy, hoping that Bella wouldn't be apposed to getting pressed up against a tree.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Right here," I said as I stopped in front of a large tree.

The bark was brittle but it was wide enough to support her whole back. I turned Bella and pressed her against the tree before pressing my lips against hers. She tasted sweet like the soda she had drank as my tongue plundered her mouth. Bella kissed me back just as roughly, pulling me by the belt loop comfy jeans.

My lower half made contact with her and I groaned into her mouth.

"You took me out here to fuck me didn't you?" her voice low and husky as she spoke.

"Mmhm," I answered.

Bella pushed me back slightly and pulled her shirt over her head. I attacked the plump flesh of her tits that were barely contained her bra. Bella's fingers dug into my hair as I slipped my tongue beneath the lacy material and over her nipple.

"Mmm fuck," Bella panted as she lifted her leg to wrap around m hip.

Her center pressed against the growing bulge in my jeans and I knew I had to get inside f her fast. I slipped my hand between us and undid the zipper of her shorts before doing the same to me. Just as I was about to pull my cock out of my jeans I heard some rustling near by. Bella's lips froze against mine as we listened to see who was coming.

"Shhh, they might hear us," Alice's small voice whispered.

They were going to watch us.

"Oh, hell fuck no Mary Alice! You and your freak of a man are not getting off on us having sex in the woods!" Bella growled loudly.

The snickering we heard let us know they heard her and I couldn't help by laugh too. Those two were pretty fucking crazy.

"Awww, c'mon Belly! That shit would've been so hot!" Alice whined as they stepped from behind a large bush.

Jasper was smirking at me with one bushy blond eyebrow raised.

"Thanks a lot fucker," I snarled playfully before zipping my jeans back up.

**A/n: We are going to be posting interviews for both Edward and Bella, so please submit your questions that you might have for them. Thanks!**


	20. The Bad Girl Bella: Sweet Rewards

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's.**

_Chapter Twenty: The Bad Girl Bella: Sweet Rewards_

Sex with Edward is phenomenal, fantastic, incredible, deviant, sponge worthy, and every other fucking adjective that you can think of.

Most of the time, he is needy and forceful, commanding and dominating. But then there are times where he is gentle and loving.

In the weeks that followed prom, we have fucked in about every known surface and location that was available to us. I had to buy extra cleaning supplies for the house alone from the number of surfaces that we were fucking on, my bed, the floor in my bedroom, the shower, the floor in the bathroom, the stairs, the couches, the floor in the living room, the front hallway floor, the kitchen table, the kitchen chairs, the kitchen floor and the fucking kitchen counters.

My preference is to fuck standing up against a wall in the house, just so I wouldn't have to clean so fucking much.

To say that we were insatiable is a gross understatement.

We have four weeks left till school ends. Our Physics project is almost complete and we are expecting college acceptance letters any day.

On Fridays I let Edward drive me to school. Today, after school, Edward insists that we take a drive. I don't argue since I know that it will end up fucking somewhere, and we could use a change of scenery.

He drives us to Green Meadow Park. The lake is beautiful with the sun slowly descending and coloring the sky between some rain clouds.

I pick up my iPod and search for some music. I pick a play list that I loaded a while back for him. _Sexing Music. _I plug it up to his stereo and click play.

"Are you nervous about college?" Edward asks.

_Bat For Lashes- I'm On Fire_

"No, I'm ready to find out. I hate waiting to learn the fate of my future," I explain.

Edward sighs. _I wonder what he is thinking_?

I wish I could talk to him about our future, but the truth is I'm scared shitless. I am hoping that he will get into UCLA and will decide to attend with me. I just don't see my future without Edward in my life. I don't know what I would do. _I hope I never have to find out._

I lean over and stroke his cheek with my hand. "I love you," I whisper before giving him a gentle kiss.

_Deftones- knife prty_

Edward grins_. _He grabs my face between his hands and pulls me closer to deepen our kiss. Our tongues are clashing and fighting for dominance. In the end, I let him take over. I love it when he dominates me. _Who knew?_

Our kissing gets heated and we throw ourselves over to the back seat where Edward ends sitting up and I'm straddling him. His strong hands caress my backside and squeeze my ass. I grind on his already hard dick and moan into his mouth.

Our kiss breaks and Edward attacks my neck. I lean my head back to give him better access while I play with his hair.

And if you didn't know by now, Edward has great hair. The boy should be a fucking hair model. It's so soft and most of the time, if we're not fucking and I am in arms length of him, my hands are in this fucking hair. There are times that I am lightly playing with his hair and my nails gently scratch his scalp, and Edward purrs like a fucking cat. _I love that shit!_

He continues his assault on my neck, sucking little love bites everywhere. He moves his mouth to the swell of my breasts while his hands move to the hem of my shirt. He begins to lift and we both pull back and remove my shirt.

_Radiohead-Talk Show Host_

Edward groans when he sees my favorite purple bra.

I giggle. "Why do you like this fucking bra so much, Eddie?"

"Um, you were wearing this the first time we got together to work on the Physics project. Remember you squeezed your girls and jiggled them at me?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You couldn't take your eyes off them," I tease.

He growls and crashes his mouth to my breasts. His hands move to my ass. _Lucky for him, I'm wearing a skirt today._

His fingers ghost over my cheeks and cause my body to shiver and breakout into goose bumps. I can feel his smile on my skin. _Smug bastard._

He continues the path of his hands until he reaches my thong. He starts to tug and pull.

"Rip them," I mumble.

"What?" Edward stops kissing my skin and pulls back to look at me.

"I said, rip them," I repeat.

The look in his eyes sends my body into the fire. I can feel him twist his fingers around the thin fabric and grip. He grins and rips them off my body.

I kiss him hard, full of every ounce of passion that I have in my body. I lift up and reach down to unzip his pants. He assists by raising his hips and pulling his pants down, just enough for his cock to spring out. _Ah, my commando Eddie_.

I stroke him once before leading his tip to my wet folds. I release my hold and place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze as I slide my body and take him in fully.

_Brand New-Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)_

"Fuck, that never gets old," Edward, growls.

"Hmm, it's quite nice isn't it?"

I start a nice rhythm, rocking against Edward as he grips my ass, moving me at his desired pace.

"God, I love fucking you," I purr.

I can see the glint in Edward's eye, he wants me to talk dirty to him. He is usually the one that talks dirty when we are having sex, but when I get in the mood, he melts like butter on toast at my words.

I lean forward and nibble on his ear. "Do you like it when I talk dirty? Hmm, baby?"

He growls. _That's what I thought._

"You have such a wonderful cock. So hard, and it fills me like no other. I just want to fuck you into the seat." I pull back to see his eyes hooded. I lick my lips and grab my breasts and knead them.

"Does it make you hot when I touch myself?" I ask. He nods and stares at my hands as they play with my breasts. He licks his lips again.

I lean forward again. "Maybe I could play with myself for you. Would like to see me finger fuck myself? Or I could use that vibrator that sits collecting dust since you started fucking me on a daily basis." I coo.

He growls, grips me tighter and bites me on my left breast. My body reacts and the coil tightens.

"I'm going to come for you now, baby. I'm going to milk your delicious cock. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, Bella," Edward whispers.

I increase my rhythm, just a few more strokes and my orgasm rolls through my body in a sea of pleasure waves. Just as I start to come down, Edward grips my hips and starts to thrust up and hard.

"Bella!" he calls my name as he comes. We are breathless, and I collapse on his chest.

We clean up and get dressed before heading back to my house. I was going to fix some dinner for us since we are planning on meeting Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett later for movies at Alice's house. I grab the mail on the way into the house.

Edward is in the bathroom while I'm standing in the kitchen, flipping through the mail when I get to three large manila envelopes at the bottom of the stack, all addressed to me.

_Fuck!_

I look at the return addresses, UCLA, Cal-State and USC. These are thick, like half inch thick. I grab the one that I want the most. _UCLA_.

I grab the letter opener and with shaky hands open. I close my eyes and reach in and pull out the paperwork inside.

I take a deep breath. Edward comes back into the room and my eyes go to him instead of the papers in front of me.

"What's that?" he asks.

I look down and read aloud. _"Dear Ms. Isabella Swan, Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the class of 2014."_

I pause. _Holy Fucking Shit!_

"Holy Shit! I got in!" I yell and drop the papers on the counter. I jump up and down and jump over to Edward and throw myself in his arms.

"That's great, Bella!"

After some celebratory kissing, I calm down enough to eat some dinner. While dinner is heating up, I open the others to find two more acceptance letters.

I'm cleaning up, when I make an unusual suggestion to Edward.

"We should go by your house and check to see if you got any letters today."

I've never been to Edward's house when his parents are at home. Hell, I've never been introduced to them. I do know that they know we are dating, but I also know that they don't approve of me. So putting myself in front of the fucking firing squad is not on the top of my priority list. I'm not completely comfortable with his dad. Especially with all the shit that happened with Edward's car. I'm giving him the opportunity to introduce me, and the chance for him to find out if there is any news on his future. I want him to say yes but I prefer that he say no.

"Let me just call my mom and see if anything came today. No need to make a detour," Edward coolly states as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

He calls home, and his mom tells him that two packets came today, one from UCLA and one from UW. He asks her to open them and both are acceptance letters.

I grin knowing that he could choose to come to LA with me.

We head over to Alice's house to watch some movies and chillax for the night. When we arrive, we break the news of our acceptance letters. Everyone congratulates us and Alice is bouncing around with excitement that we all just fucking stand around and watch her.

"Calm down, Alice. Did you hear anything yet?" I ask.

"Nothing yet, should be any day. I'm not worried. We are going to have so much fun in LA," Alice chirps.

Since I told Alice about my plans to relocate to LA for college, she said that she would be right there with me. And with Alice, Jasper comes. So we have spent time planning our move, looking online at apartments hoping that we could be in the same fucking building with each other and be close enough to school. Alice is planning to attend for fashion design and Jasper is going to find a job at a local auto shop.

_Hmm, I wonder if Edward would want to live together?_

We all settle in the Cullen family room and watch a few movies. I start thinking about graduation and that I want to get Edward a kick-ass present. My mind starts planning and I immediately realize that I'm going to need some help.

Alice gets up to get everyone some fresh drinks, so I hop up and join to help her.

"Alice, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, sweetie. Whatcha need?"

I tell her about my thoughts on a graduation present for Edward and she jumps up and down and claps her hands. _It's just too easy to get this girl fucking excited_.

"Yes, we are going to start right away, and I know the perfect place to shop for the book," Alice chirps.

On the drive home, Edward asks me a question that I never thought I would ever fucking hear come out of his mouth.

"Bella, where did you get your tattoos?"

"At this tat parlor in Seattle called CharredInk. These two girls run it, Maria and Charlotte. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting a tattoo to celebrate getting into college. Would you go with me?"

"Hell fucking YES!" I yell.

We make plans to go to Seattle next Saturday. I tell him that I'll call and make an appointment.

"Do know what you want?" I ask.

"I was thinking of a guitar, since I play and all. I really like a Les Paul guitars and thought that would be a great image of a guitar on my body," he quietly states.

"So fucking hot," I whisper.

Saturday arrives and we head to Seattle to Edward's first tattoo. Sitting in the car, I can tell that he is nervous about getting inked, but he looks determined. I feel bad for him. He doesn't look like he can handle pain very well, even though he doesn't mind in the least when I claw his chest or pull his hair during sex.

Hmm, I think I know a way to calm him down.

"Eddie, have you ever heard of 'road head'?" I purr.

_Gulp._ He nods his head.

I lean over and lay my head on his shoulder running my hands across his chest. His breathing picks up and his pink tongue peeks out of his luscious lips. Kissing him on the cheek is whisper in his ear. "Relax."

I move my hand to his jeans and rub his cock. I unzip and unbutton and pull him out to stroke a little. Leaning down and putting him in my mouth, I heard Edward hiss.

I take him in, hitting the back of my throat before pulling him completely back out. I lick and swirl my tongue against his swollen head. I plunge my mouth back and take him deep again. I repeat this process a few more times before grabbing the base of his shaft and stroking while I take a steady rhythm to my sucking. I hollow out my cheeks and he explodes in my mouth. I swallow and lick him clean before tucking him back into his pants.

I raise up, Edward's head is leaning back and he looks, well he looks like he just got a blowjob.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Uh hm," he mumbles.

I kiss him on the cheek and settle back in my seat. I continue to watch him to make sure that he is okay. _Well, he is definitely relaxed now._

We arrive at CharredInk, park and head inside. Maria and Charlotte are at the front counter, flipping through some tattoo magazines.

"Bells!" they both shout in unison.

"Maria, Charlotte. Brought you a virgin," I state pulling Edward behind me.

Edward's eyes widen and I tell that he wants to scream that he is not in fact a virgin.

"Don't worry, virgin skin, never been inked," I explain.

We all giggle and I pull Edward closer to the counter. He extends a polite greeting to them and pulls out a few pictures of the guitar that he wants.

The images that he has are of a classic Les Paul guitar, glossy black with mother-of-pearl and chrome hardware and sleek curves. I smile and watch as Edward describes his idea of what the tattoo should look like. He settles on the final image, black and white and shading. Should be fairly simple.

The girls agree that Maria is the one that should do the inking. Charlotte was the one to do my stars and my busy bees. Maria is more detailed and better at harder pieces, so she was the one that inked my phoenix.

Maria sets Edward up in the chair in her room located in the back of the shop and I leave her to lay the stencil and position everything. Edward decided to position the tattoo on the inside of his upper arm.

I head back out front to chat with Charlotte a little.

"Hey, Charlotte? Can I see the paperwork that Edward signed?" I sweetly ask.

"Sure." She hands me the papers and I see exactly what I'm looking for.

"Do you have an appointment coming in or anything?" I ask, thinking of a little memory that I want to commit to my skin.

"Not for another two hours, why? You looking for some fresh ink?"

"Yep." I grin and tell her my thoughts.

We immediately sketch out the tattoo. Ten minutes later, she has me in her chair putting the design over my heart, on the swell of my left breast.

When she is done, she bandages me and sends me off to the back. Maria is halfway done with Edward's tat. I lean down and give him a quick peek on the lips.

"How you doing in here?" I coo, playing with his hair. _Yes, again_.

"Just fine," he pauses, and looks up at me. He focuses on my chest, and he sees the bandages. "Bella, what's that?"


	21. The Good Boy Edward: Branded Duo

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of Meyer's characters. We just like a potty mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

* * *

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. A collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair cos she's the bees knees.**

**A/N: Alright, we know you guys have been expecting some heartfail and here it is. It really isn't what you guys have been guessing. The bet really has become just a side note in this tale of hard love. Please feel free to drop us a review about how you're feeling. We decided to post today as a thanks to all our readers. Below are the interviews with both Bella and Edward. Luvrofink interviewed Edward and Chartwilightmom interviewed Bella.**

**

* * *

**

Here's the long awaited interview with our resident Goody-Goody, Prudeward. Luvrofink was able to get a little sit down time and pick Edward's brain about a few things. Inquiring minds have been busy.

_Questions submitted by: __Chillz, Edward_goddess, no. 1 twilightluver, and CullenObsession114. _

Keira: "So, uh, Edward, come in and have a seat."

_Edward shuffles over to the rickety wooden chair in the middle of the room. _

Edward: "What the fuck am I doing here? This room is kind of scary. Are you friends with Alice and Jasper?"

_*Edward looks around for any signs of the D/s Twins*_

Keira: Of course I know Jasper and Alice! But I can't tell you where we are, it'll spoil part of the sequel." _*Snickers evilly*_

_*Nervously, Edward runs his fingers through his hair*_

Keira: "So, the popular opinion is that 'Prudeward' no longer fits your profile. Got

anything to say about that?"

Edward: "Well, uh, I mean, I guess. I never really liked that nickname anyway. Bella and her buddies sort of gave it to me. I mean, I was never really a prude. I just didn't act fuck-all crazy like they did."

_*Edward's defensive sneer is kind of hot*_

Keira: "I get it, I totally get it. So, what's going on with the college thing?"

Edward: "I want to go to LA but as you know my dad was screaming at me to get home so we didn't get a chance to really discuss that yet. I mean, Bella might not even want me to go to school with her."

Keira: "Yeah…..right. Like any female would turn down hot campus library sex with you."

_*Edward grins crookedly and the room suddenly gets ten degrees hotter*_

Keira: "Let's talk about the whole bet scenario. Why haven't you confronted Bella about it?"

Edward: "I don't really think it's all that relevant anymore. Sure, some people might think I'm a pussy or whatever but it's not that big of a deal. Once Bella felt like she had real feelings for me she called it off. I'd have been pissed if she kept on playing me to win. That would've been a real Satan's Mistress move."

Keira: "Speaking of Satan's Mistress, how's all the corrupting going? Seems like you've been enjoying your uh, bad boy explorations."

_*Edward gives an innocent eye lash bat*_

Keira: "Don't play that coy shit with me. I write your smut remember?"

Edward: "Sorry, Mistress Keira." *snickers*

Keira: "Oh, I like that. I think from now on that's how you should address me."

_*Edward glances at the tools of torture on the walls surrounding them*_

Edward: "Uh, Bella's pretty awesome. Um, I really like it when she uses her mouth. Oh, and I like fucking her from behind! Oh, and against the wall. I really like to use my mouth on her. And when she does that thing with her tongue….oh mother of fuck…"

Keira: _*clears throat* _ "I think we get it. Bella gets all the hot sexy times and we're left with wet panties. Thanks for the terrific reminder, Assward."

Edward: "Awww, I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I can't help it that Bella's all up on my junk. I mean, the girl is like _insatiable_ which works out for me because I am a horny young man after all." _*Smirks evilly*_

Keira: "One more question regarding the sex. What was it like losing your virginity to Bella?"

Edward: _*blushes* _"It was very nice. Bella was really sweet and she let me get off first so that I wouldn't be a two pump chump. I love her!"

Keira: "So are you scared about what your dad wants. I mean, we're all kind of pissed you haven't done the whole 'Meet the Parents' shit with Bella."

Edward: "My dad's an asshole when it comes to the Swans. I'm not sure what his deal is but I really haven't meant any disrespect to Bella. I know my dad would be rude and I don't think she deserves to be put through that. I'm not sure what he wants to talk about but it didn't sound good."

Keira: "Well, since FF has been pretty effing fail we're giving the readers chapter 21 early. I'm hoping it will resolve the tattoo questions."

Edward: "Oh yeah! You bitches suck! I can't believe you left us hanging like that! I want to know what's under that fucking bandage!"

Keira: "Settle down, little one. All will be revealed in good time."

Edward: "Well, thank fuck for that. You bitches leave the nastiest cliffies. I don't know how you still have readers."

Keira: "Well, our readers rock and you suck so shut it!"

_*Edward laughs*_

Edward: "Actually, Bella sucks."

Keira: "Get out."

_*Keira pouts as she points toward the door*_

* * *

It took some time, and bribing, but I got Bad Ass Bella AKA Satan's Mistress to sit down with me for an interview. These questions come from Edward_goddess and AriCullen1134

_Sitting at the table waiting on Bella to come downstairs, there are two shot glasses and bottle of Patron in front of me. Bella stomps down the stair and pulls one chair out and sits down. She grabs the bottle and pours two shots, sliding one over. I take the shot and slides back for a refill._

J: What? I have two girls and I need to relax.

B: I didn't fucking say anything. So what fucking questions do you want to ask me?

_Bella pours two more shots._

J: Some of the readers have some questions for you.

_I take the shot and pull out my notes._

J: Why don't you tell Edward about the bet, and how you called it off?

_Bella takes her shot quickly and refills and takes another._

B: I don't fucking know. These stupid feelings for the boy are confusing, making me do shit that I wouldn't normally do, you know?

_Bella takes another shot._

B: I didn't mean to fucking fall in love with him, but….*sighs* it just happened. I just can't do that to him. If he found out, I don't know what he fucking would do.

_Bella pours two more shots and slides one over. We clink and down the hatch they go._

J: Sorry, I didn't mean to get you fucking upset or anything.

B: No worries J. So how are you feeling? Relaxed?

_* giggles *_

J: Yes, thanks, I do feel relaxed. Now for another question. Which is better riding Lola or riding Edward?

_Bella snorts and takes another shot._

B: Why can't I do fucking both? Put Edward on Lola and ride him?

_*Bella wiggles her eyebrows*_

B: The boy has some stamina, and a dick that doesn't fucking quit. I'll take advantage of him anywhere.

J: Glad to fucking here that. Last question, what made you such a hard ass?

_Bella pours two more shots._

B: Well, lets recap the life of Bella. Charlie, the gear head dad is never around, my mother runs off and leaves us, I have a best friend who likes to tie her boyfriend up and spank him, and I like to learn and don't anyone to know that I have a fucking brain between my ears. Thick fucking skin.

J: Hey, don't get all fucking defensive with me B, I love you just as much as your friends and family. I'm just glad to see that you are getting laid on a regular fucking bases.

B: Do you talk like this to your girls?

J: Fuck no, their children for God's sake.

_Bell pours two more shots._

B: Then, let's make a toast. To me getting fucked everyday and to you not talking like this in front of your girls.

_We clink and shoot._

J: Thanks for the interview. Can you call Jasper to come give me a ride home?

B: Jasper?

J: Well, Linsadair is waiting at my house and I know that she would like to fuck him, I mean marry him, I mean meet him.

_Bella laughs._

B: Okay, let me go call and see if he is available.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-one: The Good Boy Edward: Branded Duo_

"Bella, what's that?" I asked as Maria finished up my arm.

Bella gave me a sassy smile and shrugged.

"Just a little something," she said.

"I want to see it," I growled.

"Later," Bella purred.

"You two are ridiculous," Maria snorted as she wrapped my arm.

"How much do we owe you guys?" I asked as I got up from the table.

Charlotte turned to us, "Bella's was free."

"Eighty for you, kid," Maria said as she walked over to the counter.

"How come you get a free one?" I teased Bella.

"Because I'm hot shit like that," she shrugged before hopping up on the counter.

I paid for the tattoo, leaving Maria and Charlotte a nice tip, and we got back in the car. As soon as I hit the main road my phone rang. It was my dad calling.

"Hey, dad," I said.

"_I need you to get home, now," _he griped.

"Well I'll be home in like an hour," I told him.

"_Not good enough,"_ he growled.

_What the fuck was his problem? _

"Well, I need to drop Bella off and we're in PA," I explained.

"_Fine, but you better be walking in this door before seven,"_ he barked and disconnected the call.

I had no idea what he needed to see me about. The tone of his voice was foreign, so unlike how he normally spoke to me.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, my dad's freaking out about something. Wants me home ASAP," I said as I pressed the gas pedal closer to the floor.

I dropped Bella off, unable to give her the send off I was hoping and sped home. As soon as I walked through the door I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Listen, Edward. I thought that this was some silly phase you were going through but this needs to stop. I saw the acceptance letter for UCLA. You are not going to LA for school. You're supposed to go to UW and then transfer to law school to follow your old man," he started.

"No respectable man has a girlfriend like Bella. This has gone on long enough. You will break up with her and let UW know you'll be attending their summer semester," he stated.

"No, dad," I said lowly.

"What do you mean 'no', son?" my dad growled.

"I don't want to break up with Bella. I don't know what your problem is with the Swans but they're good people and Bella loves me," I said firmly.

"You're only eighteen. You don't know what love is," my dad scoffed.

"I do and you can't make me give her up," I snapped.

"If you don't I will cut off your allowance and your trust. Not to mention I've got some incriminating photos of Charlie that the police would find interesting," my father said as he tossed a small stack of photos on the table top.

I grabbed them and flipped through each one. There were several surveillance shots of Charlie talking and doing business with members of Hells Angels. They were a notorious motorcycle gang who murdered and plundered for their own gain. I could feel a lump in my throat as I weighed what was in front of me. Either I let Bella go or both of our lives would be ruined and her father would go to jail. I just couldn't let that happen. In all honesty I could live without the money but I couldn't live with Charlie going to jail.

"And if you think about telling Bella about these nice photos I'll just turn them in for spite. One day you'll realize I'm only doing what's best for you. I love you son and I want you to be successful," he preached.

I didn't say anything. I pushed my chair out and stomped upstairs to contemplate my next move.

That night I didn't call Bella. I avoided her until Sunday. I knew that she'd know something was up so I stopped by her house late Sunday afternoon to hang out. I tried my best to talk to her but I knew that if given the chance I'd spill all the beans.

"So, do you want to go out to dinner with Alice and Jasper Tuesday night?" Bella asked as she ran a brush through her long hair.

"Oh I can't. I've got plans," I said nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe later on in the week," she offered.

"I don't know. Hey, I need to get back home so I'll see you later," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Sure, uh, maybe you could call me later," she murmured nervously.

I didn't answer her as I shut the door behind me. I screamed and banged on the steering wheel as I pulled over on the side of the road. I didn't like what I was doing to her and I knew that something had to give.

The rest of the week was hell. Everywhere I went reminded me of Bella; my car, my room, school. All I could think of was all the great memories we had made. Even my fucking tattoo reminded me of Bella. Graduation was only a few days away and I knew that was my deadline. In a few short days I'd have to break up with the only girl I'd ever want.

I waited, I did, but the more I waited the more it hurt. I decided that on Wednesday after school I'd go to the shop and I'd do it then. I left for lunch on Monday and Tuesday so that I wouldn't have to sit with our friends. I knew that I'd have to protect my fucking balls from the D/s twins, not to mention Rosalie and Jake.

Tuesday night I sat at the piano and played the melody that had haunted me to no end since Bella and I started talking. As I let the music flow out of me I knew it was her song. It was dark and beautiful just like her. Wednesday morning was hell. I didn't bother taking a shower before going to school. Bella wasn't in AP Lit, she didn't show up for Biology either. Our project was due the following day. Alice and Jasper didn't talk to me and the Bitch Brigade whispered as they stared at me in the cafeteria. After school my stomach was churning with nervousness and I felt sick that I had to give up the greatest thing to ever happen to me. My palms were sweaty as I pulled up to the shop.

"Is Bella here?" I asked Rose.

"Hmph, yeah," she snorted before getting back to work.

I walked back toward the office and found Bella sitting with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I could tell she was upset but as soon as she saw me she put a smile on her face and got up to see me.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, baby," she said sweetly as she looked at her friends.

They each stepped out of the office but Bella left the door open. When she turned around I could see that her bandage was gone and some bright red ink stuck out from underneath her shirt. I decided not to ask and just get right down to business.

"Bella, uh, I know I've been kind of distant. I really didn't want this to go on as long as it has. What I mean is, I don't think this is working out anymore," I said as I looked past her.

"What isn't working out?" she asked softly.

"Us, we're not working out. I think we should break up," my voice was robotic and void of emotion.

"You want to break up?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's what I want," I reiterated.

"What happened? Why are you doing this?" she pleaded as she stepped into my line of sight.

"This just isn't working out for me. We're too different. You're not good for me," I droned on.

"Not…not good for you? You fucking asshole! You made me love you! Why would you do this?!" she started screaming.

I could feel the bile rise in my throat as I listened to her. I knew her heart was breaking right along with mine.

"Oh, but it's okay to make me love you? I know about your stupid bet, Bella! I heard you that night of the party!" I yelled, channeling all the frustration I felt over the situation.

"I called it off! I called it off because I was falling for you!" she yelled.

"It doesn't change anything. I don't want you," I growled as tears stung my eyes.

I had to get out of there but I needed to know she'd take care of herself.

"Bella, promise me you won't do anything dangerous. Promise me you'll take care of yourself," I mumbled.

Before I could turn to make it to the door I felt Bella's fist connect with the bottom of my jaw. I staggered backwards and fell onto the rough carpet. Just then Emmett and Jasper came rushing into the room and grabbed Bella by the arms.

"I fucking hate you, Masen! Get the fuck out of my sight!" Bella screamed.

As I watched the tears stream down her face I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to tell her that I had lied, that I loved her more than my own life.

"You'd better do as she says before we let her go," Emmett said with a calm façade.

"Get the fuck out, Masen," Jasper spat.

I picked myself up and hauled ass toward my car. I made it about a mile down the street before I opened up the car door and vomited onto the road side. I heaved until there was nothing left in my stomach.

The following day, school was a daze. We both had to sit next to each other in Physics and turn in our project. I was grateful that we didn't have a presentation. Bella skipped the rest of the day after that. Seniors weren't required to come to school on Friday.

Friday night the auditorium was full of students and family. My dad had to work and we still weren't speaking so my mother was the only one in attendance. I took my seat next to Lauren and ignored her chatter to Victoria behind us. It had been announced that Bella had won Valedictorian, by a measly point two percent. I was glad that she got it. I wanted her to be recognized for how wonderful she was.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I wasn't expecting to become Valedictorian, hell, I bet half of you didn't expect me to graduate," Bella laughed into the microphone.

I could see the faculty behind her scowling.

"Never the less, here I am, your Valedictorian. This speech is traditionally about grasping your hopes and dreams for the future. And about walking out those doors and stepping into the next part of your life and that those are the most exciting days and are yet to come. But I'm not going to tell you those things. What I will tell you is that out there, the world is cruel and hard, and you better have thick skin if you plan to survive. What you want and what is given to you are two separate things. You have to fight for what you want and give up on those things that can't be fought for. Congratulations and good luck to you all," Bella concluded.

It was short and so like Bella. Everyone applauded and as I looked over to where Charlie was I could see him wipe his teary eyes. After Bella took her seat they started calling our names. After the ceremony concluded Alice came up to me and without saying a word she handed me a small wrapped package before turning her back on me.


	22. The Bad Girl Bella: A Punch In The Gut

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair**

**A/N: Teasers are posted at our blogs. Make sure to follow us both, we each post a different teaser for you guys to enjoy. Remember: Luvrofink does E's POV and Chartwilightmom does B's.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Bad Girl Bella: A Punch In The Gut_

I hated that Edward never wanted to talk about the fucking problems between him and his dad. I could see the confusion in his eyes when he got off the phone with him. Not wanting to push the issue, I let him drop me off and let him go home.

Whatever fucking happened when Edward got home must have been serious. For the first time since we started dating, he didn't call me to say goodnight.

I blew it off. Maybe he went to bed early, exhausted from fighting with his dad.

Sunday, I cleaned the house, keeping my mind focused on the strict cleaning methods that I had developed over the years. Edward dropped by late in the afternoon.

He seemed off, but I couldn't put my fucking finger on why. I assumed that it had to do something with his fucking dad. _Asshole._

He blew off making plans, and basically ran out my fucking door. Whatever he talked about with his dad, it was mushing his brain. He didn't touch me, just some stupid little chaste kiss on my forehead. _Who the fuck kisses on the forehead after being at the level of intimacy that we have?_

The next week of school would serve to be the worst and best of my life at fucking Forks High School.

"Now move to the left and arch your back a little," Alice directs me.

It's Monday, after school, and since Edward is being "aloof", I recruited Alice to complete my graduation present for Edward.

Over the past couple of weeks, Alice and I have been staging photo sessions with my body as the object. Being the free spirit that Alice is, she didn't mind getting up close and intimate with the naked body of Bella Swan.

We had already done fifteen different locations, with a variety of me posing, never full views of anything, very artistic, with well thought out angles.

I'm completely naked and perched on Lola in my garage at home, doors shut, and towels over the windows. She has setup soft lighting on one whole side of the garage to give that shadow that we have planned.

She has been taking pictures of my breasts, as I lay face down, leaving them smashed against the gas tank.

"Great, Bells," she praises me as she shoots off more shots.

"Now, turn over and straddle then lean back over the handle bars."

"Fuck, Alice. Hurry the hell up," I demand. Leaning back like this was not fucking comfortable.

She positions herself almost on top of me, centering the camera directly between my breasts, capturing a picture of my new tattoo. Then she comes to squat by my head and is pointing the camera over my shoulder, catching the top of the tattoo, focusing it, with images of the rest of my naked body and parts of Lola unfocused in the background.

As I get dressed, I talk to Alice about my concerns about Edward.

"I don't know, Alice. Something is definitely fucking wrong. I mean for God's sake, he hasn't even touched me for two days," I explain.

"Have you talked to him?"

"I've tried before. Edward doesn't talk about his fucking dad."

"Well, maybe his graduation present will help. I get these downloaded and we can review after school tomorrow and put everything together before printing off," she replies with a smile.

I feel a little better, at least to talk to someone about Edward's off behavior. _I just hope his dick isn't falling off after having massive amounts of sex to having none for two days._

Tuesday afternoon, we finish the photo album, print off the pictures, put them in the book and I even take the time to wrap the damn thing. I give it to Alice to hold for me, too scared that Charlie might find it if I leave it at the house.

Wednesday, I just couldn't take going to fucking school, so I ditch and hide out at the shop all day. Charlie senses something is wrong and doesn't question my choice to ditch school.

But ditching doesn't help. My body feels that something is coming. A hissing tingle covers my skin, crawling around and creating a creepy vibe surrounding me. I just didn't know what to expect. I didn't like this distant Edward. I miss him, his voice, and his touch. I just want to know what the fuck is going on.

As I am helping Rose with an engine, she is the first to say something.

"Bells, are you alright?" she whispers.

"Not really, but what the fuck can I do?" I whimper trying to hold back whatever emotion was trying to spill out of me.

"Is it Edward? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Something. Not a fight, just something," I mumble.

Rose distracts me by keeping me busy till lunch. We sit in the office and eat, and joke about Emmett and his stupid behavior. She gets me to smile, but the nagging feeling in my gut is still there.

Later in the afternoon, Jasper and Alice drop in. Emmett and I are in the shop office looking online at some bikes for sale. Emmett is talking about getting a bike for Rose so they can cruise around this summer.

Alice comes in and gives me a hug. Jasper takes a seat on the couch and throws me a wink. Everyone can tell something is off. We are all just waiting for the bomb to drop.

"It was awful quiet in school today, darling," Jasper starts.

"Yeah, I just couldn't go there today. I'm so ready to get fucking high school over with," I explain.

"Are you guys ready for Europe?" Emmett asks.

We all sit down and talk about Jasper and Alice's upcoming trip. _Six fucking weeks in Europe._ Carlisle and Esme are planning to go over there and meet up with them at several stops.

The door to the office opens and Edwards is standing there. I smile. I haven't seen or talked to him in a few days, and he looks like utter shit. Dark circles under his eyes and his posture is all wrong.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asks.

"Sure, baby." I look at Alice and Jasper as they stand to leave the room, giving me gentle smiles.

My skin is tingling. Something is not right with Edward. _He better fucking tell me before I beat it out of him!_

"Bella, uh, I know I've been kind of distant," he starts. _No shit, really?_

"I really didn't want this to go on as long as it has," he continues, not even looking at me. "What I mean is, I don't think this is working out anymore."

_No._

"What isn't working out?" I choke out.

"Us, we're not working out. I think we should break up," he dryly states.

_No. This isn't happening._

"You want to break up?" I ask to confirm what I think I am fucking hearing.

"Yeah, that's what I want."

_No!_

"What happened? Why are you doing this?" I plead stepping right in front of him.

"This just isn't working out for me. We're too different. You're not good for me."

_Oh, hell fucking no!_

"Not…not good for you? You fucking asshole! You made me love you! Why would you do this?!" I scream.

"Oh, but it's okay to make me love you? I know about your stupid bet Bella! I heard you that night at the party!" he yells.

_No, the bet. It started off with the bet, but became so much fucking more._

"I called it off! I called it off because I was falling for you!" I yell.

"It doesn't change anything. I don't want you," he growls.

My vision hazes as the words that he just said sink in. I can't believe that his is happening. My world is crumbling all because of my stupidity in letting him into my heart.

"Bella, promise me you won't do anything dangerous. Promise me you'll take care of yourself," he requests.

_What!_ He can't ask me do anything for him, ever again! I clench my fist and draw back. I release and slam my fist directly onto Edward's pretty fucking face.

The pain searing in my hand, I probably fucking broke it against his chiseled jaw.

My anger is still in control of my body, and I lunge forward to tackle Edward on the ground. Just as I am in motion, I feel two sets of arms holding me back.

My vision is still hazed, seeing nothing but red, and all I want to do is beat the shit out of Edward.

"I fucking hate you, Masen! Get the fuck out of my sight!" I scream.

As soon as he leaves the room, I collapse, my body giving way to the emotion wreck that I have just been apart of.

The next thing I know, Charlie is holding me on the couch as I cry like a baby. The sobs are uncontrollable, breaking out of my body like a dam of emotion.

Charlie hands me a pill and some water and I take them without question.

I wake up some time later and find myself in my bed at home. I'm not sure what time it is, but it's dark outside. I lift up my right hand, which is in a soft cast. I stretch my fingers and wince at the pain.

I sit up and blink to get my brain functioning at little. I pad downstairs and find Charlie and Sue sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie quietly says. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No," I reply. I don't even recognize my voice it's so hoarse.

Sue stands up and comes over to hug me. I melt into her arms, wishing that she were my mother. She brings me over the couch and I snuggle between her and Charlie.

"Who took care of my hand?" I croak.

"I had Dr. Weber come to the shop to take a look at it while you were sleeping. I had called him when I couldn't get you stop crying and he told me to give you one of my mild sedatives," he explains.

"That would explain the headache," I joke.

Charlie pulls me to his side and kisses the top of my forehead. "I'm so sorry, Bells."

I hold back the tears. I can cry later. Having Charlie home is more important to me right now than crying.

"The school called after I brought you home. They wanted to know if you were okay. I told them that you were home sick today and that you would be back tomorrow," Charlie pauses, sighing.

"There is something else. Mr. Green called and said that you are Valedictorian and that you have to give a speech at graduation on Friday."

I look up at Charlie and see tears coming down his face.

"What? How is that possible?" I whisper, not believing what Charlie is saying.

"Bells, I'm so fucking proud of you."

I hug Charlie and he holds me for a little while.

I must have dozed off again cause the next thing I know, my alarm clock is going off and it's time for my last day of classes. Tomorrow we don't have to attend and Friday is graduation.

Alice comes by to pick me up and acts as a shield all day. I don't look for _him_, and I keep my head down and my mind silent.

Thursday, Alice drags me to Port Angeles to do some last minute shopping for her trip. She takes me to a luggage store and buys a completely new set.

"Alice, don't you already have a fucking set of luggage?" I grumble.

"Yes, but this one is much more sturdy and will allow for more room for all the lovely things that I am going to bring back. Now, what do you think about the color?" she asks holding up a midnight blue hard shell suitcase.

"Blue is good," I reply. I'm really not in the mood to be shopping, but getting out of Forks is better than sitting at home staring at the walls. I'm thinking about my speech that I have to deliver tomorrow and start to work the words in my head.

I still can't believe that I'm Valedictorian. _The Fates are laughing their asses off at me right now. I just know it._

Friday morning I'm sitting in the kitchen with Charlie sits while I tear a piece of toast that he fixed me for breakfast. _I haven't really eaten for two days, why bother now._

"Bells, I got you a little graduation present." He slides me an envelope and grins like the cat that ate the canary.

"What are you up to, Charlie?"

"Just open it."

I take the envelope and open to peek inside. I find a first class plane ticket to EUROPE!

"Dad," I gasp. "When did you do this?" I pull the whole ticket out and look at the itinerary. "This says that I leave tomorrow. I don't even have anything packed."

"Don't worry about that. Remember that luggage that Alice bought yesterday? Well, when I found out that you became Valedictorian, I wanted to do something extra special for you."

"Oh, Dad. This is too much. This must have cost a fortune. I don't know what to say." Tears start streaming down my face.

Charlie comes over to me and pulls me out of the chair and hugs me tighter than I have ever been hugged by him.

"I'm just so damn proud of you," he whispers. I hear him sniffle and hug him tighter.

After our unusual display of emotions, I head upstairs to shower and do some gathering of clothes. About an hour later, Alice comes by with the luggage and helps me pack. She packs me lighter than I would have liked, mentioning something about needing room for all the clothes that we will bring back.

Sitting on the stage, next to some of the faculty, I nervously wring my hands. I have my speech on index cards in front of me. The principal introduces me and I stand and make my way to the podium.

"Good afternoon everyone, I wasn't expecting to become Valedictorian, hell, I bet half of you didn't expect me to graduate," I giggle.

I stare straight out into the crowd, looking over the heads and focus on the back wall of the auditorium.

I continue. "Never the less, here I am, your Valedictorian. This speech is traditionally about grasping your hopes and dreams for the future. And about walking out those doors and stepping into the next part of your life and that those are the most exciting days and are yet to come. But I'm not going to tell you those things. What I will tell you is that out there, the world is cruel and hard, and you better have thick skin if you plan to survive. What you want and what is given to you are two separate things. You have to fight for what you want and give up on those things that can't be fought for," I pause and sigh, knowing that I am on the edge of saying some thing that shouldn't be said. "Congratulations and good luck to you all."

I conclude and take my seat. The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur. I remember shaking hands and being hugged by Charlie and Alice.

Afterwards, Alice drags me off to a party at her house. There aren't many people there, not enough from our graduating class that Alice can trust not to destroy her house. Esme and Carlisle are holed up in their room on the third floor, ignoring whatever we are illegally doing in the basement. _Such wonderful chaperones._

I plop myself in the oversized armchair in the corner of the room. I have Jasper and Alice continually supplying me with beer and shots. Alice makes sure that there is an ashtray on the side table next to me. She automatically knows that I'm going to smoke cigarettes till I can't talk anymore.

Everyone comes up and says congratulations and good job on the speech and there is idol chat about Jasper, Alice and myself traveling to Europe. As the night moves on the boys from the rez arrived. _Yeah! More beer and some other items of interest._

Jake cautiously approaches me. "Congratulations, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake," I quietly reply.

He squats down next to the chair, lowering his body so that I have to look down at him.

"I've got a little something for you," he whispers wiggling his eyebrows.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fatty. I smile, knowing this will help me relax for a while, something that the beer and shots won't do. I don't smoke weed often, just when the occasion calls for it. Jake hauls me outside, exiting the back door of the basement that leads into the back yard. We sit on the ground and he lights up and we proceed to smoke every ounce out of the fatty.

I hug Jake and thank him as I lean against him. He keeps me warm by tucking me into his side. I relax and fall asleep.

The next morning, I awake in Alice's guest bedroom fully clothed under the covers, with a chipper Alice bouncing on the bed.

"Come on, we need to get up and ready. We have to get your luggage and get to Seattle. Our plane leaves in eight hours."


	23. The Good Boy Edward: I'd Wish It All Awa

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair cos she's **_**like totally**_** Awesome!** **(Can't be in LA with those bubbly Valley girls without paying some verbal tribute, lol)**

_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Good Boy Edward: I'd Wish It All Away_

When I made it home from graduation I grabbed the package that Alice had thrust at me. Once I was in my room, I carefully unwrapped the perfect paper. I knew Bella wrapped it because each corner was creased and even. Inside a small black cardboard box held a black leather photo album. I opened it and the sight before me made me choke out a loud sob. I flipped each page as the tears spilled down my cheeks. After our trip to the tattoo shop Bella had someone take photographs of her. Some were sweet portraits of her, black and whites accentuating her beauty. Others were down right erotic. There were even a few of her on Lola. The one picture that tore my heart out was the tattoo on her chest that she got at _Charred Ink_ with me. There was a heart drawn in thick red lines that had strands that looked almost ribbon like that formed my initials that settled right above her left nipple. She had branded her body with a reminder of me. I traced the bold lines as I cried for us, for the couple we would never be. I'd never hated my dad as much as I had at that moment.

I heard that Bella, Alice, and Jasper left for their trip the following day. I used my last week at home to pack up my things before my parents saw me off. Quickly and quietly I settled into my dorm where I kept myself locked away and busy with school work and booze. My roommate, Felix, was never around. I was grateful for that. It had been two months since I made it to Seattle and I already hated my classes. Drinking and plucking the strings on my Les Paul were the only things that made me happy these days. The only tangible memories I had of my time with Bella was my first tattoo and the book of pictures from Bella.

Everything I wrote reminded me of Bella. Every time I saw a brunette in the crowded halls of school I'd hoped it was her. When Emmett would call my cell for information on how to woo Rosalie into marriage, I'd hoped it was Bella calling. Emmett was the only one of Bella's friends that would speak to me after our ridiculously violent break up. I was now sporting a pretty rad scar on the left side of my jaw where Bella's knuckle broke the skin. Even when I was leaving her she still managed to get all feisty and fuck hot, even if she was beating my ass.

I knew that throwing the bet in her face was a low blow. I knew all along that she had ended that little arrangement well before we were anything substantial. It was the only way; the only way to protect us both. My dad was an evil bastard. The photos he had of Charlie with the Hell's Angels was enough to have him investigated and the fact that I'd have zero dollars weighed heavily on me. I made sure that once I got to Seattle that I found a part time job. Working at the school's coffee lounge provided me with enough cash to stash away for a rainy day. I was determined to support myself, not wanting to be under my parents' thumb any longer.

I saved up a good chunk of change when I decided that I needed another reminder of Bella. I faintly remembered where _Charred Ink_ was located and as I pulled up with my drawing in hand I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat.

The bell above the door signaled my arrival and Maria stepped out from one of the back rooms. She called me over when she stepped behind the counter.

"I remember you. Where's Bells?" she questioned as she looked behind me.

"Uh, we actually broke up," I mumbled.

Maria's face fell. I could tell she wasn't happy about it but when she saw the drawing she perked up.

"Must've been pretty hard if you want to sport this for all eternity," she sighed as her fingers traced over the drawing on the counter.

"It was my fault and I seriously regret it. I just want her close to me now," I said quietly as I stared at the picture.

I had drawn a few sketches of the design that I wanted. I had some old school styled roses in red and blue that I wanted as a half sleeve from wrist to elbow. Amidst the roses I had "Bella" in black scrawl.

"So, what are the roses for?" Maria asked.

"You know Bella right? She's feisty and beautiful. What better flower to represent her, you know?" I teased.

"Give me like an hour and I'll have this all ready for you," she said with a smile.

I decided to get something to eat, it was nearly lunch time and I was starving. I found a small sandwich shop around the corner so I stepped inside and found Jessica Stanley working behind the counter. Jessica was always a pretty nice girl at school. When I stepped up to order I could see a small diamond ring on her finger.

"Hey, Jess, who's the lucky guy?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, hi, Edward. Um, Mike Newton. He joined the army and they shipped him off to Iraq. He said he wanted to leave me with hope," she said with a watery smile as she touched the ring.

_Even Mike Newton was a better man than I was. _

"So, have you seen Bella?" she asked.

"No, uh, from what I hear she's in Europe with Alice and Jasper," I shrugged.

"Oh, well, uh, what can I get you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

I ordered a pastrami and corned beef sandwich on rye and sat down to eat. I watched the people walking by the window and tried to use little cues to figure out who they were and where they were going. At the moment I felt like I wasn't going anywhere. I feared I'd be stuck forever. I sat well after I was done eating and waited for my hour to be up. Back at the shop, Maria was out front reading a magazine.

"You ready, kid?" she asked.

"Definitely," I nodded and walked over to the station she had set up.

"So here's the design," she said as she handed the transfer paper to me.

Maria had drawn the roses in all different sizes and stages of bloom. There were large leaves and sharp thorns. In the midst of the beautiful pieces Bella's name was written in beautiful elegant lettering.

"It's going to warp around your whole arm. If we need to break it up into sessions we can," she offered.

"I guess we'll see," I shrugged, already anticipating the pain I'd endure.

My left arm would now be a tribute to my two favorite ladies. After Maria transferred the image I sat down at she got to work. I wanted to talk to Maria about the break up but I knew it'd be too hard. We shot the shit, talking about inconsequential things while she worked. Over two hours later she had cleaned the tattoo and wrapped it up for me. The red and blue of the roses were vibrant against the green of the leaves and thorns while Bella's name stood out in black.

I welcomed the soreness, a reminder of what my heart felt like every day.

Days faded into weeks, and weeks faded into months. It was a lonely Friday night, the anniversary of six months of our break up, when Felix came busting through our door.

"If you can get drunk in our room then you can do it at a party! Get your pathetic ass up because I'm taking you out!" he bellowed.

I winced at the loudness of his voice. I was already three sheets to the mother fucking wind and he expected me to go out.

"Dude, I'm already fucking wasted," I slurred.

"I know, that means I won't have to spend as much money on you, fucker," Felix chuckled as he pulled me off my bed.

I fell on my face and groaned into the carpet before hauling my ass up. I dug around my messy closet and found a pair of jeans and my good ol' Johnny C t-shirt. Once I pulled the shirt over my head Felix grabbed my arm and hauled me out of our room. I managed to walk with him to a nearby frat house. People were everywhere and some guys were even hanging out the windows. I followed Felix inside where he introduced me to some of his friends. He was particularly interested in getting me acquainted with Marie.

_Bella's middle name was Marie. _

The only thing Marie would have in common with my Bella would be her long dark hair. Everything else was the opposite. Her skin was tan and she was tall even without her heels. She wore a tight pink top and tight jeans. With all the alcohol buzzing in my system I felt she was exactly what I needed.

"Want to go upstairs?" she purred in my ear.

Her voice, her scent, was all wrong. I nodded, swallowing the protest my heart wanted to make. I followed her up the stairs, the lyrics of Sic Transit replaying in my head which led to thoughts of car sex with Bella. Once inside someone's bedroom she closed and locked the door behind her and turned toward me.

"I want my mouth on you," she cooed as she tugged on my belt loops.

I didn't say anything as she dropped to her knees. Marie unzipped my fly and pulled me out of my boxers before swallowing me whole. As her mouth slid down my shaft images of Bella fluttered behind my eye lids. Bile rose in my throat and I quickly pulled Marie off of me, mumbling an apology beofre I zipped myself up and stumbled from the room.

I passed Felix on the way out, waving for him to leave me be, before I stumbled outside. I made it one block before I vomited in the bushes. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, disgusted with myself, before I stood up and walked the rest of the way home.

Passing out on my bed, I woke a few times in the middle of the night to nightmares and more vomiting. I vowed that by morning I'd be ready to do what I had to do. I woke with a throbbing head ache and shuffled out of bed and into a cold shower. The water woke me up enough so that I was able to pack a small bag of things. I slid into the Volvo and after a pit stop at a McDonald's I made my way to the airport. They had a flight to LA that would was scheduled to leave within the hour so I got my ticket.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" the floozy flight attendant asked as I bounced my leg up and down.

I shook my head and continued chewing on my already destroyed nails. I had no idea what Bella's reaction would be to seeing me but I had to hope she'd at least hear me out. I slept most of the short flight before taking a cab to the industrial building that Bella, Alice, and Jasper shared. From what Em had gathered they were splitting the space on a large grungy building that they separated into two living spaces. Alice and Jasper had the bottom floor and Bella was upstairs. The old elevator took me up to the second floor and I banged on the door. When no one answered I slid down with my back against the wall and waited.

I must've dozed off because I was roused by someone kicking my right foot. I groaned and rubbed my forehead before blinking my eyes to clear my vision. The sight before me was like a dream. Bella stood above me, her brow creased as she frowned at me. Her hair was a wild mane of messy curls and she had on dark eye make up. The tight black top she wore covered up the bottom part other chest tattoo and I had the sudden urge to pull it down so I could see if my initials were still there. Her tiny waist led to a pair of tight, dark, skinny jeans. Nestled on her small, beautiful feet were a pair of red jeweled tone heels. God, she looked so fucking sexy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she continued to frown.

I quickly scampered up to stand in front of her. Bella stepped around me and shoved her key into the door.

"I came to see you. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you," I stuttered.

"Well, I've got a lot of work to do and Alice and Jasper should be up any minute," she said.

"Just five minutes, Bella. Just five minutes and I'll go," I pleaded.

"Alright, you've got five minutes," she sighed.

Before she could allow me entrance into her apartment I heard Jasper in the background.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he growled.

When I turned around the only thing I saw was Jasper's fist coming toward my face. The pain in my jaw shot up into my head and Bella's scream was the last thing I heard before my world went black.


	24. The Bad Girl Bella: WTF!

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair-cause she puts up with our every-changing chapters.**

_Chapter Twenty-Four: The Bad Girl Bella: WTF!_

That evening, Alice, Jasper and myself boarded a plane to New York, catching a connection to London.

I vowed once I got on the plane to forget about Edward and love, that I would never again let myself be open to anyone. My heart would never heal. The holes that Edward created were permanent.

We arrived in London tired from the flight and emotionally drained. We went to the hotel, checked into our suite, and I lay down and slept for twenty hours.

When I awoke, I left my room into the living area to see Jasper and Alice sitting at a table full of breakfast foods. I sat down and made myself a plate of fruit and a cup of coffee.

"You have to eat more than that, Bells," Alice coos.

"I have a request on what we can do first," I state ignoring her comment.

"What, darling?" Jasper interrupts before Alice can object.

I know that this was their trip, and neither of them complained when Charlie asked I could come along. They both knew that I needed to get away from Forks, that staying there would do nothing but fester the infection already there.

"I want to shower, get dressed and find a fucking tattoo parlor. I'm ready to add some foreign fucking ink," I state confidently.

Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement, letting me blow off some steam with searching for some fresh ink. We all showered head out. Alice had called the concierge and asked for a few recommendations, so we had a list to work off of.

Three hours later, we are sitting in _Rising Phoenix Tattoo Parlor_. I'm in the chair, talking with an artist name Liam. I wasn't sure what I wanted at first, but then I thought back to this last week and what I wanted to take from it. _Dangerous._

_I'll show that fucking asshole dangerous._ And with that thought, I had the word Dangerous tattooed on my right hip, at the edge of my stars. My thought was, every country that we visit, I will have this inked my skin in that language.

I told Liam a little bit about my other ink and I touched on why I was adding this particular piece. He was patience, listening to me fucking vent and suggested that if I was serious about removing men from my life, that I should get my clit pierced, enhancing my self-pleasure for the future. I said 'what the fuck' and let his piercing artist, Renata set me up in the back private piercing room.

The next couple of days, we went sight-seeing all over London, Hyde Park, Big Ben, Leicester Square and many others. Each night we found great pubs to relax in, drinking till Alice and Jasper were almost fucking at the table. We would fucking crawl back to the hotel and I would use earplugs and a sleep mask to help ward out any disturbances.

After a week and a half in London, we packed up and flew to Frankfurt, Germany, where our time there proved to be a little more challenging than England, mostly due to the fucking language barrier. While we were there, we visited the Imperial Cathedral, the Palm Garden, and took in a show at the Old Opera House. And yes, I did wear a dress and act like a fucking lady.

I added to my ink, by adding Dangerous in German, below the English version, _gefährlich._

Next stop was Barcelona, Spain. The architecture there was fucking amazing. We made sure to visit The Museu Picasso, along with the Columbus monument and spending our night exploring the Avd. del Tibidabo.

In Spain, I spent more time alone, wandering the streets, gazing at the buildings, trying to ignore the holes and give Alice and Jasper some alone time. On more than one occasion, some young man would approach me and ask me if I needed help._ I don't need anything, not anymore._

Dangerous in Spanish was proving to be a fun word to pronounce, _peligroso._

Then we were off to Roma, Italy. _Oh, Roma_. I would move to Italy if I didn't already have my sights set on LA. The buildings and the atmosphere there were just soothing and overwhelming at the same time. I felt numb when I was in Italy, and I welcomed it. Everywhere I looked, it just took my fucking breath away.

Italy is a walking tour, The Colliseum, The Parthenon, The Sistine Chapel and all the beautiful squares and fountains.

I was out one day, walking around while Alice and Jasper spent some quality time together without the Bella-Third-Wheel, when I came across a little tattoo parlor. The owner was an odd younger man, Demetri, who I could barely fucking converse with. I pulled out my English to Italian book and tried to explain to him what I wanted. He smiled once he understood, sending the oddest sensation through me that I should turn and fucking run the other way.

Dangerous in Italian is _Pericolose._

Our final stop is Paris, France.

As we got settled in the hotel, I received a rare phone call from Charlie. During my trip, I had sent text messages and emails with pictures, but phone calls were limited due to the time differences.

"Hey, Dad," I answer.

"Hey, Bells. I have some news for you, and I didn't want to wait till you came home," he pauses sighing.

"Is everything alright, Dad?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. The thing is I'm going to move in with Sue. I've basically been living with her for a while and since you are moving to LA, there really isn't any need for me to keep the house."

"You're going to sell the house?"

"Yes, and the money from the sale, I want you to use to help you with your apartment. And I want to take the furniture. It is more yours than mine anyway."

"You're giving me the furniture and money? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Bells. I just so damn proud of you and want you to have a good head start in LA. I've already started making arrangements. I'm packing up everything, including Lola and hauling it down to LA for you. I have a buddy that knows about the perfect building for you. I've been talking to a real estate agent and working on the paperwork."

_Holy Fucking Shit!_

"I've talked to Carlisle and Esme and they are going in with me to secure Alice's apartment below yours."

"Dad," I pause holding back the tears. "I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. I want you to go to LA, get your degree and do whatever makes you happy in life."

We talk a little more, and I tell him a little more about our trip, leaving out the tattoos, the excessive drinking, the solitary walks, the bungie jumping in Spain and the performance motorcycle course track in Germany. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

He is setting everything up, heading down to LA in a few days with Sue, and will pick us up at the airport. He is hoping to have everything in place so that all I have to do is move in. He and Sue are planning to stay a few days and help me get settled, before flying back to Forks. The time frame leaves me about a week before classes start.

When I get off the fucking phone, I jump up and down and scream.

"What the fuck, Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you jumping up and down?" Alice rambles, running into my bedroom.

"Alice, it's fucking great. You are going to be so fucking happy. Oh my God!" I gush like a silly little girl.

"Slow down, tell me everything."

I drag Alice in the living room and call Jasper out to tell them about Charlie's phone call. Alice, for the first time in her life, is speechless.

"We have to celebrate. Get dressed," Alice demands.

I run back to my room, take the quickest shower on record, throw on a cute little black sequined tank top dress that Alice insisted that I buy in Italy. I never thought I would be wearing it this soon. I mess my hair in gel to help the curls, apply dark makeup and stilettos.

We all headed out and didn't return until the next morning after breakfast.

The day before we left to return to the States, I visited my last tattoo parlor in Europe. Dangerous in French is _dangereux._

We arrive in LA, tired and sore from sitting on a fucking plane for so long. Charlie and Sue meet us at baggage claim and load us up and take us right to the apartment.

"So glad to see you, Dad," I whisper as we hug each other in one of those rare Charlie/Bella moments.

They drive us over the apartment and park in the garage. Alice, Jasper and I hit a fourth wind when we pull up to the building.

It was perfect, an old industrial building with two-stories. I was going to be on the top floor and Alice and Jasper would be on the first floor. Once inside, we started with a tour of Alice and Jasper's unit. I could tell that Carlisle and Esme had been here and set everything up for the apple of their eye.

We made our way up stairs to find my apartment. Charlie handed me the key and I smiled as I used my shaky hands unlock the fucking door.

Inside I was greeted with a rugged apartment, exposed brick walls, and black steel beams that ran across the ceiling and down some of the walls, large windows, a stainless steel kitchen and walnut wood floors. My furniture was centered in the middle of the room, begging me to fucking place them where I wanted them.

I turned to see Charlie beaming with Sue by his side. I still couldn't believe that I was here and would have my own space. It didn't fill the holes in my heart but it was distraction that I welcomed.

The next couple of days, I tortured Charlie with sliders and moving my furniture to the exact spot that I wanted. I think we rearranged the space four different times before I settled on what was perfect.

My bedroom was sectioned off in the far end of the space, closed off by several overlapping layers of sheer screens. Charlie helped me obtain some antique cabinets for my clothes, adding to the uniqueness of this space.

School started, and I immersed myself in my classes, taking a full load so that I wouldn't have any down time. If I wanted a double major in music and business, then I had to get a head start.

Since I was stuck in the fucking required credits classes, I never really branched out to meet anyone or make any friends. Instead, I kept to myself, holding up in my loft studying.

My one escape from everything was riding Lola. I would take her out and forget everything, the pain numbing with the rumbling of the engine between my legs.

The only other time I would go out would be to the clubs with Alice and Jasper on Friday night, seeing all the new bands, and staying up till dawn.

One particular Friday, _and not that I was fucking counting_, but it happened to be six fucking months since my heart was torn apart. Six fucking months and the holes were still there.

Alice and I went to see this new band at Eclipse Bar, dancing and grooving to the beat that they pounded out. Jasper was with some garage buddies playing poker till and was planning to come back when we were done. We left the bar around four a.m. and called Jasper to meet up back at the apartments, we were going to shower quickly and I planned on fixing some breakfast for us before we crashed for the day.

Entering the building, I left Alice and headed up my stairs. When I reached the top, I saw the last thing that I wanted to see.

"Edward?"


	25. The Good Boy Edward: I'll Take What I Ca

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: **_

_**The stakes are high for our favorite bad girl, Bella Swan, as she takes on a challenging bet from her closest friends. How much will it take for Bella to turn Prudeward into a member of the Dark Side? Follow our favorite characters as their lives intertwine and mold into a new and beautiful relationship. AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair cos she's like totally Awesome!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the sequel. We'll post chapter one of The Good with The Bad so be sure to put us on Author Alert. **

_Chapter Twenty-Five: The Good Boy Edward: I'll Take What I Can Get_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard an angelic voice hiss.

I tried to open my eyes but the light above me was so bright.

"That fucker shouldn't be here," an angry voice snarled from above.

"This is my apartment Jazz. If you don't like that he's here then you can leave," the angel said.

I jerked up, my forehead hitting something hard. When I opened my eyes I saw Bella rubbing her chin.

"God, dumb ass," Bella chuckled as she rubbed out the pain.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned as I rubbed my sore jaw.

"Well, Jasper punched the shit out of you," Alice huffed from behind Bella.

"Alright, you two; I'll meet you downstairs in a few. I want to talk to Edward alone," Bella stated as she helped me to my feet.

The feeling of her hand in mine was so good. I clasped it tighter but once I was to my feet she quickly let go. I rubbed the inside of my palm, desperate to feel the warmth that she had left behind.

"Call us if you need anything," Alice said as she glared at me.

I didn't blame her or Jasper for the hostile greeting. They had every right to want to see me burn. Bella closed the door behind them before she sauntered over to the kitchen counter. Her place was incredible. Along the opposite wall of the door was a full kitchen. A long granite topped counter separated the main living area from the industrial style kitchen. To the left near a wall of windows were a few steps that led to a platform that was Bella's bedroom. I could see past the divider a little, her large bed held off the ground by a one foot wooden platform. The blood red comforter was crumbled in a pile around a few embroidered pillows. The living area was full of the furniture that she had at her home in Forks. The leather couches were arranged facing the television. Instead of it on the wall it was placed on a long, low lying stand that had a few drawers. The place curved around a corner and went straight back into a sitting area where there was a vintage upright piano. It was a deep red and had a matching bench.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked as she bent over near the fridge.

For a moment I forgot she asked me a question as I stared at her gorgeous ass.

"Oh, uh what have you got?" I asked her.

"Want a root beer?" she tossed over her shoulder.

"Sure."

Bella came back over with two bottles of opened IBC. She handed me one while she took a swig of her own. I took my time to look her over, unsure if this would be the last time I would ever see her.

"So, you said five minutes," she initiated.

We walked over to her couch and sat at opposite ends.

"Alright, I guess I wanted to apologize for everything first," I started.

From there I spilled the beans about everything. I told her how I heard her call off the bet and how my dad black mailed me. I told her about the pictures of Charlie and the almost blow job I got at that party. When I was through, I was on the verge of throwing myself at her feet and begging her to forgive me.

"First of all, your dad is fucking moron. My dad was a fucking FBI informant. He'd chit chat with guys he knew in the Hell's Angels and relay info back to the FBI. My pops just wanted to right some of his wrongs, you know?" Bella said angrily.

"So he either knew about my dad or he's just a fucking idiot," Bella snapped.

I was furious! All of the shit I put us through could've been avoided.

"Second, I understand why you did what you did. Some small part of me is happy that you'd wreck your own happiness to save Charlie," she continued.

"And, I've missed you, like a lot. You really fucking hurt me, Edward. I don't normally let my feelings get in the way of shit but I fell in love with you. I don't know if I'm strong enough to put myself out there like that again," Bella said solemnly.

"I know I hurt you, Bella, and I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would. I'll do whatever it takes, baby," I pleaded as I scooted closer to her.

"I know you're sorry, Edward, but it's not that easy. I mean, maybe we can try being friends. I can't promise you anything more than that," she told me softly.

"I told you, Bella, whatever it takes. I'll do whatever it takes to show you that I'm sorry and that I want you back. I should've never let my dad come between us like that. I should've talked to you; I should've done so many things. I love you, Bella, I've never stopped loving you," I told her fiercely.

I could see the war in her eyes. I just knew that if I pushed, she'd cave and I didn't want that. I wanted her to take me back on her own terms.

"Okay, we'll do this as friends," she stated.

_Friends._ Bella and I had never been friends. We went from hating each other to falling in love.

"Friends," I nodded.

I left Bella a few minutes later with a promise from her to call me tomorrow. She said she had an art class she had to get to in the morning but that we could meet for lunch. I told her I wasn't sure how long I would be in town. I had a lot of stuff to clear up at home before I made the move. Bella insisted that I didn't owe her an itinerary of what I'd be doing once I got home but I wanted her to know that I was serious about leaving Washington. I still had my acceptance letter from UCLA and even without my parents' money I had enough in scholarships to pay for my classes and books. I'd only need a part time job for food and shit. My savings were pretty loaded from working so many hours at the café at school so I knew I'd have time to look for a job before I actually needed it.

"What the hell is that?!" Bella screeched as she lunged across the café table and grabbed my arm.

Her grip was tight as she turned my arm over to reveal the new tattoo I had.

"Is that my name?" she squeaked.

I nodded with a huge as grin.

"You got a tattoo with my name on it?" she squealed.

"Of course I did. I wanted you close to me," I whispered as I ran my fingers over the inked roses and the script of her name.

"I can't believe it. It's so beautiful," she sighed.

"Maria did it. I mean, at first I thought she was going to shank me, but she was so excited to do it," I told her.

"It's pretty fucking awesome," she breathed heavily.

"Well, I know you got that tatt with my initials so I guess we're both branded," I shrugged.

"You know about that?" she asked as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Alice gave me the album after graduation. I think she was hoping I'd stop being an ass. Bella, those pictures are the only thing that has gotten me through the past six months," I said earnestly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about what we'd missed. She explained the whole apartment situation and how Charlie moved in with Sue. I told her about the songs I'd been working on. Bella looked happy as she nibbled on her sandwich and listened to me talk. I asked her about her trip to Europe but her face darkened slightly before she asked if we could talk about that later. I knew she must've had it rough after leaving so soon after shit hit the fan but I had hoped she'd had some fun while she was gone.

It was a week later when I took the elevator to Bella's loft an hour before I needed to be at the airport. She offered to drive me and I was grateful that I'd get to see her once more. UW had already gotten my records ready for the transfer but I needed to go home and pack up my things. I was also taking the Camaro. My dad would have to deal with that shit once I called him out on the pictures of Charlie.

"I hope you have a good flight," Bella said lamely.

I could see the sadness in her eyes and I knew she doubted that I'd be back.

"I'll call as soon as I land," I promised.

"Sure, sure," she shrugged.

"Bella, I'm coming back, all right? I'm going to pack up all my shit, get my stuff from school and then I'll drive back here to be with you," I promised.

Bella gave me a soft smile as I kissed the back of her hand. When I exited the truck I heard Bella get out as well. She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you," she whispered before letting go.

I took the walk into the airport with a little more spring in my step, desperate to hurry back to her. It was pretty late when my plane landed so I sent Bella a quick text letting her know I was home safe. I got a quick "goodnight" from her along with a smiley face. Even though I didn't get to speak to her, I still had a huge smile on my face.

As soon as I got back to my dorm I started packing up. There wasn't anything at my parents' place that I needed. Just as I was taping up the last box Emmett called me.

"_Rose said yes!"_ he yelled into the phone.

"Congrats, man. I'm leaving Seattle and heading to LA," I told him.

"_Bella take you back?" _

"Actually, no. We're going to try and be friends," I said with a grimace.

"_Good luck with that!"_ Emmett chuckled.

"I know it's going to be hard but she wants to do this and I want her," I said.

"_Are you driving down?"_ he asked me.

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to go and call my parents when I'm in the car," I mused.

"_I'm sure Daddy Masen will shit a brick!"_ he scoffed.

"I don't really give a shit, Em. I'm so tired of his bullshit. You know he blackmailed me with shit on Charlie that wasn't even true," I growled.

"_That's pretty low, man,"_ Emmett said sadly.

"I know. But, dude, I got to go. Need to get some shut eye so I can get on the road early."

"_Call me when you get there. I think Rosie and I need to make a road trip of our own some time soon." _

I went to bed that night with my boxes packed and a new reason to smile. My alarm was set for five AM because I didn't want to waste another single moment without Bella.


	26. ABOUT THE SEQUEL! PLEASE READ!

For those of you that did not place either me or Luvrofink on author alert:

The sequel to _The Good and The Bad_ is now up!

It is entitled _The Good with The Bad_ and it picks up where we left the pair in part one. Edward has moved to LA and he and Bella find a way to come together stronger than they were before.


End file.
